Sometimes, Someone
by Aurelia Witch
Summary: Ada kalanya seseorang harus mengalami dilema jatuh cinta. Mark merasa ia jatuh cinta pada Donghyuck. Seorang yang baru dikenalnya kurang dari sehari. Di sisi lain, Mark merasa terganggu oleh kehadiran Jaemin. Seseorang yang mengisi harinya sejak dua belas tahun yang lalu. Namun, ia tidak pernah berusaha untuk melarikan diri. Markmin / Markhyuck / Jaeno
1. Chapter 1

**Sometimes... Someone**

.

CHAPTER 1

Warning! YAOI, Best-fucking-Friend, Typo(s).

Pair! Mark x Jaemin

Slight! Mark x Donghyuck, Jeno x Jaemin

NCT adalah punya Sment, Saya Cuma pinjem nama dan gejolak cinta yang mereka rasakan satu sama lain (?)

.

Happy Reading

.

"Mark!"

Jangan hiraukan dia, biarkan saja.

Aku kembali bergulung dalam selimutku. Tidak membiarkan hawa dingin pagi dan teriakan melengking si bocah bodoh merusak hari yang paling kutunggu selama seminggu. Ayolah, untuk apa juga aku meladeni bocah bodoh itu jika ia tidak pernah puas untuk mengganggu hidupku.

"MARK!"

Teriakan itu muncul lagi. Kali ini diikuti dengan bunyi kaca jendela yang dilempari sesuatu. Oh, semoga kaca jendelaku diberi ketabahan oleh Tuhan.

Sudah kucoba berbagai cara untuk meredam suara itu. Bantal, selimut, sudah kupakai semua untuk menutupi telingaku tapi suaranya tetap terlalu keras untuk tidak masuk ke indra pendengaranku.

"Mark! Demi Tuhan, Jaemin sudah berkali-kali memanggilmu. Kenapa kau masih bergelung disini?"

Kenapa semua orang jadi berteriak padaku?

Selimut yang membebat tubuhku seketika diseret paksa oleh seseorang. Namja tinggi yang super duper tampan-huek- menatapku dengan mata mendelik. Ia berkacak pinggang demi mempertegas kekesalannya padaku.

Mencoba mengabaikannya, aku berusaha tidur lagi. Mencoba mengabaikan ketiadaan selimut yang menjagaku tetap hangat.

"Mark…"

" _Yes Hyung! I hear you. I just need to sleep. Last night, I had a horrible training if you want to know!"_

" _That's not a reason to you ignore your beloved best-boy-friend."_

Mendengar kata itu lagi untuk kesekian kali keluar dari bibir _Hyung_ ku, rasanya membuat perutku berputar. Selalu terasa geli.

" _Bestfriend your butt."_

" _Don't you dare curse your brother, little chill."_

Sedetik kemudian rasa sakit menjalar dari telinga. Tangan dingin yang kejam menjewerku hingga aku berteriak kesakitan dan tak punya pilihan lain selain beranjak dari tempat tidur. Oh… tempat tidur sayangku…

Ia menjewerku sampai ke depan jendela. Dibukanya korden dan jendela itu tanpa melepaskan satu tangannya di telingaku. Kakak kurang asam!

"Omo! Jaehyun _Hyung_! Kenapa kau menjewer Mark seperti itu?"

Jaemin di balkon seberang sana memekik setelah melihat penampakan kami berdua dari balik jendela. Aku tidak bisa menahan erangan kesakitanku saat Jaehyun _Hyung_ malah semakin mengeratkan jewerannya.

"Jae-Jaemin-ah! Suruh Jaehyun _Hyung_ lepaskan jewerannya. Ini sakiiit!"

Namja itu gelagapan. Dia menatap Jaehyun _Hyung_ sesaat kemudian.

"Jae-Jaehyun _Hyung_! Lepaskan Mark! Aku mohon."

"Oke, sesuai permintaan adikku tersayang."

Aku menatap Jaehyun _Hyung_ sengit. Selalu saja Jaemin jadi titik terlemahnya, bahkan lebih dari love-hate boyfriendnya, Doyoung _Hyung_. Dia selalu menuruti setiap permintaan Jaemin tanpa pikir panjang bahkan jika itu bisa mencelakaiku yang notabennya adik sepupunya sendiri.

Segera setelah itu, Jaehyun _Hyung_ pergi dari kamarku. Meninggalkanku di depan jendela dengan Jaemin yang setia di balkon seberang sana. Kutatap malas dia.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Main yuk…"

"Gak."

"Ayolah… Mark hyuuung."

Jaemin menunjukkan aegyonya lewat kedipan mata. Aku berusaha mengalihkan pandanganku tapi pada akhirnya hal yang sama selalu terjadi jika dia melakukan itu.

"Hah… baiklah."

"AYE!"

.

Aku tidak tahu apa ini. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan, familiar, dan hangat. Mata itu menatapku dengan sejuta arti di dalamnya. Aku merasa begitu.

"Mark, ini Donghyuk. Donghyuk ini Mark. Mark ini temanku sejak kecil, Hyuk. Dan Donghyuk ini teman sebangkuku sejak kemarin, Mark."

Jaemin memperkenalkan kami satu sama lain. Suaranya nyaris tak terdengar olehku karena mata Donghyuk seakan menenggelamkanku ke dalamnya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya. Aku menatap tangan itu sejenak, lalu menjabatnya sambil berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupanku.

Kegilaan apa ini? Kenapa tangannya yang bahkan tidak selembut milik Jaemin itu mengalirkan impuls yang tidak bisa kutahan. Rasanya tubuhku bergetar begitu tangan kami bersentuhan. Aku tidak bisa mengontrol tubuhku, seseorang telah mengambil alihnya dariku. Sepertinya begitu.

Beberapa saat berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Tapi, tidak dengan kedua orang yang ada bersamaku. Aku menangkap mata Jaemin yang terus memandangku heran lalu beralih pada tanganku yang menjabat tangan Donghyuk. Seketika aku sadar apa yang sudah kulakukan.

Aku melepaskan tangannya bersamaan dengan tawa canggung yang keluar dari bibirku. Tubuh sialan.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Mark…" suaranya berat, oooh… Tuhan jangan bangunkan aku dari mimpi indah ini.

"- _Hyung_. Mark ini lebih tua satu tahun dari kita. Kau bisa memanggilnya Mark _Hyung_ , Donghyuk."

"Tidak usah!" Seketika aku menyentak. "Maksudku, terserah Donghyuk saja. Toh, Jaemin juga memanggilku tanpa ' _Hyung_ '."

" _Mwo,_ kau terus menyuruhku memanggilmu _Hyung_ , sementara Donghyuk tidak? Wah, menyebalkan sekali."

Suara sedotan Jaemin pada lemon squashnya kuabaikan setelah itu. Masalahku dengannya bisa diselesaikan nanti. Yang penting sekarang adalah bagaimana aku bisa menatap Donghyuk tanpa merasa terganggu dengan detak jantungku yang tak beraturan ini.

Awalnya kami hanya berdua di café sambil menikmati minuman kami setelah bermain basket di Sungai Han. Seperti biasa, Jaemin selalu jadi orang yang berisik dan aku akan jadi pendengar yang baik. Bukannya aku sok dingin atau bagaimana, tapi aku lelah kalau bicara dengannya. Selalu saja aku kalah cepat, kalah keras, kalah berdebat, pokoknya aku kalah kalau harus beradu mulut dengan teman –ehem- kecilku yang satu ini.

Lalu ditengah kecerewetan Jaemin, namja asing itu tiba-tiba datang menyapanya. Kedua namja itu lalu saling melemparkan sapaan dan Jaemin dengan seenak jidat menyuruhnya bergabung. Untuk pertama kalinya aku berterimakasih pada sikap seenaknya sendiri Jaemin.

Sekarang kami bertiga duduk dengan aku disamping Jaemin dan namja itu –Donghyuk- diseberang Jaemin. Sebisa mungkin aku bersikap biasa, namun sepertinya terlalu terlihat bahwa aku menahan sesuatu dari wajahku.

"Kau dekat dengannya?"

"Ye?"

Aku memecah keheningan diantara aku dan Jaemin saat kami pulang dari café menggunakan sepeda. Namja yang berdiri di belakangku itu membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arahku, meminta pengulangan dari pertanyaan yang kulontarkan.

"Sudah lama kau dekat dengan Donghyuk?"

"Belum. Dia itu murid pindahan dari Jeju. Katanya, orang tuanya naik jabatan dari cabang perusahaan yang ada di sana."

Aku termangut. Anak pindahan. Pantas saja aku tidak pernah melihatnya satu semester ini.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Jaemin penuh selidik. Aku menggeleng tapi namja itu tidak puas dan menggoncang bahuku. Sepeda kami nyaris jatuh, untung aku menahannya.

"Kau gila!?"

"Kenapa kau tanya soal dia?"

"Tidak apa-apa!"

"Kalau kau berpikir untuk mengencaninya, jangan harap! Teman sekelasku saja banyak yang mengincar dia. Kakak kelas 3 juga begitu. Kau terlalu banyak saingan jika ingin mendapatkan Donghyuk."

"Memang aku kalah apa dari teman sekelasmu dan kakak kelas itu? Aku tampan."

Dengan tidak sopannya, Jaemin tiba-tiba menabok kepalaku. Kurang asam dia. Kalau saja bocah ini bukan kesayangan orang tua dan kakak sepupuku, mungkin sejak dulu sudah kutenggelamkan di kolam ikan Shim Ahjushi.

"Tidak ada yang mengakuimu tampan."

"Ada."

"Siapa?"

" _Nae eomma…_ "

.

Hari senin yang dibenci setiap orang akhirnya datang. Aku bergegas mengeluarkan sepedaku dari garasi selesai sarapan dan berpamitan pada orang tuaku. Jaehyun _Hyung_ sudah berangkat kuliah beberapa menit setelahku dengan motor besarnya. Bertaruh, dia pasti menjemput Doyoungienya lebih dulu.

Bicara tentang jemput menjemput, sebenarnya aku juga punya tanggung jawab yang sama.

"Jaemiiiin!" panggilku di depan rumahnya. Sudah jadi kebiasaan sejak taman kanak-kanak kami pulang dan berangkat sekolah bersama. Tipikal teman kecil pada umumnya, benar bukan? Tidak jarang kami dapat ejekan dari teman-teman karena kedekatan kami. Tapi, setiap aku ragu untuk berdekatan dengan Jaemin, bocah itu selalu sukses meyakinkanku.

Orang yang kutunggu akhirnya datang. Jaemin langsung naik ke atas boncengan berdiri di belakang sedelku. Setelah memastikan dia berdiri dengan aman, aku langsung mengayuh sepeda ke sekolah yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat tinggal kami. Hanya butuh 15 menit dengan sepeda.

Tidak seperti biasanya, selama perjalanan Jaemin tidak banyak bicara. Tanpa bertanya pun aku sudah tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Tapi aku memutuskan untuk tutup mulut. Pagi ini biarlah dia berpikir sendiri untuk masalahnya. Toh, jika dia butuh sesuatu dia akan datang sendiri padaku.

Niatan untuk bertanya-tanya tentang Donghyuk akhirnya tidak terlaksana. Tentu aku tidak mau dia marah karena bertanya untuk kepentinganku sendiri sementara dia sedang banyak masalah.

"Aku ada latihan sepak bola sore ini. Kau pulang duluan saja." Ucapku saat kami sampai di sekolah.

Jaemin terlihat berfikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

Aku duluan masuk ke dalam kelas karena kelas 2 ada di lantai 2 sementara kelas 1 ada di lantai 3. Sampai di tangga, Jaemin langsung naik tanpa menyapaku.

Sudahlah Mark. Tinggalkan dia sendiri untuk sementara waktu.

Jaemin memang tipe orang yang seperti itu. Lebih banyak diam saat mendapatkan masalah. Berbeda dengan orang lain yang cenderung menceritakan masalahnya pada orang lain untuk menemukan solusi, dia lebih suka merenung dan menunggu seseorang bertanya padanya. Tapi itu tidak pengaruh padaku. Karena aku tidak suka bertanya maka kebiasaan itu tidak berlaku padaku. Aku adalah pengecualian.

"Hey, Jisung. Mamamu dimana?"

Baru pada saat jam makan siang aku pergi ke kelasnya karena gambaran wajahnya yang murung terus mengganggu kegiatan belajarku selama beberapa jam kebelakang ini. Kenapa aku harus peduli padanya? Karena aku temannya tentu saja. Seberusaha apapun aku untuk tidak peduli, aku tidak pernah benar-benar bisa mengabaikannya.

"Hi, Mark _Hyung_. Aku tidak tahu. Sejak bel dia pergi dan aku tidak menemukannya di manapun di kantin."

"Oh benar, biasanya dia menyuapimu."

Namja kecil di depanku itu merotasikan matanya malas. Salah satu teman dekat Jaemin di kelas saja tidak tahu, maka kemana lagi harus bertanya? Aku melihat Donghyuk di ujung kelas, duduk di sebelah tempat duduk Jaemin. Aku mendekatinya, ragu.

"Hi, Donghyuk."

"Oh! Hi, Mark _Sunbae_."

"' _sunbae'?"_

"Oh ya, sekarang kita di sekolah bukan? Sepertinya aku harus sopan padamu jika di sekolah."

Aku hanya mengangguk saja. Kududukan pantatku di kursi Jaemin. Tidak ada seorangpun yang menatapku heran karena aku sudah terbiasa berkunjung ke kelas itu.

"Kau lihat Jaemin?"

"Tidak setelah bel jam makan siang berbunyi. Sepanjang hari dia melihat ke lapangan terus tanpa memperhatikan pelajaran. Kira-kira kenapa dia?"

" _Molla._ Lain kali kalau dia begitu lagi, abaikan saja."

"Yaa… selama beberapa saat yang lalu aku memang memilih untuk diam. Hey, sunbae sudah makan siang?"

Tunggu, apa ini sebuah sinyal? Kenapa dia bertanya begitu?

Jantungku berdebar lebih cepat lagi.

"Belum. Mau makan denganku?"

Dan senyumannya yang jenaka serasa mengubahku menjadi lilin yang mencair.

.

Sebentar lagi akan ada kejuaraan olahraga tingkat regional. Klub sepak bola dan seluruh elemen olahraga di sekolah jadi super sibuk karenanya. Aku, kapten tim sepak bola tentu jadi salah satu yang paling sibuk. Mengkoordinasikan ini dan itu pada pelatih, pada guru, dan mengatur tim agar tetap menjadi satu bagian yang utuh bukan masalah gampang.

Kami berlatih mulai dari pulang sekolah sampai matahari tergelincir di langit barat. Benar-benar menguras tenaga yang tidak sedikit.

Kuteguk dengan ganas air minum yang kubawa dari rumah. Tubuhku rasanya terbakar oleh keringat yang menetes dari pori-pori kulitku sendiri.

 **Bugh!**

Nyaris aku menjatuhkan botol minum dan tersedak saat seseorang dengan sengaja menyenggol bahuku.

"JENO!"

"Aish, _Mian_ kapten…"

Salah seorang striker yang kuandalkan di tim ternyata jadi pelakunya. Dia menyengir tanpa dosa, mengadahkan tangannya padaku. Tanpa bertanya, kuberikan botol minumku yang isinya tidak sampai setengah padanya.

Senyuman bodoh terpampang di wajahnya saat menerima botol minum itu.

"Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanyanya. Aku menoleh padanya. Bingung ingin menjawab apa.

"Tidak…"

"Tentang Donghyuk atau teman kecilmu itu?"

"Yah! Sudah berapa kali kubilang, namanya Jaemin. Donghyuk saja kau ingat masa Jaemin tidak?"

Lalu senyuman nakal menggantikan senyuman bodohnya. Kurang ajar orang yang satu ini. Apa yang sedang dia pikirkan adalah hal yang sangat ingin kuketahui sekarang.

"Ya baiklah. Jadi kenapa dengan Jaemin?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Beberapa hari ini dia diam terus."

"Mungkin ada masalah." Jawabnya enteng. Kalau itu aku juga tahu, mata sipit!

Aku menghela napas. Ini sudah tiga hari sejak dia mendiamiku, tidak! Mendiami semua orang. Bahkan begitu Jisung, anaknya sendiri.

Ada beberapa waktu saat dia berdiam diri selama ini. Pertama, saat neneknya meninggal. Kedua, saat kelincinya, si Pico, mati. Ketiga, saat Huk, burung hantuku mati. Jadi, siapa lagi yang mati sekarang? Aku tidak ingat dia memelihara binatang lagi sejak Pico mati.

"Biasanya dia akan langsung cerita padaku setelah beberapa saat. Ini benar-benar mengganggu."

"Mungkin sekarang sudah saatnya kau yang tanya duluan."

Kutatap Jeno. Apa yang laki-laki itu coba sampaikan dari kalimat itu? Aku tidak mengerti. Jeno tahu persis bagaimana sifatku yang sangat anti memulai sesuatu apalagi pembicaraan.

"Haruskah?"

Jeno mengangguk pasti. Ia meletakkan botol minumku yang kosong di samping. Istirahat kami sudah selesai, kami harus mulai latihan lagi.

.

Jam di dinding kamarku sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan. Sambil berharap cemas, aku menatap balkon kamar di seberang sana. Seharusnya sejak sore Jaemin sudah di sana. Duduk di kursi sambil membaca buku catatannya. Tapi sejak beberapa hari yang lalu kebiasaan itu tidak lagi terlihat. Kamarnya terang benderang, dia pasti sudah masuk ke kamar itu namun aku melewatkannya.

Aku masih duduk di depan jendela. Berharap dia segera kembali ke kamarnya.

Tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi. Pesan dari Donghyuk. Oh! Apakah menjauhnya Jaemin darinya membuatnya kesepian hingga berakhir mendekatiku? Terimakasih Tuhan…

Kami bertukar pesan cukup lama. Berbasa-basi tentang bagaimana latihan sepak bolaku dan bagaimana latihan pianonya. Ya, dia cukup baik memainkan piano dan suara benar-benar bagus. Aku menyukainya. Menyukai suaranya, dan menyukai orangnya tentu saja.

 **Brak!**

Suara mengglegar pintu yang ditutup –dibanting- membuatku terlonjak. Sudah pasti suara itu bukan berasal dari rumahku, semua orang disini sudah tidur. Aku melihat keseberang. Benar saja, Jaemin masuk ke kamar dengan wajah sembabnya. Ia membanting tubuhnya sendiri ke kasur seakan membanting pula semua bebannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian dia masih berbaring di tempat tidur tanpa gerakan berarti kecuali getaran yang kuyakini sebagai salah satu dari bentuk 'tangisan'.

"Jaemin-ah!" aku memanggilnya. Namun dia tak mempedulikanku.

"Jaemin-ah!" aku kembali memanggilnya dengan suara yang lebih keras. Oh, sekarang aku tahu bagaimana rasanya diacuhkan. Hebat sekali Na Jaemin.

Kulihat dia bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, langsung menghadap padaku.

"Hei, kau menangis?"

Tiba-tiba dia bergerak cepat keluar kamar. Menapaki balkonnya dengan mata yang merah melotot. "Kecilkan suaramu!"

"Ayolah, keluarga kita sudah biasa dengan suara percakapan kita."

"Tidak untuk sekarang!"

Keheningan menyelimuti kami berdua. Jarak yang lumayan jauh -5 meter- membuatku bingung untuk bicara dengan suara pelan. "Turun. Kita bicara." Ucapku final.

.

Sebuah taman kecil yang dibuat kedua orang tua kami tepat di antara rumah menjadi tempat paling sering untukku dan Jaemin menghabiskan waktu saat kecil. Hanya pagar tumbuhan sebatas pinggang yang membatasi kedua rumah kami, dengan pintu kayu –yang sebenarnya tidak berguna karena kami bisa melompati pagarnya- diantara pagar itu. Disanalah kami sekarang.

"Aku benar-benar ingin melakukannya." Ucap Jaemin putus asa.

"Kau harus bujuk ibumu lebih keras lagi. Tapi, sungguh aku benar-benar terkejut."

"Aku juga. Ini pertama kalinya aku ditawari hal lain selain belajar. Rasanya, agak asing tapi aku ingin mencobanya."

Jaemin bilang, dia ditawari untuk mewakili sekolah dalam lomba lari tingkat regional karena catatan sprinternya yang melebihi anggota ekskul lari. Kuakui, sejak kecil larinya Jaemin benar-benar kencang apalagi dengan tubuhnya yang kecil itu. Tapi aku tidak berpikir Ia benar-benar tertarik pada lari karena setiap saat yang dilakukannya hanya belajar.

Bukan aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya seperti itu. Na Ahjumma selalu menyuruhnya belajar dan belajar. Beliau orang yang sangat menjunjung tinggi pendidikan dan tidak ingin Jaemin jadi orang bodoh. Dan Jaemin tidak pernah menolaknya sama sekali. Malah, kulihat dia menikmatinya.

Saat Jaemin bilang ingin mencoba lomba lagi, ibunya tidak mengijinkan. Katanya hanya buang waktu dan tenaga. Ternyata itu yang membuatnya murung beberapa hari ini.

"Mark, aku ingin mencobanya. Aku ingin lari. Rasanya penat melihat tulisan setiap saat. Aku ingin…"

" _Arra_. Ayo kita coba bujuk sama-sama. _Otte?"_

Matanya membulat senang. Lucu sekali. Aku berusaha menahan tanganku tetap di tempatnya dan tidak dengan seenak jidat mencubit pipi Jaemin.

" _Jeongmal?_ "

Aku mengangguk pasti. "Tapi dengan satu syarat."

Lalu, wajah Jaemin kehilangan senyum lucunya.

Hahaha! Tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini anak muda!

.

Tidak ada yang tidak bisa dilakukan seorang Mark Lee. Semua orang harus mengakui itu.

Sungguh, aku tidak bisa berhenti membanggakan diriku sendiri untuk usaha yang sudah kulakukan untuk Jaemin. Aku memohon, dan membujuk Na ahjumma seakan-akan kehilangan harga diriku. Bahkan aegyo kulakukan di depannya agar wanita itu mengijinkan Jaemin ikut lomba lari. Apa lagi yang kurang dariku ini untukmu, Jaemin-ah?

Sekarang, di lapangan sepak bola ini, aku melihatnya berlatih dengan anggota klub lari lainnya di pinggir lapangan. Tentu saja dia sangat senang karena akhirnya punya kesempatan untuk melakukan apa yang disukainya. Terbukti dari bagaimana cara anak itu menatap pelatih seakan-akan siap memeluknya setiap saat.

"Yuhu… Jadi teman kecilmu ikut lomba lari?"

Tiba-tiba si sipit Jeno menyenggol bahuku. Ingin sekali kuabaikan dia. Tapi semakin diabaikan, Jeno pasti akan semakin menjadi. Sifat yang sama dengan Jaemin.

"Begitulah. Ternyata itu yang membuatnya murung akhir-akhir ini. Ibunya tidak mengijinkan dia ikut lomba."

" _Jinjjaaaaaa?"_

Apa-apaan pertanyaan itu? Aku menoleh lalu melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Jeno yang cekikikan. Dia seperti tidak peduli dengan apa yang membuat Jeno murung. Malah sepertinya dia hanya ingin menggodaku saja.

"Lalu, kau membantunya?"

"Yep! Sebagai teman yang baik aku ikut meyakinkan ibunya."

"Teman yang baik?"

Jeno menyipitkan matanya penuh selidik.

"Ok ok, aku meminta imbalan padanya."

"Apa?"

"Membantuku kencan dengan Donghyuk."

Setelah mengatakannya, aku segera berlari menjauh. Melanjutkan latihanku tanpa ingin mendengar responnya.

Sekali lagi, kulihat ke luar lapangan. Kali ini mataku bertemu dengan Jaemin yang juga melihatku. Namja itu dengan bodohnya melambaikan tangan padaku. Ugh!

.

Latihan selesai saat hari sudah malam. Gedung sekolah jadi terlihat lebih angker dari biasananya karena bulan purnama terlihat bulat tepat di atas atap. Angin musim panas berhembus, dingin. Aku berusaha menekan rasa takutku demi sebuah buku catatan yang berisi materi ulangan untuk besok.

Lorong menuju kelas memang terang oleh lampu, tapi kelas-kelas di sebelahnya tetap gelap. Hal itu membuatku tak berani menoleh. Jaemin sialan, dia tidak mau mengantarku ke kelas karena alasan capek. Kalau dia minta bantuan lagi, jangan harap aku akan menolong.

Setelah berhasil mengambil buku catatanku, aku segera keluar dari kelas. Tidak mau aku berlama-lama dalam gedung menyeramkan itu.

 **Ting! Ting!**

Tapi tiba-tiba langkah kakiku terhenti oleh suara piano yang dipencet asal. Aku menoleh kebelakang. Lorong di belakangku itu tiba-tiba terlihat lebih panjang dari biasanya. Jalan yang berujung pada sebuah ruang musik yang kuyakini sebagai asal dari suara piano itu.

Kakiku gemetaran, keringat mulai mengalir dari dahiku kala suara piano itu berubah menjadi sebuah lagu yang padu. Selama ini tidak pernah aku mendengar ada hantu di ruang musik. Ruangan itu digunakan seriap hari, jadi sepertinya tidak mungkin ada penunggunya. Atau, aku akan jadi korban pertama?

Astaga memikirkannya saja nyaris membuatku kehilangan kesadaran.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang kesadaran, entah sejak kapan aku ada di depan ruang musik ini. SHIT! Siapa yang memindahkanku kesini!? Aku ingin berteriak dan mengumpati setiap hantu yang mungkin memindahkanku secara ajaib ke sana, tapi kalau diingat lagi, aku sendiri yang berjalan kemari sambil melamun.

Ruangan itu terang. Aku memutuskan untuk mengintip dari celah pintu yang terbuka sambil berharap hantunya tidak dengan tiba-tiba muncul di balik sana.

Seseorang duduk memunggungiku. Rambutnya pendek, khas anak laki-laki. Punggungnya lumayan lebar begitu pula pundaknya.

"Donghyuk?"

Namja itu langsung menoleh. Terkejut dengan keberadaanku di depan pintu. Aku tidak takut-takut lagi mengintip. Kudekati dia.

"Sunbae? Baru selesai latihan?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk saja.

"Kau kenapa masih disini?"

"Ekskul musik juga baru saja selesai. Aku belum mau pulang, makanya masih disini."

Donghyuk tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Tapi, sikapnya juga biasa saja.

Kecanggungan terasa kental di sini. Berbeda dari chatting di ponsel, berhadapan langsung dengannya membuatku grogi. Jujur saja.

"Permainan keyboardmu bagus. Tapi, memainkannya malam-malam begini agak…"

"Hahaha… aku sudah tahu. Maaf membuatmu takut."

Donghyuk lalu mengisyaratkanku untuk duduk di sebuah kursi dengan matanya. Duh! Jadi aku harus lebih lama bersamanya? Apa kabar jantungku ini?

Tangan Donghyuk kembali menekan tuts keyboard, memainkan sebuah lagu milik Yiruma yang aku lupa apa judulnya. Dilihat dari bagaimana dia memainkan benda itu, aku yakin dia telah mempelajarinya sejak lama. Aku jadi penasaran apa yang sering dilakukan Donghyuk selain ini, apa yang disukainya, apa yang tidak disukainya. Aku ingin tahu semua hal tentang dia.

"Aku mulai belajar piano sejak kelas 3 sekolah dasar. Belum terlalu lama 'kan?" seakan bisa membaca pikiranku, tiba-tiba Donghyuk mengatakan kalimat itu.

"7 tahun itu lama. Lagi pula permainanmu bagus."

" _Gomawo_." Ia tersenyum tanpa menatapku karena fokus pada keyboardnya.

Betapa beruntungnya aku memiliki momen ini dengannya. Tebak berapa orang di luar sana yang menginginkan hal yang sama tapi tak tercapai. Sejenak, aku merasa jadi orang paling beruntung di dunia karena kehadiran Donghyuk.

"MARK!"

Teriakan melengking disertai bunyi pintu yang dibuka paksa –mungkin sebenarnya ditendang- membuat aku dan Donghyuk menoleh. Menemukan Jaemin di sana dengan napas terengah dan mata yang menyalak marah.

"Kenapa kau disini? Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi tahu!"

Jaemin-ah, kenapa kau muncul di saat seperti ini sih? Oke, aku tahu aku salah karena lebih memikirkan diriku sendiri, yang mungkin seharusnya bisa menikmati waktu berdua lebih lama dengan Donghyuk –tapi kau mengacaukannya- ketimbang memikirkanmu yang sudah menungguku.

"Jaemin, kau disini juga?" Donghyuk yang melihat teman sebangkunya terengah segera mendekatinya.

"Aku menunggu Mark, eh dia malah ada di sini denganmu."

Saat Donghyuk mengalihkan pandangannya padaku, aku langsung beralih. Tidak ingin berpandangan dengan matanya yang penuh tanya.

"Ah! Begitu."

"Donghyuk sedang apa disini?"

"Aku baru saja selesai ekskul musik. Kau baru selesai latihan lari?"

"Hah! 'Baru' apa, ini sudah satu jam lebih sejak Kim _Saem_ menyuruhku istirahat."

Aku hanya bisa mendengarkan mereka tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Eih... lihat Jae, Mark _Hyung_ lebih memilih duduk disini bersamaku."

"Tanpa kau bilang pun, aku sudah tahu. Ah! Kalian berdua menyebalkan!"

Setelah itu Jaemin keluar dari ruang musik dengan langkah kaki lebar-lebar. Menggema suaranya di sepanjang lorong kosong jam 7 malam. Aku dan Donghyuck tertawa melihat tingkahnya yang kekanakan. Aneh, padahal biasanya aku akan kesal melihat Jaemin yang manja, tapi bersama Donghyuck semua hal di sekitarku jadi terlihat lucu. Apakah ini efek dari jatuh cinta?

.

Biasanya aku dan Jaemin lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di taman atau di kamarku. Namun, kali ini aku mengalah karena dia sepertinya masih kesal untuk kejadian tempo hari. Karena kejadian itu kami tidak jadi pergi membeli sepatu lari baru untuknya. Hasilnya aku harus merayunya dengan iming-iming sepatu lari lamaku –yang sebenarnya tak pernah kupakai.

Aku tiduran di kasurnya sementara Jaemin sibuk mengerjakan PR yang katanya sangat banyak.

"Donghyuck itu orang yang bagaimana?"

" _Hyung_ , aku sedang mengerjakan tugas."

"Donghyuck itu orang yang bagaimana?"

Jaemin langsung memutar kursi belajarnya menghadapku. Terlihat sangat kesal dengan pertanyaan yang tak pernah kuganti karena tidak pernah ia jawab.

" _Annoying_ , berisik, dan segala macam yang jelek-jelek."

"Yah! Kenapa kau menjelek-jelekkannya di depanku?"

"Salah siapa tanya terus saat aku sibuk. Kalau _Hyung_ ingin tahu, cari tahu saja sendiri."

Jaemin kembali terfokus ke PR-nya. Mengabaikanku setelah itu.

"Kau sudah janji untuk membantuku Na Jaemin."

"Kalau kau benar-benar mengharapkan bantuan terbaik dariku, maka hanya ada satu," Dia menarik napasnya lalu kembali bicara. "Lupakan saja dia."

"Gzzz... menyesal aku membantumu ikut latihan lari."

Menyebalkan. Jaemin menyebalkan. Aku mulai emosi padanya. Jadi, aku memilih untuk pergi. Terserah jika hubungan kami buruk lagi. Dia yang membuatnya seperti ini.

 **Mark Pov End.**

 **.**

 **Jaemin Pov.**

Pagi ini aku menunggu Mark lebih awal di depan gerbang. Sekaligus berencana untuk minta maaf atas perkataanku semalam. Baru kusadari apa yang sudah kukatakan saat dia pergi. Sekarang Mark pasti sangat kecewa padaku karena janji yang sudah kuingkari. Tapi, bagaimana lagi? Aku terlanjur kesal padanya yang setiap saat membicarakan Donghyuck.

Sudah setengah jam aku menunggu. Sepedanya, batang hidungnya, atau apapun yang berhubungan dengannya tak juga muncul dari rumah di sebelahku itu. Kekhawatiran mendorongku untuk menghampiri rumahnya.

"Lho, memang Mark tidak bilang padamu kalau dia ada latihan lagi?"

"Latihan pagi?" aku tidak pernah mendengar ada latihan pagi untuk tim sepak bola.

"Jaemin, ini sudah 5 menit sebelum sekolahmu mulai lho."

Peringatan ibu Mark sukses membuatku membulatkan mata. Setelah berpamitan, dengan buru-buru aku lari ke sekolah. Syukurlah aku punya bakat lari yang bagus.

Masuk lewat celah gerbang yang nyaris ditutup bukan perkara mudah. Terlambat sedetik saja aku pasti sudah terjepit diantaranya. Tapi, tentu penjaga tidak akan sekejam itu padaku.

Lapangan sepak bola telah ramai. Ternyata bibi benar. Mark tengah berlatih pagi disana bersama tim sepak bola. Sebagai seorang kapten, perannya terlihat menonjol di lapangan hijau. Mengalahkan sang bintang lapangan, Lee Jeno. Atau mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.

Sepertinya tim itu akan sedikit melewatkan jam pelajaran paginya. Terbukti dari bagaimana pelatih mengabaikan bel tanda pelajaran dimulai yang baru saja berbunyi. Aku berlalu. Tak ingin kena marah guru fisika yang saat ini mungkin sedang berjalan lebar-lebar menuju kelasku.

.

Begitu bel tanda pelajaran usai berbunyi, aku langsung bergegas menuju lapangan. Kali ini ditemani anakku, Jisung, yang sedang libur ekskul dancenya. Padahal sih sebenarnya dia mau lihat duo China yang sedang latihan panahan di dekat trek lari.

Pelatih masuk ke lapangan beberapa saat setelah aku dan anggora tim lari lainnya selesai melakukan pemanasan. Hari ini adalah penentuan empat orang yang akan maju sebagai tim estafet. Aku menginginkan salah satu posisi dari empat orang itu. Menurutku, lari estafet adalah yang paling tepat untuk seorang pelari pemula sepertiku.

"Aku akan umumkan lomba yang akan kalian ikuti. Hina, Kim Yoo Jung, Lee Chan, dan Yoon Sanha."

He, kenapa aku tidak disebut? Ah, apa usahaku kurang keras selama beberapa hari ini untuk menunjukkan pada pelatih bahwa aku mampu ikut dalam lomba walau pemula? Apa aku akan dikeluarkan dari daftar anak yang ikut lomba?

"Choi Hansol, _sprint_. Kim Sohye, lari jarak menengah. Dan yang terakhir Na Jaemin, lari maraton tiga kilometer. Setelah ini-"

"AH! Tunggu _Saem_! Aku apa? Aku dapat apa?"

"Maraton. Sudah, setelah ini kita akan mulai intensive ke bidang masing-masing. Ada bantuan dari para alumni yang dulu ikut perlombaan lari juga. Mereka akan mengawasi kalian satu-persatu. _Kkeut!"_

Aku kehilangan seluruh kekuatanku untuk bicara. Belum lagi saat seorang noona bertubuh seksi menghampiriku dan mengajakku untuk mulai latihan. Dia adalah tutor private-ku. Kata pelatih. Tapi, bagaimana bisa aku berlatih dengan seseorang yang bukannya fokus melatihku melainkan sibuk menggoyangkan dada pan pantatnya kesana-kemari? Sekarang kami berdua jadi pusat perhatian anggota lain bahkan dari cabang olahraga lain. Aku khawatir idolanya Jisung –Chen Lee dan Renjun- akan melesatkan anak panahnya ke arah yang salah.

Tim sepak bola menghentikan sejenak latihan mereka. Terbukti dari sorakan mesum yang mereka keluarkan setiap aku dan pelatihku berlari mendekati mereka. Berusaha setengah mati kujaga wajahku untuk tetap tenang. Tapi, aku terlampau malu. Kulirik gerombolann tim sepak bola itu. Mark ikut bersorak keras seakan tidak ada hari esok untuk mengeluarkan suaranya.

Dia benar-benar...

"Kenapa aku di cabang yang ini? Kurasa Vernon lebih cocok, _Saem._ "

Setelah latihan selesai begitu matahari jatuh ke Barat, aku langsung mendekati pelatih demi menuntaskan rasa penasaranku.

"Dia sudah ikut maraton tahun lalu dan tidak mau melakukannya lagi. Sepenglihatanku, lari dan napasmu cukup oke, jadi aku memilihmu di cabang ini."

"Tapi, _Saem_. Aku pemula."

"Tidak ada hubungannya pelari pemula atau lama. Asal kau rajin latihan, pasti bisa." Pelatih menepuk pundakku sekilas. "Cepat pulang dan istirahatkan tubuhmu. Besok kita latihan lagi."

" _Ye Saem!"_

Aku tidak bisa seperti ini. Aku butuh Mark untuk berbagi.

Bicara tentang laki-laki itu, dimana dia? Lapangan sudah kosong. Entah sejak kapan.

Selama latihan tadi, Mark tidak sedikitpun menyapaku. Melirik saja tidak. Sedih rasanya diperlakukan demikian. Memang aku yang salah. Tapi, tetap saja...

Kudatangi ruang klub sepak bola. Terdengar ramai disana.

"MARK!"

"ASTAGA!"

"Cabul!"

Pemandangan memalukan langsung terpasang sempurna begitu pintu ruang klub Mark kubuka. Sebelumnya aku sudah mengetuk benda persegi panjang itu, namun tidak seorangpun menggubrisnya. Aku kehilangan kesabaran sampai-sampai akal sehatku ikut hilang.

Kumpulan namja yang tengah ganti baju membuatku mematung. Tentu saja aku akan biasa saja jika mereka hanya ganti baju biasa. Tapi... aku tidak mengerti kenapa klub sepak bola ganti baju sampai buka celana dalam. Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu...

"Wah... teman kecilnya Mark." Tiba-tiba seseorang yang tidak ikut membuka bajunya, yang duduk di pojokan bersama Mark yang telanjang dada –shiiit!-, buka suara. Aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya. Jeno, biasanya Mark mengucapkan nama itu di beberapa kesempatan saat ia ingin kabur dari janjinya bersamaku.

Beberapa saat setelah itu, pintu di depan wajahku ditutup. Bersamaan dengan itu, Mark menarikku pergi dari ruang klub sepak bola ke lorong terdekat dengan seragam tersampir manis di bahu. Dia masih telanjang. Tapi, masih pakai celana. Aduh! Aku berpikir apa?

"Kau ini apa-apaan!?" terdengar kekesalan dari nada bicaranya. Setelah apa yang telah kuperbuat semalam, kejadian barusan tentu membuatnya semakin kesal padaku. "Membuka pintu tanpa izin itu tidak sopan, Jaemin."

"Tadi aku sudah mengetuk kok. Kalian tidak mendengarnya." Belaku.

"Tapi tetap saja kau salah. Kenapa tiba-tiba membuka pintu dan berteriak begitu? Meneriakan namaku lagi. Duh! Sekarang aku yang malu tahu!"

Aku terdiam. Awalnya aku ingin bertemu Mark untuk mengajaknya pulang bersama dan meminta maaf. Tapi semua tinggal rencana. Berkata saja aku tidak berani. Sekarang aku menundukkan kepalaku sebagai cerminan dari penyesalanku.

Anggota tim sepak bola satu-persatu keluar dari ruang mereka untuk pulang. Pandangan geli dan nakal mereka mengusikku. Aku sadar jadi satu-satunya orang yang malu karena kejadian tadi. Dan Mark.

Jeno sejenak menepuk pundak Mark dan bertukar pandang denganku sebelum akhirnya mengikuti yang lain untuk pergi.

"Maafkan aku."

"Ya sudahlah. Mereka juga sepertinya tidak menganggapnya serius."

Mark memakai seragam atasannya di hadapanku sebelum akhirnya berjalan kembali ke ruang klub. Setelah mengambil tas, ia kembali.

"Ayo pulang."

Sebuah ajakan yang tak terduga.

Aku hanya mengikutinya. Tak menolak.

.

 **Author Pov.**

Kamar Mark menjadi tempat selanjutnya Jaemin berada setelah selesai makan malam bersama keluarganya. Ia membawa serta ponselnya yang dia janjikan pada Mark saat perjalanan pulang tadi.

Dalam ponsel itu ada puluhan bahkan ratusan foto Donghyuck yang didambakan Mark. Donghyuck memang sering memakai ponselnya untuk selfie. Dia narsis di depan semua ponsel teman sekelasnya, lebih tepatnya.

"Ouh... manisnya!" Kata sejenis sudah satu jam ini Mark lontarkan dari bibirnya sementara tangannya sibuk mengotak-atik ponsel Jaemin.

"Mark, apa aku pernah bilang kalau wajahmu kadang-kadang menggelikan?"

"Aku selalu tampan, Jaemin. Jangan mengada-ada." Ucap Mark tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar datar di hadapannya.

"Kalau saja kau bisa melihat wajahmu sekarang..."

Mark tidak menggubrisnya lagi. Terlarut dalam keimutan Donghyuck di ponsel Jaemin sampai-sampai tidak menyadari tatapan lurus yang orang lain dalam kamar itu yang ditujukan padanya. Dia tidak pernah sadar bahwa tatapan itu telah ratusan kali sahabatnya tunjukkan padanya.

Mereka berteman sejak kecil. Usia Mark 5 tahun saat baru pindah dari Kanada ke tempat ini. Saat itu, Jaemin adalah satu-satunya anak kecil yang tinggal di kompleks itu. Ia tidak punya teman bermain selain sekop dan ember yang sering dia pakai untuk membangun istana di kotak pasir.

Pertemuan pertama bukan di depan rumah, bukan di pekarangan belakang, tetapi sebuah pohon tua yang tumbuh di taman kompleks menjadi saksi bisunya. Saat itu Jaemin masih menenteng ember dan sekop pasir, teman kesayangannya, tatkala melihat seorang anak laki-laki asing sedang berusaha memanjat pohon besar di dekat kotak pasir.

" _Hyung,_ jangan naik pohon. Tidak boleh!" celoteh Jaemin kecil.

"Berisik kamu! Aku mau tangkap _squirrel_ di atas!" jawab Mark yang baru saja bisa mengucapkan huruf 'r' dengan benar. Mendengar cara bicara Mark, Jaemin langsung terpesona. Namja kecil itu segera meletakkan mainannya di tanah.

"Sekuilel, apa itu?" Mata kecil Jaemin berbinar-binar menunggu jawaban Mark.

Mark kecil tidak tertarik dengan laki-laki kecil asing itu. Dia lebih tertarik pada tupainya.

"Hei, kamu, ayo berlutut disini."

Jaemin melakukan apa yang disuruh Mark tanpa protes. Saat itu ia langsung bertumpu pada tangan dan lututnya. Lalu, Mark menapaki punggungnya dengan kejam. Tentu Jaemin kecil merasa kesakitan. Ia langsung menegakkan tubuhnya tanpa memikirkan Mark yang masih berdiri di atas punggungnya.

Mark terjerembab ke tanah. Seketika dia mimisan. Tapi, Jaemin adalah seorang yang menangis keras melihat darah keluar tanpa ampun dari kedua lubang hidung 'teman barunya'. Ia takut temannya akan pergi dan dia akan sendirian lagi.

Maka dari itu dia menarik Mark berlari ke rumahnya dan mengadu pada ibunya. Jaemin langsung mendapat jeweran menyakitkan dari sang ibu saat melihat kondiri Mark, anak asing yang tiba-tiba dibawa anaknya pulang ke rumah. Setelah mengobati Mark, Ibu Jaemin menanyai letak rumah teman anaknya itu. Mark tanpa ragu menunjuk rumah yang berdiri di samping rumah Jaemin.

"Pasti anakku yang nakal. Aduh, Jaemin sampai nangis begitu." Ibu Mark menyambut kedatangan anaknya dan tetangga sebelah dengan keterkejutan. Apalagi melihat kapas tersumpal di hidung putranya dan tangisan bocah asing yang bersembunyi di balik punggung ibunya.

"Tidak. Jaemin menjatuhkan Mark." Balas Ibu Jaemin.

"Tapi, aku sih yang minta bocah itu berlutut di tanah lalu aku menaiki punggungnya. Terus, dia tiba-tiba berdiri dan aku terjatuh. Dia laki-laki payah."

Setelah itu tidak ada seorangpun yang menganggap Mark bocah baik. Dia adalah bocah yang nakal.

Meski begitu, Jaemin punya pandangan berbeda. Tidak peduli sebanyak apa dia jadi korban kenakalan sahabatnya, dia selalu memandang Mark dengan sama. Sebagai seseorang yang dia kagumi. Alasan kekaguman itu mungkin awalnya hanya karena Mark bisa mengucapkan huruf 'r' dengan baik dua belas tahun lalu, namun sekarang alasan kekagumannya semakin bertambah. Sampai Jaemin tidak bisa menyebutkannya lagi. Baginya Mark selalu melakukan sesuatu yang patut dia kagumi.

"Kapan kaurencananya mengajak Donghyuck kencan?"

"Hah?"

Pertanyaan Jaemin sukses membuat Mark melepaskan pandangan dari layar datar ponsel. Dia terlihat ragu dengan apa yang baru ia dengar.

"Kalau tidak salah, seminggu lagi dia akan ikut kompetisi piano. Bagaimana kalau sebelum itu? Kau bisa menyemangatinya."

"Jaemin, kau ini kenapa? Tiba-tiba menawarkan surga seperti itu..."

Jaemin hanya tertawa kecut. Sakit tapi gak berdarah. Begitu kalimat trennya sekarang.

"Hanya ingin membayar hutangku saja."

Sejenak, Mark berpikir. Apakah ini terlalu terburu-buru atau tidak.

"Baiklah. Berhubung kau juga yang menawarkannya."

Tak ada yang mereka bicarakan atau lakukan untuk beberapa saat. Kehampaan datang bersamaan dengan badai pikiran dalam kepala Jaemin.

"Tapi, aku punya satu permintaan." Ucap Jaemin.

"Hei! Ini tidak adil. Kita 'kan sudah sepakat tentang perjanjian ini sebelumnya."

Jaemin menggeleng. "Permintaan ini berbeda."

"Ya sudah cepat katakan."

"Lihat perlombaan lariku. Harinya sama dengan kompetisi piano Donghyuck, tapi lombaku sore hari. Aku ingin kau disana _._ " _Aku ingin kau lihat bahwa aku juga punya sesuatu untuk dikagumi._

"Tentu saja aku akan disana. Pegang janjiku!"

Janji kelingking. Satu-satunya hal manis dari pertemanan mereka sejak kecil adalah janji ini. Tidak pernah ada yang berani mengingkari. Keduanya sama-sama sadar bahwa janji adalah tanggungjawab. Sesuatu yang harus mereka lakukan.

Jaemin menyambut jari kelingking Mark.

"Terima kasih, _Hyung."_

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **A.N.** NEW FF! MARKMIN! Akhirnya kesampaian juga nyelesain FF ini. Percayalah, FF ini aku buat bareng To You Johnten Ver. Lama kaleeeee... aku tuh rada bingung sama konfliknya. Secara mereka masih minor, kalau masalahnya terlalu berat kayanya belum sesuai. Jadi, aku mencoba mencocokkan sama diriku yang sekarang. Yang GAK NGERTI CINTA. Eeeeh...

Anak SMA mana tahu sih cinta sejati tuh macam gimana. Adanya juga paling kekaguman yang akhirnya nanti makin besar, makin besar terus **pada saat yang tepat** akan mereka sadari bahwa perasaan itu benar-benar perasaan yang disebut cinta. Cieeeey~

OOT dikit, aku dengar kemarin ada sedikit masalah. Yah, masalah couple sebelah sih. Aku juga gak terlalu paham. Tapi, sayang banget deh kalau sampai ada masalah ginian. Enak tuh kalau damai, bikin FF NCT banyak-banyak terus di post dengan adem... hem...

 _Hope You Like It ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sometimes... Someone**

.

CHAPTER 2

Warning! YAOI, Best-fucking-Friend, Typo(s), DRAMA!

Pair! Mark x Jaemin

Slight! Mark x Donghyuck, Jeno x Jaemin

NCT adalah punya Sment, Saya Cuma pinjem nama dan gejolak cinta yang mereka rasakan satu sama lain (?)

.

Happy Reading

.

 **Jaemin Pov.**

Hari perlombaan semakin dekat. Begitu pula dengan pertandingan Mark yang akan berlangsung sehari sebelum perlombaanku. Kami semakin sibuk dengan latihan masing-masing. Aku yang setiap pagi lari kecil keliling kompleks dan dia yang tak jarang pulang malam karena latihannya. Waktu kami terbuang tanpa banyak berinteraksi setelah malam itu. Tapi, terkadang Mark datang ke kelasku untuk ngobrol –yang sebenarnya alibi untuk mendekati Donghyuck juga-. Dan saat namja pujaannya pergi untuk suatu urusan yang tak pasti, kami kembali menyusun rencana bagi kencannya yang segera datang.

Aku tidak mau banyak membantu. Hanya menyuruh Donghyuck menemui Mark di hari dan waktu yang sudah di tentukan adalah satu-satunya hal yang rencananya ingin kulakukan. Selebihnya aku ingin Mark sendiri yang merencanakannya.

Meski begitu, Mark tidak pernah absen menanyaiku tentang ini dan itu yang mungkin saja bakal disukai Donghyuck. Aku tak kuasa untuk diam. Melihat semangat dan binar matanya yang tidak biasa, tanpa sadar membuatku luluh juga.

"Mungkin dia suka bunga. Yah, kalau dilihat dari hobinya yang girly seperti bernyanyi dan main piano."

"Masa'? Tapi, Donghyuck laki-laki!"

Rasanya sedikit tersindir dengan ucapannya. Memang apa yang salah dengan bunga? Mereka cantik dan gender sebenarnya tidak berhak memvonis seseorang untuk tidak boleh suka pada benda itu.

"Ya sudah, belikan dia motor sport saja sana! Dia kan laki-laki."

"Jaemin, jangan bercanda! Baiklah-baiklah. Bunga bukan ide yang terlalu buruk."

Aku mendengus kesal. Bilang saja kau tidak punya ide lain. Dasar bodoh.

Di lain kesempatan, aku menyempatkan diri bicara dengan Donghyuck. Kelihatannya dia cukup tertarik saat aku bilang 'jalan-jalan'. Belum lagi efek dari latihan musiknya setiap hari yang dia bilang cukup membosankan. Dia butuh sesuatu yang lain ketimbang memperhatikan not balok dan tinggi rendah nada suaranya.

Sedikit banyak aku bersyukur. Mark sepertinya mendapatkan kesempatan dan waktu yang tepat untuk menggaet hati Donghyuck. Disaat yang bersamaan aku harus menyiapkan hati. Kalau-kalau Mark tidak siap membagi waktunya antara aku dan Donghyuck. Walau pada dasarnya, dia memang tidak pernah mau benar-benar meluangkan waktu untukku.

"Kira-kira kapan kau punya waktu senggang?"

Wajah Donghyuck langsung berubah sedih. "Aku tidak yakin. Tapi, sepertinya tidak akan ada waktu sampai kompetisi itu. Yah, kecuali kalian mau jalan-jalan malam setelah aku selesai latihan."

"Tidak masalah. Aku dan Mark _Hyung_ juga sedang sibuk-sibuknya latihan. Jalan-jalan malam itu ide yang bagus, Donghyuck!"

"Benarkah? Wohoo... kalau begitu kapan?"

"Lusa. Oke?"

"Baiklah."

Ada sedikit rasa bersalah. Pasalnya aku sudah membohongi Donghyuck dengan bilang bahwa ini adalah acara kami bertiga. Padahal, yang akan bersenang-senang nantinya hanya dia dan Mark.

"Katanya, lusa"

Teriakku malam itu. Baru saja kudapati lampu kamar Mark bersinar beberapa saat yang lalu saat akhirnya memutuskan berseru. Kulihat kelelahan samar yang tergambar di wajahnya. Sudah beberapa hari ini latihannya semakin berat saja. Kami tidak pernah lagi pulang bersama karena latihan Mark jauh lebih intensif ketimbang milikku.

Aku khawatir Mark jatuh sakit kalau hal ini terus berlanjut. Tidak peduli sekuat apapun tubuh itu menahan lelah, pasti ada batasannya juga. Meski begitu, Aku tidak bisa menunjukkan secara langsung kekhawatiran ini. Ada sesuatu yang menahanku agar tetap diam. Karena, bukan kekhawatiranku yang dia inginkan sebagai bentuk dari rasa perhatian. Tapi milik Donghyuck. Oleh sebab itu, hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untuknya.

"Wah! Kau bergerak cepat juga! Lusa itu kan dua hari lagi... Aduh bagaimana ini? Aku tidak siap."

Bodoh. Namanya lusa ya pasti dua hari lagi. Kenapa otak encernya tiba-tiba beku kalau memikirkan Donghyuck?

Aku hanya diam sambil menyangga tubuh di pagar balkon sembari melihat Mark mengocech heboh tentang rencana kencannya. Dinginnya besi merambat melalui sel saraf reseptor di tanganku, menyebar ke seluruh tubuh hingga beberapa saat aku menggigil.

"Kau sakit?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuatku kaget.

"Tidak."

"Tapi tadi kau menggigil."

"Anginnya dingin. Tadi..."

"Oh... masuk sana. Nanti kau sakit."

Bolehkah aku, sedikit merasa senang karena perhatianmu ini, Mark?

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu. Kau kelihatan capek. Tidur sana."

Tanpa mengharapkan respon darinya, aku berjalan masuk ke kamarku. Tepat sebelum pintu kamar kututup, dia berteriak, "Terima kasih, Jaemin!"

 _Sama-sama, Mark._

.

Lalu, hari yang tidak biasa itu tiba juga. Saat alarmku berbunyi tepat pukul tujuh, rasanya tubuhku malas sekali untuk bangun. Jika bisa, hari ini aku ingin lompati saja ke hari besok. Walau itu artinya jadwal sangat padat dengan ulangan dan latihan super ketat dari pelatih menunggu, namun kurasa akan lebih baik ketimbang harus kulalui detik di hari ini.

Terkesan aku tidak melakukan apa yang diinginkan Mark dengan tulus. Ya, memang begitu kenyataannya. Semuanya kulakukan dengan hati yang berat.

Anehnya, pagi ini kebiasaan kami dimulai seperti kesibukan yang menjerat sebelumnya tidak pernah ada. Mark dengan sepedanya, menungguku di depan rumah. Tidak ada lagi dia yang berangkat lebih dulu ke sekolah atau aku yang berlari sendiri ke sekolah. Pagi ini, kami berdua menyapa satpam yang berjaga bersama.

Siang terlewati dengan cepat. Sore akhirnya datang.

Begitu latihan kami selesai, aku segera menuju ruang klub sepak bola. Kali ini kupastikan ketukanku pada pintu cukup kuat hingga seseorang dengan baik hatinya membukakan pintu itu.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama sampai Mark keluar dari ruangan dan langsung menarikku segera pulang ke rumah. Ternyata dia sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Pakaian yang rapi, snapback baru dan parfum yang tidak pernah kuketahui keberadaannya di kamar Mark selama ini.

"Parfum?"

"Untuk memberikan nilai plus. Bukannya aku ini cukup banyak persiapan?"

Tidak banyak yang ingin kukomentari dari penampilan dan aromanya yang tercium teralu dewasa untuk dia pakai. Aku bertaruh pernah mencium bau ini dan seingatku sebelumnya aku menyukai aroma ini. Tetapi, aku teman yang cukup baik untuk tidak menghancurkan kesenangannya.

"Bilang saja tiba-tiba aku pusing jadi tidak bisa ikut." Ucapku sambil membenarkan letak jaket biru muda yang dipakainya.

"Hmm..." Dengan sentuhan terakhir di rambut hitamnya, Mark terlihat sangat... sangat luar biasa. Seakan-akan orang di hadapanku ini bukan Mark yang kulihat selama dua belas tahun kebelakang. Jatuh cinta membuatnya lebih dewasa. Sadar tidak sadar. "Jaemin, terima kasih!"

Tahu-tahu Mark memelukku dengan erat. Reaksi yang tidak pernah kuduga sebelumnya.

Membeku bak tengah diterpa badai, tubuhku kaku namun dalamnya panas dingin penuh kegelisahan. Dalam kebingungan haruskah kubalas pelukan itu? Pelukan yang kudapatkan berkat Donghyuck.

"Sudah sana pergi! Nanti Donghyuck menunggu terlalu lama."

Mendorongnya menjauh jadi reaksiku dari aksinya.

"Kau benar! Aku pergi dulu!"

Dia segera pergi berlari keluar kamar. Menjemput pujaan hatinya.

Mendadak kamar Mark mendatangkan sesak di tenggorokanku. Sepi dan hening yang tidak biasa terasa begitu ganjil. Tidak ada pemiliknya yang ketus, tidak ada pemiliknya yang selalu berusaha mendorongnya keluar. Penolakan Mark, belum-belum sudah aku rindukan.

"Eoh, Jaemin."

"Jaehyun _Hyung_! Sudah pulang ternyata." Di ruang keluarga, aku bertemu Jaehyun hyung yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"Hm... kuliahku tidak banyak." Ia menelusur ke belakang punggungku. "Mark?"

"Dia pergi jalan-jalan."

"Dengan siapa? Kau kan disini."

Aku tidak menjawabnya. Hanya mengangkat bahuku tanda tak ingin membahasnya.

"Pacarnya?"

Sungguh. Kenapa keluarga ini punya satu penyakit yang sama? Tidak peka.

"Ya begitulah." Tidak ingin disodori pertanyaan lain, aku memutuskan untuk pamit. " _Hyung_ , aku pulang dulu ya."

"Tidak mau main dulu? Aku kesepian..."

"Tapi aku pingin pulang."

Jaehyun _hyung_ mengangguk pasrah. Dia membiarkanku pergi, namun tidak sebelum dia bertanya. "Kau lihat parfumku tidak, Jaemin?"

.

 **16 missed call**

Baru sepuluh menit kutinggal mandi, notifikasi ponselku sudah menumpuk seperti ini. Semua dari Mark. Mark yang sekarang sedang kencan dengan Donghyuck.

"Mark, kenapa?"

[ **JAEMIN! Aku butuh bantuanmu sekali lagi! Tolong aku!** ]

Kebingungan yang terungkap dari cara Mark bicara ikut membuatku gelisah. Apa yang sedang terjadi di seberang sana?

[ **Bungaku ketinggalan!** ]

"Apa?"

[ **Bungaku! Bunga yang harusnya kuberikan pada Donghyuck, tertinggal di dapur.** ]

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana!?"

Hal terpenting malah tertinggal. Sebenarnya sebodoh apa Mark itu!?

Aku segera mengenakan pakaianku. Merasa bahwa setelah ini dia akan bilang,

[ **ANTARKAN KESINI!** ]

Selama berteman dengan Mark, kalimat perintah sudah sangat familiar di telingaku. Tapi, tidak pernah aku merasa sekesal ini.

Tergesa-gesa aku berlari ke rumah Mark. Mendobrak pintunya sampai Jaehyun _Hyung_ berteriak maling padaku. Tak kupedulikan. Toh, dia akhirnya tahu pelakunya adalah aku.

'Bunga tertinggal' sepertinya tidak bisa menggambarkan apa yang kulihat di kenyataan sekarang. Mawar putih yang berubah warna menjadi biru masih tercelup cantik di vas berair cat sementara beberapa tangkai mawar putih lainnya masih berserakan di atas meja.

"Kenapa Jaemin?"

" _Hyung,_ carikan pita. Sekarang!" Jaehyun hyung masih tak bergeming bahkan setelah aku cepat-cepat mengumpulkan bunganya menjadi satu. "Hyung!"

"Untuk apa? Bunga itu untuk apa?"

"Ini untuk Mark. Dia sedang kencan. Jadi, cepat carikan aku pita hyung!"

Aku sudah putus asa menghadapi kakak sepupu Mark ini. Kalau bisa, aku ingin menjahit bibirnya agar berhenti tanya ini itu. Untung dia langsung bergerak setelah aku bilang Mark tengah berkencan.

Selesai dengan urusan bunga yang Cuma kuikat jadi satu, masalah lain datang. Bagaimana aku bisa sampai di tempat kencan Mark secepat mungkin?

"Hyu-"

"Jangan minta aku mengantarmu. Motorku sedang di bengkel dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya naik sepeda."

"Ah! Hyung payah!"

Tidak ada waktu lagi. Aku segera berlari menembus malam.

Entah ini kali keberapa aku melakukan hal gila karena berteman dengan Mark. Sebelumnya aku pernah terjun ke sungai Han di musim dingin karena kalah taruhan. Lalu di kesempatan lain, aku pernah naik kereta bawah tanah dengan wajah dicoret spidol di sana-sini karena jadi satu-satunya orang yang takut pada cerita hantu miliknya.

Sampai sekarang, alasan yang membuatku bertahan untuk berteman dengannya...

 **Bruk!**

"Aw!"

Aku tersungkur ke tanah dengan menyakitkan. Malam hari sepertinya membuatku tak fokus dengan kondisi jalan sampai tersandung batu dan akhirnya jatuh di aspal seperti ini. Untung bunga yang kupegang tak rusak.

Orang di sekitar hanya lewat begitu saja tanpa mempedulikanku. Hal itu malah membuatku bersyukur. Paling tidak, rasa malu yang harus kutanggung tidak besar.

"JAEMIN!"

Seorang yang terlihat familiar melambaikan tangan padaku dari seberang jalan. Mark ada di sana. Mengabaikan nyeri yang muncul di pergelangan kakiku, aku segera berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ini." Bunga yang dengan selamat kubawakan untuknya, kuberikan.

"Terima kasih! Astaga kau sampai terjatuh begitu."

"Memang gara-gara siapa aku terjatuh hah!?"

Mark tersenyum tanpa dosa. "Aku rela meninggalkan Donghyuck di taman sana untuk menunggumu lho. Pokoknya terima kasih."

Kulihat taman di belakang punggung Mark. Ada seseorang yang nampak familiar sedang duduk di bangku sambil memainkan polselnya. Terlihat jelas kebosanan dari raut wajahnya. "Sudah, kembali ke sana. Dia mulai bosan tuh."

" _Ne..._ _Aigo_ baiknya sahabatku ini."

Mark mencubit pipiku sebelum akhirnya berlari mendekati Donghyuck.

Tugasku telah selesai. Bisa saja aku langsung pulang ke rumah dan membaringkan punggung di kasurku yang nyaman. Namun, kakiku terasa sangat sakit saat digerakkan. Bahkan aku tak yakin bisa pulang. Tidak ada yang bisa kumintai bantuan. Lagi pula aku tidak terbiasa meminta pertolongan orang lain kecuali Mark. Dan sekarang Mark tidak bisa diganggu.

Aku mengintip dari balik pohon kencan pertama sahabatku. Dia kikuk. Baru kali ini aku melihatnya gugup menghadapi orang lain. Ternyata sangat lucu. Kalau aku ada di posisi Donghyuck akan kucubit hidungnya sampai merah. Yah, aku bilang 'kalau'.

Mark mengeluarkan bunga –yang menjadi alasan aku berdiri disini sekarang- dari balik punggungnya. Melihat hal itu, jantungku tiba-tiba berdetak lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Perasaan yang kuyakini sebagai gugup itu cukup menggangguku. Pasalnya aku tidak tahu kenapa aku ikut gugup sekarang. Seharusnya Mark adalah satu-satunya orang yang merasakannya.

Butuh waktu sepuluh detik bagi Donghyuck untuk memberikan respon. Dia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat seikat bunga mawar putih biru yang disodorkan oleh Mark.

Aku tidak mengerti. Tiba-tiba aku merasa sesak melihat bagaimana Donghyuck menertawai bunga –atau Mark- yang telah kubawa kemari dengan susah payah. Mengapa dia tertawa seperti melihat kejadian hina saat melihat bunga itu? Mawar biru yang dibuat Mark itu menurutku sangat cantik. Meski tak seluruh mahkotanya berhasil berwarna biru, namun di mataku ia sempurna. Donghyuck tidak berhak menertawainya.

Mark tersenyum kikuk melihat reaksi Donghyuck. Mungkin saja, dia tengah menyumpah serapahi diriku yang memberikannya ide ini dalam hati. Aku tidak peduli jika nanti dia akan marah padaku. Tapi, melihatnya yang tak berkutik karena aku, membuatku merasa bersalah.

Hal yang Mark lakukan selanjutnya sangat diluar dugaan. Dia membuang bunganya ke tempat sampah lalu menarik tangan Donghyuck untuk pergi dari sana.

Aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan sebelumnya sampai bunga itu berakhir di tempat sampah. Sekarang aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran mereka berdua. Aku.. Aku...

 _Aku marah._

Menghilangnya dua orang itu dari taman membuatku keluar dari tempat persembunyian. Bunga yang tadi sempat ada di tangan, kini kembali lagi. Dengan tempat sampah sebagai perantara.

Seharusnya kubiarkan saja bunga ini di situ. Bisa saja aku mengabaikannya dan berpura-pura tidak tahu kalau hasil usahaku tidak dihargai. Toh, ini milik Mark ah! Milik Donghyuck. Mereka berdua berhak menentukan bagaimana cara mereka memperlakukan benda ini.

Aku duduk di bangku yang mereka sempat duduki beberapa saat lalu. Panas tubuh mereka masih terasa. Tapi, tidak membuatku merasa hangat.

 _Aku sedih._

Seandainya Mark sadar aku melihatnya membuang bunga ini tadi, apa dia akan merasa bersalah? Apa dia akan mengambil kembali bunga ini, hanya... hanya untuk menghargaiku yang berusaha untuknya sampai sejauh ini.

Aku bukan laki-laki lemah. Juga bukan laki-laki yang senang mengemis rasa terima kasih. Namun, air mataku jatuh juga.

 _Karena aku kecewa._

.

 **Author Pov.**

Mark berlari secepat mungkin kembali ke taman setelah mengantarkan Donghyuck ke halte bus. Semakin malam yang membuat mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah masing-masing setelah melewati malam yang menyenangkan.

Namun, Mark tidak bisa melupakan bunganya yang dia buang ke tempat sampah karena ditertawai Donghyuck. Dia terbayang-bayang rasa bersalah terhadap Jaemin setiap kali mengingat bagaimana ia membuang bunga itu.

Ia yakin membuangnya ke tempat sampah yang ini. Tapi, bunga itu sudah tidak ada. Hanya ada dedaunan kering di dalamnya. Mark menghela napas. Berpikir, mungkin seseorang tertarik dengan mawar biru buatannya dan memungutnya untuk dijadikan hiasan ruangan.

Sudah pukul sebelas lebih saat Mark kembali ke kamarnya. Ia merasa sangat senang sampai-sampai membanting tubuhnya ke kasur. Memori tentang Donghyuck yang semalaman ini menemaninya terputar terus dan terus dalam otaknya. Sekalipun, Mark tidak bosan maupun lelah karena hal itu.

Namun, bayangan besok ia harus sekolah dan latihan lagi dengan tim sepak bolanya mau tak mau membuat dia bangkit. Ia membersihkan dirinya dan mengganti pakaian dengan baju rumah untuk setelah itu beristirahat.

"Menyenangkan?"

Tepat sebelum ia berbaring ke tempat tidurnya, suara Jaemin mengintrupsi. Mark menyibak korden jendelanya dan menemukan Jaemin berdiri di ambang pintu balkon.

"Jaemin! Kau masih bangun ternyata."

Ada beberapa kali dalam ingatan Jaemin saat Mark menatapnya dengan mata bahagia lewat jendela di seberang sana. Semua itu bisa dihitungnya dengan jari. Selebihnya, Mark hanya memasang wajah bosan padanya.

"Sangat menyenangkan. Kami hanya pergi jalan-jalan dan minum sesuatu di cafe, tapi sepertinya kencan kami ini bisa berlanjut untuk seterusnya. Jaemin _gomawo! Saranghae~_ "

Kurva di bibir Jaemin perlahan memudar. Padahal dia sengaja memberikan banyak beban di sana agar tetap bertahan seperti senyuman.

"Kalau kau mencintaiku, harusnya kau tidak buang bunganya." Ucap Jaemin dengan lirih. Dia hanya bicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Tidak. Istirahatlah."

Mark yakin Jaemin telah mengatakan sesuatu. Dia penasaran, tentu saja. Namun, Jaemin sepertinya tak mau diajak bicara lagi malam ini. Dia telah terlebih dulu berjalan masuk ke kamarnya.

Tepat sebelum sahabatnya itu menutup korden pintu kamarnya, sebuah objek dilihat Mark. Sukses membuatnya menahan napas juga membuat jantungnya berdebar gugup. Bunga biru yang seharusnya sudah hilang itu tergeletak di atas tempat tidur Jaemin. Dengan angkuh seakan tertawa mengejeknya.

.

Selama dua hari ini dia mencoba untuk bersandiwara seakan baik-baik saja. Dengan kakinya maupun hati serta harga dirinya. Jaemin berusaha untuk tetap dengan biasa datang ke sekolah bersama Mark naik sepeda dan pulang bersama yang membuatnya mau tak mau mulai mengenal anggota tim sepak bola lainnya.

"Mark sedang ke toilet. Masuk sini." Salah seorang dari mereka menarik Jaemin masuk ke ruangan. Seketika ia menjadi pusat perhatian karena merupakan eksistensi yang ganjil di ruang klub sepak bola itu.

"Teman Mark dari kecil? Pasti sulit ya." Seseorang yang lain bertanya padanya.

"Ti-tidak juga." Jelas Jaemin berbohong. Tapi, dia memang tidak pernah menganggap pertemannya dengan Mark adalah hubungan yang sulit.

"Heih! Jangan bohong. Kami sudah tahu kalau kau hanya dipermainkan olehnya." Celetukan itu membuat Jaemin mengerutkan dahinya. Ia menatap seseorang yang bertubuh paling tinggi di sana.

"Dipermainkan bagaimana? Ah! Kalian ini mengada-ada."

"Dia kan sedang mengincar Donghyuck, tapi masih saja menempel padamu. Masa' kau tidak merasa dipermainkan?"

Jaemin terdiam. Jadi, semua orang di ruangan itu sudah tahu tentang kesukaan sang kapten pada salah satu anggota ekskul musik itu. Kalau begitu, berarti selama ini dia terlihat seperti orang yang menyedihkan.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan cari pacar agar Mark tahu diri bahwa kau juga bisa sepertinya. Dan agar kau tidak dipermainkan olehnya seperti itu."

Keheningan yang Jaemin buat pada akhirnya. Dia tidak merenungkan usulan itu ataupun memikirkan cara lain untuk membuatnya terlihat sederajat dengan Mark –yang sekarang sudah nyaris punya pacar-. Jaemin hanya tidak ingin membuat suasana semakin keruh di sana. Ia juga tidak ingin terhasut dalam jalan pikiran mereka.

"Jangan buat dia makin bingung. Lagi pula, mereka hanya berteman dan tidak punya perasaan-perasaan yang kalian delusikan itu."

Jeno buka suara setelah sekian lama bungkam padahal diam bukan keahliannya.

"Tidak mungkin! Mereka berteman sangat lama. Pasti salah satu dari mereka ada..."

"Kalau itu bukan Mark, pasti Jaemin ini yang punya perasaan ke Mark. Hayo mengaku saja kau!"

"Apa!? Aduh! Jangan asal bicara kalian semua. Sungguh, kami hanya berteman dan juga aku tidak merasa dipermainkan oleh Mark. Kami hanya saling bantu saja sebagai teman. Ah! Sudahlah! Aku mau pulang saja. Bilang ke Mark, aku pulang sendiri malam ini."

Kegaduhan yang diciptakan anak-anak tim sepak bola sepertinya tak bisa di tolerir lagi oleh Jaemin. Dia segera mengangkat kakinya keluar dari ruangan. Melihat hal itu, seisi ruangan jadi gaduh. Mereka mulai bergosip ria seperti anak perempuan tentang hubungan Mark dan teman masa kecilnya yang cukup berbau drama. Ada kalanya, kegiatan itu efektif menurunkan kepenatan mereka akan latihan yang keras.

Jeno segera mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam sekolah lalu keluar dari ruangan beberapa saat setelah Jaemin pergi. Dia tidak membuang banyak waktu.

"Hey!" panggilnya sambil menepuk pundak Jaemin. "Aku Jeno. Temannya Mark, striker tim, dan yang paling tampan diantara mereka semua."

Jaemin berkedip bingung. Mengapa dia ada di sana, menepuk pundaknya dan bersikap sangat narsis.

"Aku tahu kau Jeno. Beberapa kali main ke rumah Mark 'kan? Dan, yah kau tampan." Jaemin menjeda sedikit ucapannya. "Tapi, menurutku, Huk lebih tampan lagi."

"Huk siapa? Seperti nama-"

"Huk itu burung hantu-nya Mark. _Handsome like his owner."_

Setelah itu Jaemin kembali melangkah. Tidak punya niatan untuk berteman lebih jauh dengan Jeno. Ia tidak suka namja itu. Berisik, narsis, sok cakep. Padahal, buatnya Jeno itu standar.

"Tunggu sebentar." Namun lagi-lagi Jeno menghalangi jalannya. Gerutuan kesal langsung keluar dari bibir Jaemin. "Kuantar pulang. Mana bisa kau berjalan ke rumah dengan langkah pincang begitu."

Jaemin tersentak dengan penuturan Jeno. Bahkan dua hari ini Mark tidak mengatakan apapun mengenai kakinya atau cara jalannya yang pincang. Jeno adalah orang pertama –selain keluarganya- yang secara sadar melihat dan menyuarakan keanehan cara Jaemin berjalan. Jadi, dia terdiam dalam waktu yang lama. Saking lamanya, dia tidak sadar telah naik ke motor Jeno dan diantarkannya pulang sampai rumah.

"Besok, kau akan datang 'kan?"

"Datang kemana?" tanya Jaemin balik. Dilepaskannya helm yang dia pinjam dari Jeno.

"Pertandingan kami. Ini pertandingan pertama jadi hasil besok sangat menentukan semangat kami kedepannya. Kau harus tahu itu."

"Seperti aku peduli saja." Keketusan Jaemin membuat senyuman Jeno memudar dengan cepat. Dia merutuk dalam hati. Ternyata sahabat temannya itu tidak semenarik yang dia kira. "Ini. Terima kasih sudah mengantarkan aku."

Bahkan Jaemin tak mau repot-repot menawarkan Jeno untuk mampir. Dia berlalu begitu saja.

"Mark menunggu-"

 **BRAK**

"-mu..."

.

Butuh beberapa saat bagi Mark untuk menuntaskan rasa rindunya terhadap Donghyuck. Ia bahkan berbohong pada teman se-timnya pergi ke toilet untuk mengintip Donghyuck latihan piano di ruang musik. Awalnya ia ingin menyelinap masuk dan menyapa. Namun, takut juga mengganggunya. Berakhirlah dia dengan berpuas diri di depan pintu.

Tak cukup rasanya satu lagu didengarnya. Mark butuh lebih banyak alunan piano Donghyuck untuk mengembalikan tenaganya yang habis setelah latihan. Tanpa sadar, dia menghabiskan lebih dari lima belas menit di sana. Saat matanya tak sengaja melihat jam diatas keyboard Donghyuck, ia tersentak. Seharusnya Jaemin sudah menunggunya di ruang klub.

"Mana Jaemin?" tanya Mark saat tak menemukan sahabatnya di sana.

"Pulang. Jeno yang antar. Sepertinya."

"Apa?"

Mark tidak yakin dengan yang baru saja dia dengar. Jeno, orang yang bahkan tidak bisa mengingat nama Jaemin itu tiba-tiba mengantarnya pulang? Ada sesuatu yang janggal dan Mark merasa sangat penasaran dengan hal itu.

"Tunggu dulu, tunggu... Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Mark?"

"Dia cemburu. Ya, kelihatan sih."

" _What!? I'm not!_ Kalian tahu aku suka Donghyuck sedangkan Jaemin itu urusan lain. Walau aku tidak suka padanya, tapi dia kan temanku jadi tidak salah dong kalau aku agak khawatir."

"Yah tentu saja kau khawatir. Mau bagaimana lagi, Jeno kan lebih tampan, lebih terkenal punya banyak fans lagi. Kau khawatir tersaingi olehnya."

Kalau Mark bukanlah kapten dalam tim ini, dia tidak akan segan-segan membuat anggota kelompoknya babak belur. Ejekan itu menyakitinya. Jeno jelas lebih punya segalanya dibanding Mark dan selama dua tahun pertemanan mereka yang baik-baik saja, Mark tidak pernah ingin membandingkan diri dengannya. Namun, tidak dengan orang lain. Meski mereka dalam tim yang sama, Mark selalu merasa ada kompetisi di dalam sini. Ia merasa terlalu banyak mulut yang siap memprovokasinya.

"Terserah kalian."

Saking capeknya, dia tidak ingin mendengar satu katapun lagi dari orang di ruangan itu. Mark pulang. Dengan sepedanya yang biasa ia bawa bersama beban berat di belakang karena Jaemin. Merasa kayuhan sepeda yang ringan membuatnya kembali teringat betapa dia benar-benar tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan Jeno. Laki-laki itu bahkan mengantarkan sahabatnya yang cidera naik motor. Pasti lebih nyaman buat Jaemin.

Diam-diam dia berencana memasang tempat duduk di bagian belakang sepedanya.

.

Riuh, ramai, bising. Apalagi yang bisa digambarkan dari situasi saat ini? Ah! Bau keringat para suporter yang menusuk hidung. Hal terburuk dalam pertandingan sepak bola.

Suara Donghyuck yang melengking tak kalah buruknya dengan bau ketiak bapak-bapak di depan Jaemin. Gendang telinganya berdenyut-denyut siap untuk meledak.

Tadi, setelah pulang sekolah, Donghyuck langsung menarik tangan Jaemin dengan antusias menuju stadion yang menjadi tempat pertandingan sepak bola sekolah mereka. Dia dengan bahagia bercerita tentang bagaimana dia bisa dapat libur latihan di hari minus satu lombanya. Tak lupa mengucapkan kata-kata penyemangat untuk Mark walau orang yang dia semangati tak ada di sana.

Jaemin menyimpan kekesalan di hatinya. Iri karena Donghyuck bisa lepas menunjukkan pada dunia-bahkan dia- 'kecintaannya' atas Mark. Jaemin ingat bahwa di pertandingan atau perlombaan sahabatnya sebelum ini, dia adalah satu-satunya yang menyemangati Mark lebih keras ketimbang orang lain. Sekarang dia tidak bisa lagi.

Bola yang menjadi rebutan 22 orang di lapangan kini ada dalam jangkauan Jeno. Ia menggiring bolanya ke gawang dengan tim lawan yang menjaga ketat di sekelilingnya. Pemain sayap kanan memberikan kode pada Jeno untuk mengumpan bola. Tanpa ragu, Jeno menendang bola itu keluar.

Sepersekian detik, hanya beberapa waktu saja saat bola itu berpindah kaki, pemain lawan yang hendak merebut bola tanpa sengaja menslide tubuhnya di rumput dan mengenai kaki Jeno sampai dia terjatuh.

Jaemin terkesiap dengan jatuhnya Jeno sampai tanpa sadar berdiri dari bangku. Tak ada stimulus lain atau alasan lain sampai dia berbuat demikian. Hanya, karena kaget saja.

"Hoho... Khawatir huh?"

"Diam, Dong!"

Pertandingan selanjutnya berjalan mulus. Sepertinya lawan bukanlah saingan yang sepadan dengan tim sepak bola sekolah mereka. Menjelang babak kedua, skor menunjukkan angka 2-0 untuk tim Mark.

"MARK LEE! SEMANGAT!" Teriak Donghyuck saat istirahat antar babak membuat kedua tim mendekati tribun. Dengan gigi-gigi rapinya Donghyuck menciptakan senyum cerah yang bisa membuat cahayanya sendiri –menurut Jaemin.

Disamping Donghyuck, Jaemin duduk tenang. Sebenarnya dia ingin menyembunyikan wajah di telapak tangan berkat teriakan Donghyuck yang mengundang banyak tawa dari orang-orang di sekitar. Tepat saat niatan itu muncul, matanya bertemu pandang dengan seseorang di lapangan hijau itu. Tentu, bukan Mark. Bukan pula mereka-mereka yang menggodanya tempo hari.

Jeno mengangkat sekilas dagunya. Meminta pendapat Jaemin tentang permainannya hari ini. Selama satu babak, Jeno satu-satunya yang berhasil membobol gawang lawan. Dia hebat –Jaemin tidak bisa menyangkal kenyataan _pahit_ bahwa Mark dikalahkan oleh seseorang yang narsis semacamnya.

Jaemin mengangkat jempolnya. Lebih cepat dari kedipan mata bersamaan dengan senyum tak ikhlas yang dengan ajaib mengembangkan eyesmile Jeno.

Mark melihat. Lewat ujung matanya dia melihat senyuman Jeno yang menggelikan. Dia merasa ketiaknya cukup basah untuk membuat Jeno berhenti tersenyum selamanya. Tapi sebelum pikiran gila itu terlaksana, peluit tanda dimulainya pertandingan berbunyi.

.

Selesai pertandingan, para penonton mulai meninggalkan stadion. Tak tertarik melihat acara foto-foto pemain di lapangan yang gayanya sudah seperti pemenang piala dunia. Meninggalkan para fans yang berteriak histeris –yang juga menjadi alasan mereka untuk ingin cepat pergi.

Melihat kondisi lapangan yang makin sepi, Donghyuck segera mengangkat tasnya lalu berjalan mendekati pagar tribun di belakang bangku pemain tim Mark. Ia melangkah seakan melupakan eksistensi Jaemin yang datang menonton pertandingan ini bersamanya. Di lain pihak, Jaemin juga tidak sadar telah ditinggal dibelakang. Ia terlalu sibuk mencari handuk dan air mineral yang biasa dia siapkan untuk Mark. Sambil berjalan menuruni tangga, namja itu tak berhenti mencoba menarik handuk yang terjepit diantara buku-bukunya.

"Aku membelikan ini untuk, hyung." Mark yang baru saja hendak bicara karena kedatangan Donghyuck langsung menutup kembali mulutnya. Sebotol minuman isotonik tersaji di hadapannya, plus Donghyuck yang memberikannya.

"Gomawo. Kau baik sekali."

Mark langsung meneguk minuman itu seperti meminum air surga. Dengan senyum dari telinga ke telinga yang membuat siapapun heran, kenapa dia tidak tersedak minum dengan cara demikian.

Ini terasa terlalu drama buat Jaemin. Dia melihat sahabatnya –yang sudah mendapat calon pacar baru- mengabaikan dia. Mark melupakan kebiasaan yang Jaemin lakukan setiap pertandingannya. Dengan gampang dia menerima minuman dari orang lain.

Jaemin menyimpan kembali air minum dan handuknya. Perlahan dia mengatur napas untuk menstabilkan kedongkolan di hatinya. Lagi-lagi dia marah.

Drama yang dilihat kakaknya di televisi selalu membuat Jeno muak. Kisah mereka terlalu fiktif dan tidak masuk akal. Ia bahkan sampai ragu kakaknya masih punya otak untuk tahu dimana batas dunia nyata dan dunia drama saat teriakan histeris sang kakak selalu menyertai drama-drama itu. Namun sekarang, dia merasa sudah menjadi aktor utama drama yang disukai saudaranya. Bagaimana bisa, tanpa sengaja dia melihat Jaemin menyimpan kembali minum dan handuknya dengan sorot mata terluka menatap Donghyuck dan Mark? Dia ingin mengabaikan hal itu dan mengambil airnya sendiri di dalam tas.

"Kerja bagus Mark." Ucap Jaemin. "Kau bermain dengan baik."

Gerakan Jeno terhenti sampai saat tangannya membuka retsleting tasnya. Jeno merasa... merasa bagaimana ya?

"Hei! Nana, kau punya minum tidak?"

Awalnya tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang Jeno ajak bicara. Namun, striker itu segera mendekati Jaemin dan membuat teman-temannya tertegun.

"Minumku ketinggalan, sepertinya. Kau punya minum 'kan? Minta sini."

Jaemin melotot pada Jeno. "Apa-apaan kau?" desisnya.

"Aduh, cepatlah. Aku bisa mati kehausan tahu!"

Tidak ada waktu untuk Jaemin melihat bagaimana sekitar memandang aneh padanya dan Jeno. Ia segera mengambil minum yang seharusnya jadi milik Mark dan memberikannya pada namja tak tahu diri di depannya.

" _Gomawo_ , Nana." Selesai meneguk setengah isi dari botolnya, Jeno mengembalikan benda itu pada sang pemilik sambil menceletuk sekali lagi, "Eh, aku pinjam handukmu juga dong."

Jaemin tidak sempat pula mencerna kalimat Jeno karena tiba-tiba handuk –yang tanpa sengaja mencul dari dalam tasnya- telah diambil.

"Maaf sudah tidak sopan. Tapi, keringatku ini mengganggu." Jeno menggulir manik hitamnya ke sudut mata. Melihat Mark yang sedang memainkan gigi-giginya dalam kata lain menggertakkannya.

"Aku tidak bawa handuk hyung. Maaf ya." Ucap Donghyuck.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau datang saja aku sudah senang."

Jaemin membuang muka. Sengaja tidak sengaja menatap Jeno. Tak ada yang terjadi setelahnya.

.

"Ayo kita makan bersama. Berhubung kita dapat teman baru juga." Celetuk Donghyuck.

"Maaf Donghyuck. Hari ini aku tidak bisa." Cepat-cepat Jaemin menolak ajakan itu. "Aku ada janji dengan pelatih untuk latihan sekali lagi setelah ini."

"Yah... tidak asik. Masa' pelatihmu tidak memberikan libur?"

Jaemin hanya tersenyum sedih. Benar, dia juga kesal pada pelatihnya. Padahal kalau malam ini saja dia bisa istirahat, mungkin besok kakinya yang terkilir akan lebih baik. Sebenarnya dia cukup khawatir dengan kondisinya sekarang. Apakah dia bisa melakukannya dengan baik di pertandingan besok?

"Jja! Kalau begitu aku akan antar Nana kembali ke sekolah, dan kalian berdua... silahkan menikmati makan malam bersama."

Mark hendak menyuarakan ketidaksetujuannya. Dia ingin mengantar Jaemin pula ke sekolah dan melihatnya latihan. Tapi, ia juga tidak mungkin meninggalkan Donghyuck.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Mark hyung, kita berdua saja ya."

"Kita juga pergi sekarang. Takutnya Nana telat. Ayo Nana."

Tanpa menerima jawaban apapun dari Jaemin, Jeno menarik sahabat temannya itu pergi.

.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

Jaemin tidak bisa berpura-pura mengabaikan Jeno lagi saat namja itu berjalan mengikutinya menuju lapangan sekolah. Setelah perjalanan hening yang mereka lewati sebelumnya, Jeno sepertinya tidak merasa puas berdekatan dengan Jaemin. Jadi dia mengikutinya seperti seorang bodyguard.

"Melakukan-"

"Kenapa kau seperti ini padaku? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi baik padaku? Selama ini kita tidak saling kenal. Kau pun juga tidak pernah menyapaku sebelumnya. Buatku, kau itu Cuma temannya Mark yang suka tebar pesona, tidak lebih. Jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini lagi. Rasanya janggal karena aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu."

Jaemin langsung berlari ke lapangan dimana pelatihnya telah menunggu. Dia tidak peduli lagi pada eksistensi Jeno. Apakah dia akan tetap berdiri mematung di sana atau pergi dengan kemarahan. Jaemin juga berusaha menghapus rasa terima kasih di hatinya karena kebaikan namja itu.

Jeno tidak pergi. Dia mendekati pagar jaring yang mengelilingi lapangan. Meski sikap tidak ramah Jaemin cukup mengganggu dan mengusik emosi, dia tidak punya niatan untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Dilihatnya Jaemin yang mulai latihan dengan pelatihnya. Jelas terlihat bagaimana dia berlari dengan pincang. Melihatnya saja sudah membuat Jeno meringis.

Semalaman itu Jeno menghabiskan waktunya untuk melihat latihan Jaemin. Melihatnya terjatuh dan dimarahi. Dan mendengarnya menangis karena pelatih menyuruhnya mundur dari perlombaan.

.

.

Mark tidak terlalu mengerti tentang musik. Dia hanya sebatas tahu memainkan gitar karena orang tua yang memaksanya belajar alat musik itu. Selebihnya, dia hanya bisa menikmati tanpa bisa menilai apakah alunan musik itu bernilai seni atau tidak. Diantara orang-orang yang menonton kompetisi ini, mungkin dia adalah orang yang paling buta akan piano juga suara yang dihasilkannya. Namun, Mark tahu, dia tidak buta untuk melihat betapa indahnya Donghyuck kala memainkan instrumen besar itu. Di sada seratus persen bahwa yang ada di depan panggung sana adalah malaikatnya.

Ada beberapa hal yang selama beberapa hari ini menggantung di pikiran Mark tanpa bisa dilepas. Mengenai perasaannya pada Donghyuck. Sebenarnya jika kau merasa tertarik pada seseorang, kau tidak perlu memikirkannya sampai sejauh yang Mark lakukan. Cukup nikmati saja perasaan itu sampai kapan waktu membuatnya abadi atau lenyap.

Ini pengalaman pertamanya. Kala perubahan fisiologis dan persepsi subjektif yang dia rasakan diartikan sebagai sebuah emosi yang lain dari yang pernah dia tahu. Seperti gabungan dari seluruh emosi primer yang ada. Semacam percampuran antara marah dan sedih yang diartikan sebagai menyesal atau sedih dan takut yang berarti sebuah kekhawatiran. Mark belajar sebuah emosi sekunder baru, cinta.

Selama dia berteman dekat dengan Jaemin, tidak pernah dirasakannya afeksi ini dengan sahabatnya itu sebagai objek. Perasaat ganjil itu diam-diam ia bandingkan dengan semua perasaannya pada Jaemin –seseorang yang dekat dengannya lebih dari orang lain. Sampai akhirnya mendapatkan titik terang yang nyatanya terlalu kuat untuk ditidakacuhkan keberadaannya.

Penampilan Donghyuck selesai dalam waktu yang singkat. Atau mungkin karena Mark yang mendengarkannya dengan otak penuh pikiran sehingga waktu yang dirasakannya jadi terasa lebih pendek. Ia tak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Sekarang yang dilakukannya hanya bertepuk tangan meriah. Sekaligus mendari perhatian dari orang di atas panggung itu.

Saat pandangan mata itu bertemu, keduanya tersenyum penuh arti satu sama lain.

.

Jaemin meyakinkan dirinya bahwa tidak ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi. Semua akan berjalan seperti yang dia perkirakan karena dia sudah berusaha keras hingga saat ini. Meski itu berarti dia tidak jadi juara pertama, Jaemin pikir untuk pemula paling tidak dia harus melewati garis finish.

Pergelangan kakinya yang bengkak dibebatnya dengan perban. Mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit di daerah sana yang membuatnya tak berlari cukup kencang.

"Kakimu baik-baik saja?" pelatih datang mendekatinya. Tentu dia mementingkan kesehatan muridnya lebih dari apapun. Namun kali ini dia menghadapi murid yang cukup keras kepala sampai dia tak berhenti merasa khawatir.

"Cukup baik. Pelatih tidak perlu khawatir."

"Kalau kau bicara seperti itu, aku malah tambah khawatir."

Jaemin hanya tersenyum kecil.

Dilihatnya jam dinding di atas pintu. Setengah jam lagi pertandingannya akan dimulai. Dia mengambil ponsel dalam tas untuk mengetikkan pesan pada sahabatnya.

 **Untuk, Mark**

 **Dimana?**

.

Saat pembawa acara mengumumkan kejuaraan kompetisi itu dan menyebutkan Donghyuck ada di peringkat pertama, Mark tidak heran. Dengan lagu yang dia mainkan tadi, tanpa cacat itu.

"Penampilanmu bagus sekali. Tidak heran kau juara satu."

"Terima kasih, Hyung." Donghyuck tersenyum lebar. Tak mampu menyembunyikan kegembiraannya. Karena kemenangan pertamanya dan karena kehadiran Mark. Hari ini terasa begitu sempurna.

Di balik panggung itu mereka menciptakan keheningan dalam keramaian sejenak. Tak ada yang berniat berkata sampai ibu Donghyuck menghampiri anaknya. Dia memiliki senyum yang mirip dengan Donghyuck, sangat mirip, sama cantiknya.

"Jadi ini yang namanya Mark? Oh... pantas Donghyuck-"

"Hush! Eomma..."

Sebelum wanita itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sang anak sudah lebih dulu menghentikannya. Mark heran dengan tingkah mereka namun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain tersenyum.

"Mark, ikutlah dengan kami. Kami mau merayakan kemenangan Donghyuck."

Demi dewa, tentu saja Mark serasa dibumbung tinggi ke langit dengan tawaran itu. Kurang beruntung apa lagi dia? Baru pertama bertemu langsung di sambut baik oleh orang tua Donghyuck. Ini kesempatan yang ingin dia manfaatkan dengan baik.

Tapi ia seketika terdiam dalam hati.

"Aku akan sangat senang kalau kau ik- Ah, kau mau menonton pertandingan Jaemin ya?"

Ada janji yang dia harus tepati.

Dalam kebimbangan dia mencari sebuah jalan keluar. Tentang baik dan buruk semua kemungkinan pilihan yang bakal dia pihak.

.

Banyak orang menonton pertandingan ini. Mereka berteriak menyemangati orang-orang yang bersiap melaju sejauh tiga kilometer untuk memperebutkan posisi juara cabang lari jarak jauh.

Jaemin merasa tangannya berkeringat. Dia tidak bisa merasakan kakinya lagi saking gugupnya. Di tribun, dia melihat Jisung datang bersama Chenle dan Renjun –yang baru saja menyelesaikan perlombaan mereka- juga Jeno. Namun dia tidak melihat Mark. Seseorang yang dia sangat harapkan untuk hadir. Terlebih saat ayahnya sibuk kerja dan ibunya yang tiba-tiba ada urusan ke Jeju. Jaemin merasa sendirian. Dia butuh sosok itu disampingnya untuk memberikan semangat.

Sudah berpuluh-puluh pesan dia kirim namun tak ada yang dibalas. Sepuluh menit lalu Jaemin menyerah untuk berharap. Dia bertekad untuk berlari dengan kemampuan kakinya sendiri tanpa mengharapkan dorongan dari orang lain. Namun begitu di lapangan, tekanan membuatnya merasa sangat kecil. Tanpa sadar dia menangis walau sadar tak ada waktu lagi untuk itu.

Suara ledakan pistol menandai dimulainya perlombaan. Seketika teriakan penyemangat mendera stadion bahkan setelah setelah para pelari menghilang di balik pintu gerbang untuk berlari mengelilingi kota.

"Aku harap Jaemin hyung menang. Dia berlatih sangat keras." Harap Jisung yang tentu diamini oleh teman-temannya yang lain.

"Kemana Mark?" desis Jeno saat tak menemukan sosok itu di manapun. Dia membuka ponsel dan berusaha menghubunginya namun hanya nada sambung yang dia dengar.

"Mark temannya Jaemin hyung tidak datang?" tanya Renjun.

"Entahlah. Seharusnya kompetisi piano Donghyuck sudah selesai sekarang. Tapi, kemana dia?"

Jaemin ada di urutan ke tiga. Dia cukup terkejut dengan posisinya sekarang. Tak pernah dia sangka ada di urutan tiga teratas. Fakta itu membuatnya semakin bersemangat untuk berlari. Satu orang di depannya dia lewati hingga sekarang posisinya di urutan kedua. Orang di urutan pertama berlari dengan cepat dan Jaemin tidak tahu apakah dia bisa menyalipnya atau tidak. Tiba-tiba dia merasa tujuannya mulai berubah. Dia ingin jadi yang pertama.

Tiga perempat rute telah terlewati. Stadion sudah terlihat lagi di depan matanya. Jaemin mempercepat laju larinya. Dia harus mengalahkan orang itu. Dia harus bisa membuktikan pada orang tuanya bahwa dia bisa melakukan hal lain selain belajar. Dia juga ingin membuktikan pada Mark bahwa dia bisa...

Laki-laki itu menyalip saat masuk stadion. Kembali suara riuh menyambut mereka.

"Itu Jaemin hyung! Astaga astaga!" Dan tanpa sadar kehadiran Jaemin membuat Chenle berkomentar dalam bahasa Korea yang tidak dikuasainya.

Jeno membulatkan matanya. Terkagum-kagum dengan kecepatan lari Jaemin juga dengan daya tahannya.

 _Jaemin-ah..._

Tapi sebagai seseorang yang sama-sama mengandalkan kaki, Jeno tidak berhenti risau. Dia tahu...

Garis finish sudah di depan mata. Jaemin berusaha sekuat mungkin menambah kecepatan larinya. Dia tidak ingin kalah disana. Meski rasa sakit di kakinya semakin menjadi-jadi, dia tidak ingin kalah.

Tumpuan selanjutnya di kaki kanan, kakinya yang cidera membawanya pada rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

 **BRUK!**

Jaemin terjatuh di trek. Ia ingin berteriak kesakitan. Namun, kesadarannya lebih cepat hilang ketimbang suaranya yang masih di tenggorokan.

" **JAEMIN!"**

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **A.N.** aku kembali dengan chapter baru~~ Wah, gak nyangka responnya bagus. Seneng deh jadinya *paan sih tor...

Gimana Chapter ini? Kepanjangan? Iya, maaf. Terlalu membosankan? Iya, maaf aku sadar sekali untuk yang ini. Terlalu drama? Maaf, kalo ini udah ada warningnya hehehe...

Jeno muncul dengan tidak elitnya. Gak ada hujan gak ada angin langsung beraksi. Eits, tapi semua itu ada alasannya. Temukan di chapter selanjutnya eaaa~

Terima kasih untuk yang telah baca dan review dan favorite dan follow. Heran deh, yang review belasan tapi yang favorite duapuluhan. Wkwkwk... emang lebih gampang pencet fav ya. Gak papa. Makasih lho~

Jangan lupa kritik saran. Tapi kalo kritik typo, itu susah diperbaikinya (bacok tidak ya bacok tidak ya)

 _Hope You Like It ^^_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sometimes... Someone**

.

CHAPTER 3

Warning! YAOI, Best-fucking-Friend, Typo(s), DRAMA!

Pair! Mark x Jaemin

Slight! Mark x Donghyuck, Jeno x Jaemin

NCT adalah punya Sment, Saya cuma pinjem nama dan gejolak cinta yang mereka rasakan satu sama lain (?)

.

Happy Reading

.

Jaemin melangkahkan kakinya untuk pertama kali kembali ke kamar setelah seminggu. Dia merindukan tempat kubus yang berantakan itu. Meski dia tidak benci rumah sakit, tidak benci bau obat, tidak benci dokter dan segala sesuatu tentang tempat orang sakit itu, baginya kamar miliknya tetaplah yang terbaik.

Meski tak asing dengan keadaan kamarnya, dia tidak ingat telah merapikan kasurnya seperti ini dan membuat meja belajarnya rapi tanpa buku berserakan. Dia juga tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali mengganti air dalam vas mawar yang bunganya bahkan sudah separuhnya berubah cokelat. Seharusnya bunga itu sudah mengering sepenuhnya jika seminggu ini memang tidak ada yang merawat.

" _EOMMA, GOMAWO_!"

Tidak ada orang lain selain ibunya yang sudi melakukan ini semua.

Jaemin meletakkan kruknya di samping tempat tidur lalu berjingkat ke kursi belajarnya. Dia menyamankan diri duduk di sana sambil mengotak-atik ponselnya.

"Jaemin-ah! Na Jaemin."

Panggilan itu membuat tubuh Jaemin menegang. Mendengarnya saja berhasil membuat kemarahannya membuncah lagi setelah beberapa saat berhasil dia padamkan. Sekarang atau mungkin selamanya, dia tidak ingin mendengar suara itu lagi jika bisa. Dan jika orang tuanya memperbolehkan, dia ingin pindah sekolah bahkan pindah rumah ke tempat yang jauh untuk berhenti melihat wajah itu, orang itu.

Jaemin berjalan menuju pintu balkon. Korden oranye yang tersibak ditariknya hingga menutupi kaca pintu. Membuat pandangannya maupun orang di seberang terhalang.

"Maafkan aku. Tolong dengar dulu penjelasanku, Jaemin. Buka pintunya..." Mark membuka lebar jendela kamarnya untuk memastikan suaranya sampai di seberang dengan jelas. Dia hampir kehabisan asa untuk membujuk Jaemin. "Kau tidak mau dengar alasanku, baiklah. Tapi, buka pintunya. Kita bisa selesaikan masalah ini baik-baik. Jangan lari seperti anak kecil."

Tanda diduga, usahanya berhasil. Pintu kamar itu terbuka dengan Jaemin yang menampakkan dirinya. Dia berjalan pincang ke balkon dengan kaki kanan yang terbebat perban rapi.

"Akhirnya kau-"

Mark tak melanjutkan kata-katanya saat melihat segenggam tangkai mawar yang layu di tangan Jaemin. Jantungnya berhenti berdetak saat bunga itu dilempar cepat ke arahnya.

 **PRAK!**

Mahkotanya yang rapuh jatuh berguguran berkat terbentur bingkai kaca jendela kamar Mark. Pandangan keduanya sekilas tertutupi warna biru putih coklat mawar-mawar hancur itu. Keheningan membawa mereka melayang di udara lebih lama ketimbang yang seharusnya

"Kau, orang paling tidak tahu diri yang pernah kukenal."

Jaemin masuk kembali ke kamarnya. Dia tidak tahan lagi. Ingin menangis sejadi-jadinya kalau bisa.

Mark masih syok dengan apa yang dilakukan Jaemin. Setelah pintu di seberang tertutup rapat, dia kehilangan kekuatannya untuk berdiri.

"Hiks..."

Mark tidak pernah menyangka akan jadi seperti ini. Ia tidak menyangka air mata kesedihan pertamanya dibuat oleh Jaemin. Ia tidak menyangka sahabatnya itu berhasil membuat hatinya sakit luar biasa. Krisis terhebat yang pernah dia alami hingga sejauh hidupnya.

Air matanya mengalir deras bersamaan dengan isakan yang memalukan. Dia tidak peduli pada keluarganya yang mungkin akan mendengar tangisannya. Mark hanya sudah tidak sanggup menahan sakit hatinya dalam diam.

Jaehyun langsung berlari ke kamar adiknya saat mendengar suara tangisan yang sangat jarang terdengar di rumah itu. Dia menduga sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi. Benar saja. Mark terduduk lemas di lantai dengan mahkota-mahkota bunga yang berserakan di sekelilingnya. Adiknya menangis.

Tanpa banyak bicara, dia memeluk saudara terdekatnya itu.

" _Uljima_. _Gwenchana..._ "

Lalu, tangisan Mark semakin keras terdengar.

Terdengar sampai seberang dimana seorang yang lain tengah melakukan hal yang sama.

.

Semua berawal dari hari itu. Dimana Jaemin tak sadarkan diri di trek lari. Dia langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit dengan ambulan bersama pelatih di dalamnya. Jisung dan lainnya yang sejak awal Jaemin dibawa ke ruang kesehatan setia menunggu hanya bisa terdiam seakan kena stroke dadakan saat pelatih memberitahukan mereka untuk pulang karena Jaemin harus cepat-cepat mendapat penanganan dokter.

Jeno tak mau tinggal diam. Dia menyuruh ketiga temannya untuk pulang lebih dulu sementara dia menggunakan motor menyusul Jaemin ke rumah sakit. Ia merasa punya sedikit tanggung jawab atas namja itu berhubungan orang tuanya sedang tidak ada di sana dan sahabatnya juga pergi entah kemana. Dalam hati dia mengutuk Mark yang sama sekali tak memunculkan batang hidungnya sore ini.

"Apa kata dokter?" tanya Jeno yang setia menemani Jaemin di UGD sementara pelatihnya pergi menemui dokter.

Laki-laki paruh baya itu menggeleng lemah sembari memunculkan raut wajah bersalah. Dia mendekati Jaemin yang masih tak sadarkan diri di atas tempat tidur. Memberikan sebuah tepukan penyemangan di bahunya walau Jaemin tak akan sadar akan perlakuan itu.

Jeno merasa tubuhnya bergetar melihat pemandangan itu. Rasanya dia benar-benar kecewa. Tapi, dia tidak tahu kecewa pada siapa.

Sementara itu di stadion, seorang laki-laki berlari secepat yang dia bisa masuk kedalam tribun. Orang yang ditabraknya mengerang kesal namun dihiraukannya. Tidak ada waktu lagi baginya. Kesempatan itu terbang melayang secepat bulu dibawa angin. Tapi, Mark tidak berhenti.

Stadion masih ramai. Di tengah lapangan, atlet lompat tinggi sedang ambil bagian menyuarakan tempat besar itu. Ia menepuk salah satu orang yang sekiranya berumur sama dengannya.

"Lomba lari maraton sudah selesai?"

"Iya. Sudah dari tadi." Namja itu nyaris mengembalikan atensinya pada lapangan saat Mark kembali mengacaukan kesenangannya.

"Siapa yang menang?"

"Dari sekolah pinggiran."

Mark hanya menghela napas. Dia membiarkan orang asing itu kembali larut dalam teriakan suporter lain. Setelah ini ia harus ekstra menggunakan kupingnya untuk mendengar celotehan Jaemin tentang kekalahannya, plus kemarahannya karena dia tidak datang. Mark berencana membelikan Jaemin cokelat sebagai sogokan agar namja itu tak marah lama-lama.

Dia hendak membayar cokelatnya saat menemukan ponselnya bergetar di dalam tas. Benda persegi panjang itu luar biasa panas. Menandakan aktivitas ponsel yang terus menerus beberapa saat belakangan. Matanya membulat melihat banyaknya notifikasi yang dia dapatkan.

Kebanyakan dari Jaemin lalu teman Jaemin –Jisung- dan yang terakhir adalah Jeno. Namja itu tergolong jarang menghubunginya lewat media ponsel. Mereka kebanyakan berinteraksi secara langsung.

Ponsel Mark kembali bergetar. Kali ini telepon dari Jeno. Tanpa menunggu lama Mark segera mengangkatnya.

"Yeoboseo..."

[Ah! Bisa gila aku. Kenapa tidak balas pesan atau angkat teleponku?]

"Ponselku di tas jadi aku tidak dengar. Pesanmu juga belum sempat kubaca. Kenapa?"

Seseorang di seberang sana tak menjawab. Sekiranya tengah bicara dengan seseorang. Lalu akhirnya kembali bersuara.

[Jaemin masuk rumah sakit. Sekarang di ruang operasi. Cepatlah kesini. Rumah Sakit Universitas Seoul.]

Kalimat itu tak menimbulkan dampak apapun untuk Mark yang mendengarnya. Dia merasa Jeno tengah membuat lelucon –karena memang itu yang biasa dia lakukan-. Setahunya Jaemin hanya baru saja kalah perlombaan lari dan mungkin saat ini sedang menangis di toilet. Namja menyebalkan juga itu tidak mungkin berakhir dengan percobaan bunuh diri hanya karena kalah. Mark tahu pasti seberapa kuat mental sahabatnya itu.

[Heh! Kau dengar tidak? Kalau dengar jawab aku!]

"Kau bercanda? Untuk apa Jaemin di sana? Jeno-ya, jangan main-main."

[Aku tidak bercanda bajingan!]

" _Ji-Jinjja_?"

 **Tut!**

Sambungan sudah lebih dulu terputus. Mark terdiam di atas lantai kayu toko cokelat tanpa bisa mencerna maksud ucapan Jeno sebelumnya.

.

Mark bergerak cepat menyusuri lorong yang sebelumnya ditunjukkan seorang suster menuju ruang operasi. Jantungnya masih terpacu. Dalam pikirannya, kemungkinan bahwa Jeno mengerjainya tetap mendominasi.

Tapi, di ujung lorong sana ia melihat temannya duduk di atas bangku sembari terdiam. Di seberangnya seseorang yang Mark yakini sebagai pelatih Jaemin juga melakukan hal yang sama. seketika langkahnya terasa berat. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga dia tetap sampai.

"Kau disini. Akhirnya." Jeno menyambutnya dengan senyum tipis. Diisyaratkannya space kosong yang ada di sebelahnya untuk Mark duduki. Alih-alih mempedulikan tawaran itu, Mark lebih tertarik untuk mengetahui laki-laki yang benar-benar dioperasi dalam ruangan sana.

"Kenapa? Dia hanya berlari tapi kenapa sampai seperti ini?"

Jeno menarik tangan Mark hingga dia terduduk. Melihat keringat yang meluncur deras dari kapten timnya itu saja Jeno bisa tahu betapa tergesanya dia sampai di tempat ini.

"Kau tahu 'kan sebelum ini dia cidera? Jalannya terpincang seperti itu, kau pasti sadar."

Kalimat itu cukup menggelitik bagi Mark. Tentu dia tahu. Bagaimana cidera itu muncul saja dia tahu.

"Cideranya makin buruk karena dia memaksakan diri. Tadi saat perlombaan akhirnya dia pingsan." Jeno menjeda kalimatnya untuk melihat reaksi Mark. Ada rasa keingintahuan yang besar di hati Jeno yang selama ini dia simpan sendiri. Seberapa berartikah Jaemin untuknya? "Ligamen pergelangan kakinya robek. Seluruhnya."

Mark kehilangan seluruh kemampuan linguistiknya untuk mengungkapkan perasaan yang saat ini sedang dirasanya meledak-ledak. Seandainya dia bisa terteriak, hanya untuk melepas beban berat yang tiba-tiba jatuh tepat di dadanya, dia akan lakukan. Namun seandainya akan tetap jadi sesuatu yang tidak mungkin terjadi, itulah mengapa mereka disebut seandainya. Yang menjadi fakta sekarang adalah Mark yang tak bersuara sepatah kata pun bahkan setelah Jaemin keluar dari ruang operasi.

.

"Bukannya kau besok sekolah? Pulang sana."

Mark tak bergerak dari kursinya yang ada di sebelah tempat tidur Jaemin. Teman masa kecilnya itu masih tertidur pasca operasi tiga jam lalu. Selama itu, Mark terus menggenggam tangan Jaemin yang terhubung dengan selang infus. Selama pertemanan mereka, baru kali ini ia melihat Jaemin terbaring begitu lemah tanpa tenaga. Ini adalah pertama kali buatnya opname di rumah sakit.

"Aku sudah menghubungi _eomma_. Katanya, aku bisa menginap disini dan pulang pagi sebelum sekolah besok. _Samcheon_ tidak perlu khawatir."

Ayah Jaemin berdecak keras. Tak habis pikir dengan teman putranya yang membingungkan. Padahal selama ini sikapnya cukup tidak bersahabat pada Jaemin. Tapi, kali ini dia bahkan tak bergerak sedikitpun dari kursi itu. Terlebih saat Jeno –teman Jaemin yang baru dikenalnya- pamit pulang.

"Sebentar lagi ibunya Jaemin akan sampai dan kau tidak bisa duduk di kursi itu terus. Ia akan memakainya."

"Kalau begitu aku akan ke sofa. Pokoknya aku mau disini." Kukeuh Mark.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Aneh begitu,"

Hanya diam yang Mark lakukan. Dia tidak ingin menjelaskan apapun pada ayah Jaemin. Tak ingin mengakui bahwa dia tidak bisa menepati janji yang dia buat bersama anaknya, tak ingin mengakui bahwa mungkin dia ikut andil dalam terbaringnya Jaemin di sini sekarang.

Sadar bahwa dia pengecut, Mark tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk menebus semua kesalahan itu. Yang ada di pikirannya adalah menunggui Jaemin paling tidak sampai sadar dan meminta maaf.

" _Appa..."_

Panggilan lemah yang tiba-tiba terdengar itu sontak membuat dua orang namja yang sadar di ruang itu terkesiap.

"Syukurlah kau sudah bangun. Tidurmu lama sekali." Ucap Ayah Jaemin dengan rasa syukur yang terdengar jelas.

" _Appa,_ aku tidak bisa menggerakkan kakiku."

"Sabar dulu. Kakimu keseleo parah jadi memang tidak bisa digerakkan. Sepertinya begitu..."

"Apa yang dokter lakukan pada kakiku?"

Ayah Jaemin mengalihkan pandangan pada Mark yang ada di seberangnya. Seseorang yang belum disadari Jaemin sampai beberapa detik setelahnya. "Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Jaemin dingin.

"Mark menungguimu sejak operasi. Dia khawatir padamu."

"Operasi apa? Kakiku!?"

Nada bicara Jaemin langsung naik. Dia langsung berusaha melihat kakinya di bawah. Usaha yang membuatnya semakin mendesis.

"Jaemin tenang!" Mark berusaha menenangkan Jaemin. Namun, hasil yang didapatkan malah sebaliknya. Tangannya ditepis kasar. Bersamaan dengan tatapan yang demi Tuhan sangat mengerikan dari Jaemin. Mark merasakan tubuhnya bergetar saat melihat tatapan itu datang dari Jaemin. Seseorang yang tidak disangkanya dapat menatapnya dengan cara seperti itu.

"Pergi." Satu kata yang seakan sukses membuat jantung Mark berhenti berdetak namun nyatanya tidak. Dia masih hidup dari kerja benda itu dan sialnya karena dia masih bekerja, rasa sakit yang dihasilkan dari hal imajiner terasa begitu sakitnya.

"Jaemin-"

" _Appa_ , suruh dia pergi."

"Jaemin..."

"PERGI!"

Teriakan itu bahkan terdengar menyakitkan untuk Jaemin sendiri. Dia tidak biasa melakukan hal itu. Terlebih pada Mark yang disayanginya. Ya, dia menyayangi Mark sampai sejauh ini. Tapi, tidak ada yang dia dapatkan dari perasaan itu kecuali rasa sakit juga penderitaan.

Ayah Jaemin segera menuntun Mark keluar dari kamar itu.

"Maafkan Jaemin. Dia- sepertinya dia hanya ingin sendiri dulu."

"Aku mengerti."

Saat Mark berjalan menyusuri lorong untuk keluar dari gedung rumah sakit sambil merenungkan kejadian hari ini, seorang wanita berlari tergesa ke arahnya.

"Minhyung!"

"Ah!"

"Kau dari kamar Jaemin? Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Wanita itu bahkan tidak merapikan rambutnya dengan baik. Garis halus di wajahnya terlihat lebih jelas ketimbang sebelumnya menandakan kekhawatiran yang belum terselesaikan.

" _Imo_ bisa lihat sendiri nanti. Tapi, dia baik kok. Sudah sadar juga."

"Oh syukurlah. Kalau begitu _imo_ kesana sekarang ya." Wanita itu akan pergi menemui anaknya. "Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih sudah menjaga Jaemin hari ini. Kau teman yang baik." Tapi, menyempatkan diri dulu untuk mengusak rambut Mark seperti seorang ibu.

 _Aku tidak sebaik itu. Sebenarnya aku teman yang buruk untuk Jaemin,_ Imo.

Hari selanjutnya, Mark kembali datang sepulang sekolah. Dia tidak ingin menyerah. Dia ingin Jaeminnya yang dulu kembali.

Namun belum dia sempat masuk, suara berisik terdengar dari luar.

"Ini akibatnya kalau kau tidak dengarkan kata _eomma_! Kau celaka!"

"Ini kecelakaan, eomma. Toh, sudah terjadi."

"Sekarang apa gunanya kau ikut lomba itu!? Kau hanya dapat cidera, kau tidak menang. Jaemin, kau itu tidak cocok untuk hal seperti ini. Mulai sekarang belajar saja yang benar jangan main-main!"

"Memang kenapa kalau tidak menang!? Aku melakukannya karena suka!"

"Persetan dengan suka! Kau bahkan sudah tidak bisa berlari seperti itu lagi! Lupakan saja kesenanganmu itu!"

Apa lagi yang bisa Mark rasakan di saat-saat seperti ini?

.

Itu adalah kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu sebelum Mark mendapatkan kembali bunga yang dia buang dari Jaemin. Dengan cara yang membuat pertahanannya runtuh.

Hari ini berbeda dari biasanya. Jaemin tidak datang bersama Mark dengan sepeda. Mungkin pemandangan itu bahkan tak akan terlihat lagi. Ia datang bersama ayahnya menggunakan mobil. Dengan terpincang –dengan bantuan kruk- Jaemin berjalan melewati lapangan menuju gedung kelasnya. Butuh tenaga lebih untuk mengabaikan tatapan murid lain padanya.

Cobaan Jaemin tak berhenti sampai disitu, tangga yang menjulang menuju lantai tiga menunggunya dengan angkuh. Sambil memandanginya, Jaemin berpikir berapa abad akan dia habiskan untuk meniti satu-persatu anak tangga itu.

" _Mama!_ "

Suara rendah yang keras tiba-tiba memenuhi lorong itu. Jisung memeluk Jaemin dari belakang dengan erat.

"Aigoo... kau membuat mama tidak bisa bernapas Jisung-ah."

Jisung segera melepaskan pelukannya sambil tersenyum lebar. Lalu dia ikut menatap tangga di depan mereka.

"Ah! Benar juga. Jaemin hyung susah naik tangga ya? Tidak apa-apa! Serahkan padaku!" Namja muda tinggi itu segera memposisikan diri di depan Jaemin. "Naiklah hyung!"

"Tapi, Jisung-ah..."

"Tidak apa-apa! Jisung kuat kok!"

Jaemin bukannya tidak mau menerima bantuan Jisung. Tapi tangannya penuh dengan kruk dan tentu saja dia kasihan kalau harus membuat Jisung kerepotan.

"Ya ampun! Kalian ini menghalangi jalan tahu."

"OH! Jeno hyung!"

Jeno segera mendekati kedua namja yang sebelumnya seperti sedang melakukan drama murahan. Ia mengambil kedua kruk Jaemin lalu menyerahkannya pada Jisung. Sebelum Jaemin kehilangan keseimbangan, Jeno telah lebih dulu memeganginya.

"Aku saja yang gendong kamu."

"Tapi-"

Jaemin tidak diperbolehkan untuk bicara. Bahkan oleh alam sekalipun. Bel tanda jam pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai berdering. Sangat tidak mungkin untuknya naik ke lantai tiga seorang diri. Jadi, ia naik ke punggung Jeno. "Jangan sampai jatuh!"

"Ah... berat!"

"Jangan protes! Cepat jalan! Ayo jalaaaan!"

Jeno menyembunyikan senyumannya dengan berat. Jisung menatapnya aneh dan itulah alasan dia berusaha melipat raut senang di wajahnya. Rasanya akan sangat aneh jika teman Jaemin itu mendapatinya tersenyum tanpa alasan. Atau lebih parahnya jika dia menginterpretasikannya dengan sesuatu yang Jeno tidak mau.

Melihat satu-persatu anak tangga yang Jeno pijak dari tingginya sekarang, Jaemin agak ngeri juga. Rasanya dia bisa jatuh kapan saja jika laki-laki yang menggendongnya itu tidak menurunkan kecepatannya. Saking takutnya dia memeluk leher Jeno terlalu kuat. Tidak peduli apakah dia tercekik atau tidak.

Panas yang mencekik leher malah membuat Jeno semakin sulit mengendalikan diri. Dia terkekeh sembari memperbaiki posisi Jaemin di punggungnya hingga Jaemin memekik takut. Saat itu mereka ada di lantai dua. Tempat dimana kelas 2 berada. Tepat disaat Mark menyapu sampah kelas keluar pintu. Seharusnya timingnya tidak setepat ini agar hidup tidak terasa terlalu drama. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Memang begitulah yang terjadi.

Baru kemarin dia dilempari bunga layu dari kamar seberang. Dan sekarang, rasanya hatinya yang dilempar keluar jendela. Apa yang dia dapatkan sekarang terlalu mendadak. Mark tidak menyiapkan diri untuk menyambut datangnya sosok Jaemin yang baru. Yang mengabaikan dan bersikap kasar padanya. Saat Jeno, Jaemin, dan Jisung lewat, dia hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya. Menghilangkan rasa panas di kerongkongan akibat gelisah –yang demi Tuhan tidak dia tahu kenapa perasaan itu muncul-.

.

Donghyuck merasa Mark- _nya_ berubah beberapa hari belakang. Dia tidak merasakan kehangatan yang sebelumnya secara konveksi memancar dari tubuh namja yang lebih tua. Sebaliknya, dia merasa Mark menjadi dingin. Ada kerisauan yang tak bisa disembunyikannya. Donghyuck tahu asal dari ketidaknyamanan itu adalah Jaemin. Namja yang sekarang duduk tenang di mejanya sambil mencatat materi bahasa Inggris. Marah, tentu saja Donghyuck marah pada Jaemin yang telah membuat Mark- _nya_ seperti ini. Siapa Jaemin sampai berani-beraninya membuat keceriaan Mark hilang?

Tapi lebih dari itu, siapa dia sampai harus merasa marah?

Masalah yang ada diantara mereka berdua tidak Donghyuck ketahui. Itulah salah satu alasan kenapa dia tidak kunjung menyentak Jaemin dan menyuruhnya berhenti membuat Mark tersiksa. Yang secara tidak langsung menyiksanya juga.

"Donghyuck, tulisan itu... apa bacanya? Tidak kelihatan."

Gelembung lamunan Donghyuck langsung pecah saat Jaemin bertanya padanya.

"Ah, itu..."

Intinya Donghyuck tidak suka Jaemin yang sekarang duduk di sebelahnya dan masih berlagak seakan semuanya baik-baik saja.

Saat pelajaran hari ini usai, Donghyuck segera merapikan buku-bukunya begitupun Jaemin. Namun, hari ini berbeda dengan kehadiran tiba-tiba sang bintang lapangan, Lee Jeno. Lagi-lagi dia datang untuk menjemput Jaemin. Setelah mereka pergi bersama Jisung, Donghyuck segera berlari ke kelas Mark. Berharap namja itu masih di kelasnya.

"Hyung..."

"Hi, Donghyuck. Kau tidak pulang?"

"Kenapa hyung tidak jawab pesanku semalam?" Donghyuck tidak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Mark.

"Oh! Tadi malam aku ketiduran. Maaf ya."

Jawaban itu tidak bisa Donghyuck terima. Lingkaran hitam yang menggantung di bawah mata Mark menjelaskan semua kedustaannya.

"Mau kuantar pulang?" tanya Mark yang sudah siap untuk pulang.

Donghyuck menggeleng. "Aku mau main. Ke rumah hyung. Boleh?"

Mark terdiam di tempatnya mendengar permintaan itu. Haruskah dia membawa orang ini ke rumahnya yang bahkan tidak membuat Mark merasa nyaman lagi.

"Boleh saja."

Tapi akhirnya dia tidak bisa menolak.

.

"Kamarmu lumayan rapi hyung..." dusta Donghyung sambil dengan iseng mengambil komik yang tergeletak cantik di lantai.

"Hanya kau yang bilang begitu." Ucap Mark yang tahu pasti kalimat sindiran Donghyuck. Dia berusaha merapikan kamarnya secepat mungkin. Setidaknya cukup untuk membuat Donghyuck nyaman duduk di sana.

Sementara itu Donghyuck bergerak menarik korden jendela yang menutup akses cahaya. Kelembapan di ruangan itu sedikit mengusiknya. "Kau harus membuka jendela ini lebih sering, hyung."

Sudah beberapa hari sejak korden itu memang sengaja Mark biarkan tertutup. Ada sedikit trauma. Perasaan tidak enak jika seandainya ada benda lain yang dilempatkan Jaemin ke kamarnya lewat jendela. Mungkin saat itu bukan lagi bunga tapi bom molotof. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan hal itu.

"Kalau begini, kamarmu jadi lebih enak dipandang."

"Hahaha... padahal tadi kau sendiri yang bilang kamarku cukup rapi."

"Aku tidak ingin langsung ditendang keluar dari sini kalau terlalu jujur."

Donghyuk menyamankan dirinya di ujung tempat tidur. Berusaha melemaskan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Beberapa saat kemudian Mark duduk disamping Donghyuck dengan canggung. Rasanya sedikit aneh menyadari ada orang lain masuk ke dalam kamarnya kecuali Jaemin. Ah!

 _Aku harus melupakannya dulu sementara. Sekarang ini ada Donghyuck dan aku tidak ingin dia merasa tidak nyaman. Lagi pula ini kesempatanku._

"Ingin minum sesuatu?" tanya Mark. "Atau makan sesuatu?"

"Akhir-akhir ini hyung berubah."

Sebuah serangan mendadak. Kalimat yang tidak Mark siapkan jawabannya. Karena dia tidak mengira Donghyuck akan mengatakan demikian.

"Hyung sudah jarang membalas pesanku, juga mengabaikan telepon dariku. Setiap membalas pun pasti hanya itu-itu saja dan sangat singkat. Hyung kenapa?"

 _Kenapa._ Pertanyaan itu juga dia tujukan pada dirinya sendiri.

 _Kenapa dia merasa begitu berbeda saat ini?_

 _Kenapa dia merasa Jaemin berubah terlalu cepat?_

 _Kenapa dia merasa tidak rela setiap melihat Jeno mengantar jemput Jaemin?_

 _Lebih-lebih, kenapa dia merasa marah saat Jeno menggendong Jaemin ke lantai 3?_

Seharusnya Mark tidak merasa begitu. Dia tidak mencintai Jaemin seperti dia mencintai Donghyuck. Jaemin hanyalah temannya. Seseorang yang dekat dengannya tapi tidak cukup dekat untuk dia batasi gerak pergaulannya. Mark benci mengetahui fakta bahwa dia tidak bisa mengehentikan Jeno mendekati Jaemin. Tapi, Mark lebih benci dirinya sendiri yang membenci Jeno karena dekat dengan teman masa kecilnya.

"Sejak Jaemin masuk rumah sakit-"

"Jangan bicarakan dia. Aku tidak mau."

Donghyuck menghela napas kasar. "Ternyata benar ini penyebabnya. Aku sudah curiga. Kau ada masalah dengan dia?"

"Kumohon Donghyuck-ah, jangan bicarakan Jaemin. Aku, aku sedang tidak mood membicarakannya."

"Kenapa kau tidak mau membicarakan Jaemin? Jangan-jangan ada hubungannya dengan Jeno juga?"

"Demi Tuhan! Berhenti menyebut namanya!"

Mark berdiri secepat yang tidak bisa Donghyuck kira. Ia menyulut kemarahan namja itu. Sesuatu yang baru dilihatnya dan cukup membuatnya terkesan. Bagaimana keras raut wajah Mark membuat Donghyuck merasa menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bisa melunakkannya kembali. Maka, dia berdiri. Dibelainya pipi Mark yang memerah menahan berang.

"Kau tahu kemarahan tidak akan hilang kalau kau diam." Donghyuck memandang lembut. Membuat Mark berhenti menahan napasnya yang berat. "Aku disini karena aku tahu kau butuh seseorang."

Mark tidak suka dianggap sebagai seseorang yang lemah. Maka dia memalingkan wajahnya seakan menyangkal anggapan Donghyuck. Namun, namja di hadapannya itu ternyata cukup kuat dan punya tekad.

"Hei Mark lihat aku. Kumohon." Kembali Donghyuck menyentuh wajah Mark. Memastikan mata mereka saling memandang agar tidak ada perasaannya yang tersisa tak tersampaikan. "Aku mencintaimu. Aku ingin jadi orang yang bisa menjadi sandaranmu. Aku ingin."

Batin Mark berteriak. Ia bergejolak merasakan ketidaktepatan waktu bergulir untuknya. Seharusnya sekarang dia berbunga-bunga. Tapi, sebaliknya. Dia malah merasa begitu lemah. Dan benar saja, dia butuh Donghyuck.

Perasaan menggebu itu yang membuatnya dengan berani memperpendek jarak diantara wajah mereka. Bibir Mark untuk pertama kalinya menyentuh bibir orang lain dengan begitu dewasa. Melumat kecil seperti merasakan manisnya permen. Menikmati sensasi asing yang untuk selanjutnya ingin terus dia rasakan.

Bukan salahnya jika dia mendekati jendela saat namanya disebut dengan nada tinggi. Bukan salahnya memilih untuk diam di depan pintu kaca dan membiarkan netranya melihat drama dari bingkai jendela di kamar seberang. Bukan salahnya melihat Mark mencium Donghyuck dengan cara yang ingin dia dapatkan juga.

Jaemin tidak ingin menerka atau merasakan tubuhnya bergetar. Dia segera menutup tirai pintu dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Mendinginkan kepalanya yang panas dan menyembunyikan lelehan air mata di pipinya.

.

 **Jaemin Pov**

Ada kalanya aku merasa ayah tidak benar-benar menyayangiku. Dia memilih untuk pergi ke kantor lebih cepat karena urusan pekerjaan sementara aku kebingungan mencari cara untuk pergi ke sekolah. Ayah bilang aku bisa meminta bantuan Mark, atau Jaehyun hyung. Namun, permintaan itu tentu tidak aku benar-benar lakukan meski aku mengangguk pasrah. Kedua orang tuaku serasa sama sekali tidak pengertian atau mereka memang sengaja untuk pura-pura tidak tahu bahwa aku sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan dua orang itu lagi sejak tiga minggu yang lalu.

Kejadian itu juga membuatku makin enggan untuk kembali berhubungan dengan mereka. Atau paling tidak dengan Mark karena Jaehyun hyung sama sekali tidak berbuat kesalahan padaku. Seharusnya bisa saja aku pergi ke rumah sebelah, mengetuk pintunya, dan jika beruntung akan muncul Jaehyun dengan senyum _angelic_ -nya dari balik pintu. _"Ada apa?"_ dia akan bilang begitu.

Akan tetapi, bagaimana kalau yang membuka pintu adalah Mark? Aku tidak mau.

Ponselku tiba-tiba bergetar.

"Halo,"

 **[Cepat keluar kalau sudah siap.]**

"Hah? Kau di depan?" Aku melongok lewat jendela besar di ruang tamu. Benar saja, ada Jeno yang masih di atas motor sambil memegang ponsel. "Kenapa kau di rumahku!?"

 **[Ayahmu menelponku dan memintaku menjemputmu.]**

"Hah!? Bagaimana bisa? Kenapa dia punya nomermu? Aduh! Kenapa dia minta bantuanmu!?"

 **[** _ **Huh-hah, huh-hah**_ **! Cepat keluar! Pokoknya nanti pertanyaanmu kujawab satu-satu sambil jalan.]**

Segera kuhabiskan sarapan tanpa mempedulikan ibu yang mengomel setelah melihat caraku makan.

"Eomma, aku berangkat." Aku mengambil kruk di samping meja lalu berjalan tertatih ke pintu depan.

"Hmm... salam untuk Mark."

Langkahku langsung berhenti. "Aku tidak berangkat dengannya."

"Lalu dengan siapa?" Perhatian ibu pada piring yang dicucinya teralih.

"Jeno. Sudah ya, aku berangkat."

Saat aku keluar, Jeno tampak bosan.

"Hai," sapaku.

"Akhirnya... Ini helm-mu, dan berikan kruk itu padaku."

Aku melakukan apa yang dia suruh sebelum naik ke atas motornya. Dengan bantuannya yang pasti. Meski sudah dua minggu keluar dari rumah sakit, tetap saja aku belum berani untuk berjalan sendiri. Rasanya masih nyeri.

"Sudah?"

"Iya."

Jeno menggumam. Tak segera menghidupkan mesin motornya. Hal selanjutnya yang dia lakukan membuatku membulatkan mata.

"MARK!"

"Heh! Kenapa panggil dia!?"

"Loh, kenapa? Sebagai teman yang baik, kita harus saling menyapa."

"Tapi-"

Pintu rumah Mark terbuka. Laki-laki itu masih berantakan dengan seragam yang tak sepenuhnya dia kancing dengan baik. Rambutnya masih basah, dan keterkejutan terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

" _Mwoya_? Kau belum selesai siap-siap? Yah, padahal aku ingin menyeretmu dan sepedamu sampai sekolah."

Jahat. Jeno jahat sekali.

Aku segera memukul punggungnya.

"Kenapa sih?" ucap Jeno yang kali ini berbisik.

"Cepat jalan. Jangan buat masalah dengannya."

"Kenapa?"

"Ck!"

Jeno tidak bertanya lagi. Kurasa dia kembali menatap Mark yang tidak bicara sedikitpun.

"Kami duluan, Mark. Sampai jumpa!"

.

"Jahat!"

Kruk yang tadinya ada di tangan Jeno kurebut. Aku berjalan mendahuluinya meninggalkan parkiran. Seperti yang telah diperkirakan. Dia menyusulku.

"Kenapa?"

"Harusnya aku yang tanya kenapa. Memang tidak bisa ya kita pergi dengan tenang? Kenapa kau memanggil Mark untuk mengatakan hal buruk seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan hal buruk. Aku hanya ingin membantunya sampai ke sekolah lebih cepat. Memang salah?"

Aku tidak tahu jalan pikiran laki-laki ini. Kenapa juga aku mau berteman dengannya hanya karena dia mengunjungiku setiap hari di rumah sakit tempo hari. Seharusnya aku tahu dia tidak sebaik yang kukira. Seharusnya aku sadar kalau dia memang hanya laki-laki narsis yang suka mementingkan dirinya sendiri dan sekarang sedang dalam proses menggodaku untuk nantinya dia buang.

"Aku tahu kau berniat pamer. Dasar sombong." Kulirik motor miliknya yang ada di belakang sana. "Lebih baik aku jalan kaki ketimbang naik motor yang kau sombongkan itu lagi."

Persetan dengan semua tingkah baiknya. Buatku sikapnya pagi ini cukup untuk menutupi perlakuan baiknya terhadapku.

Jeno mengejarku. Kami menjadi bahan tontonan pagi.

Sampai di tangga aku termangu. Menanti sebuah keajaiban agar aku bisa naik ke atas sana tanpa bantuan siapapun. Pasalnya selalu ada Jeno dan Jisung yang siap membantuku setiap hari naik ke lantai tiga. Namun sekarang, aku tidak sudi mendapatkan bantuannya lagi.

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala. Apa hanya karena aku berbuat buruk pada Mark sekali, kau langsung membenciku?"

"Ya." Tanpa ragu aku menjawabnya. Dia bisa berbuat jahat pada Mark, suatu saat mungkin giliranku mendapat perlakuan jahatnya.

Aku menaiki satu anak tangga. Rasanya kakiku langsung sakit begitu memijaknya.

"Bukannya kau melakukan hal yang sama? Kau sama jahatnya denganku."

Sontak aku menatapnya tajam. Apa maksud dari pernyataan itu? Apa hal jahat yang sudah aku perbuat?

"Bukannya kau yang membuat Mark jadi seperti ini? Kau membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Tim kami nyaris kalah kemarin karena kecerobohannya. Itu karena kau."

"Memangnya aku tidak pantas marah, hah!?" Aku berbalik demi menatapnya. Persetan dengan orang lain. "Memang kau pikir aku melakukannya tanpa alasan? Tutup mulutmu karena kau tidak tahu apapun!"

Pertengkaran itu segera menjadi pusat perhatian diantara siswa yang berdatangan. Sebentar lagi, sekiranya kejadian ini akan jadi judul mading bulanan. Kerumunan di tangga itu semakin besar saat Jisung menjadi salah satu yang penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi. Dia menyelinap di antara teman-temannya untuk bisa melihat apa yang terjadi. Jeno dan Jaemin masih di tempatnya.

"Hei, kenapa kalian bertengkar disini?" pertanyaan Jisung yang mirip dengan bisikan membuat Jaemin tersentak. Dilihatnya orang-orang disekitar mereka. Malu, dia segera melangkahkan kaki lagi menaiki tangga. Tapi, Jisung menahannya. Laki-laki yang lebih muda itu berusaha merebut kruk Jaemin. "Hyung, kenapa kau naik sendiri sih? Biasanya juga Jeno hyung yang gendong. Jeno hyung ayo cepat gendong Jaemin hyung."

Jisung disuka jadi pusat perhatian. Jadi mau tidak mau dia mendesiskan nada bicaranya pada kedua kakaknya hanya agar bisa cepat keluar dari situasi ini.

Jeno segera ingin mengambil alih tubuh Jaemin, namun namja itu malah menghindar. Menyadari aura ketidaknyamanan yang semakin kentara di sekitarnya, Jeno tidak punya pilihan lain selain menggendong Jaemin di kedua lengannya. "Turunkan aku."

"Tidak usah banyak protes."

Kerumunan itu lantas perlahan menipis karena drama singkat Jeno-Jaemin telah selesai.

.

Mark menemukan Jaemin tengah membaca buku di beranda kamarnya. Sebuah kebiasaan yang dulu dia lakukan sebelum cidera. Kali ini saat Mark memutuskan untuk membuka jendela, dia tidak menyangka pemandangan itu akan datang lagi. Seorang di seberang sana sepertinya menyadari keberadaan mata lain yang memandangnya. Ia sekilas mengalihkan fokus dari buku dan bertemu pandang dengan Mark. Hanya beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya kembali fokus dengan apa yang dia kerjakan.

Mark merasakan tekanan yang tak kasat mata menghantam tubuhnya. Ia tidak pernah mendapatkan perlakuan demikian. Biasanya Jaemin akan menyapanya dengan riang, dulu.

"Hei, baca apa?"

Beberapa detik dibiarkan mati begitu saja. Mark masih menanti.

"Novel."

Satu kata itu sanggup membuat Mark berbunga-bunga. Dia tidak sanggup menyimpan senyum lebarnya. Dengan riang ia kembali bertanya. Seakan-akan jawaban yang sesingkat itu tidak akan pernah cukup untuknya. "Novel apa?"

"Entah."

Mark mengulum bibir sembari memikirkan pertanyaan menumpuk di kepalanya tentang Jaemin. Namun, saking banyaknya dia bahkan tak bisa mengingat satupu. Mark frustasi. Dia ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding jika hal itu bisa membuat fungsi otaknya kembali.

"Apa Jeno sering mengantarkanmu pergi ke sekolah? Aku tidak pernah tahu."

"Baru hari ini." Jaemin menutup bukunya. Dia menatap Mark dengan mata yang masih dingin, namun tidak beku. "Dia minta maaf soal tadi pagi."

"Kenapa harus minta maaf? Hahaha..."

Mark tidak tahu kenapa Jaemin tiba-tiba malah menatapnya begitu lama.

"Hei, besok mau berangkat sekolah bersamaku? Lagi?"

Pertanyaan itu muncul untuk menahan tekanan yang rasanya bakal muncul jika mereka tetap diam.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Mark berbunyi. Suara itu mengalihkan atensinya dari Jaemin. Di layar, tertulis nama Donghyuck. Ia mengangkat panggilan itu tanpa pertimbangan. Masuk ke kamarnya lebih dalam lagi hingga tak terlihat dari jendela.

Tanpa melihat pun, Jaemin bisa memperkirakan orang yang menghubungi Mark. Pasti kekasih barunya, temannya. Ah! Bagaimana bisa Jaemin memperlakukan Mark seburuk ini sementara ia masih menganggap Donghyuck sebagai teman di satu sisi?

Ia bangkit dari kursinya. Berjalan tertatih sambil berpegangan pada benda apapun di sekitarnya untuk sampai ke dalam kamar.

Pertanyaan itu tak jadi dijawabnya.

.

 **Jaemin Pov.**

Dokter memintaku untuk berlatih berjalan tanpa kruk setelah fisioterapi terakhir. Wanita berkacamata itu terlihat sangat yakin bahwa aku sudah cukup pulih untuk bisa berjalan lagi. Tapi, masalahnya adalah aku takut. Nyeri itu masih tertinggal di kakiku seperti telah menjadi bagian tak terpisahkan darinya. Untuk menopang tubuhku ini rasa tidak sanggup.

Sial bagiku, saat dokter mengatakan hal itu, Jeno ada disana. Lagi-lagi ayah mempercayakanku padanya setelah apa yang terjadi dengan hubunganku dan Mark. Laki-laki itu sepertinya telah menjadi pilihan terakhir ayah untuk dimintai pertolongan kalau berhubungan denganku.

Kembali ke Jeno. Berkat 'keberuntungannya' menjadi yang pertama mengetahui berita membaiknya kakiku, sekarang dia berlagak seperti tahu segalanya. Bukannya memulangkanku ke rumah, dia malah memberhentikan motornya di sungai Han. Bahkan dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku kenapa kami berhenti disini.

"Karena mood-ku sedang baik, jadi aku ingin membantumu berlatih berjalan."

"Aku tidak memintamu melakukan itu."

"Tapi, aku mau. Sini _kruk_ -mu."

Aku hampir terjatuh saat alat bantu topang itu ditarik paksa oleh Jeno. Namja itu benar-benar jahat.

Jeno mengambil tanganku. Mengganggamnya seraya berkata, "Berjalanlah pelan-pelan."

"Sakit."

"Paksa. Kau 'kan laki-laki!"

Aku tidak suka dengan nada paksaannya. Juga alasan yang dia gunakan untuk membakarku karena dia tahu aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Aku benci Jeno.

Saat aku mulai menapakkan kaki kananku, rasa nyerinya amat mengerikan. Seluruh tubuhku rasanya cukup untuk dibuatnya bergetar. Tanpa sadar aku meremat tangan Jeno sebagai salah satu efek dari rasa sakit itu selain desisan yang muncul tanpa terkendali.

Aku sadar sudah –mungkin- menyakiti tangan Jeno saat dia membalas rematan tanganku sama kuat. Tapi bedanya, dia melakukan itu untuk menjagaku agar tidak jatuh. Arousal dari kekhawatirannya.

Setelah membunuh beberapa sekon hanya untuk diam, aku mencoba untuk kembali berjalan. Aku baru menyadari betapa beruntungnya aku dahulu yang bisa berjalan normal bahkan berlari. Tak sekalipun aku merasa bersyukur saat itu hingga sekarang aku kehilangannya. Namun, bukan berarti aku tidak bisa mengusahakannya lagi.

"Lepaskan tanganmu. Pelan-pelan."

Aku mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan Jeno. Kami melepaskan tautan tangan kami sementara aku berusaha tetap berjalan. Setiap kaki kananku menapak, rasanya seperti tengah berjalan di atas duri. Kualihkan pandanganku ke depan. Jeno berjalan mundur semakin jauh. Entah kenapa tindakannya itu membuatku takut.

"Jen..."

"Hem...?"

Kalimatku menggantung di tenggorokan begitu tubuhku limbung.

"Ops... hampir saja." Jeno berlari padaku, menangkapku sebelum aku terjatuh. Kedua tangannya dengan hangat mendekapku. "Kau sudah bekerja keras. Bagus sekali."

Sesekali aku pernah berpikir di malam hari. Apakah hidupku selama ini terlalu terpusat pada Mark? Setiap kali aku terbangun dari tidur, dia adalah yang pertama muncul di benakku untuk kusapa. Setiap pulang sekolah, selalu dia yang kutunggu. Setiap hari selalu dia apapun yang terjadi. Berkat Mark, duniaku memang terasa sempit, terkadang membuatku sesak. Namun tentu saja aku menepisnya. Karena bersama Mark aku merasa telah bahagia dengan sempurna. Dulu.

Sekarang aku dihadapkan dengan orang yang menyebalkan. Yang menjagaku, memperhatikanku, dan memelukku dengan cara yang tidak kupahami sebelumnya. Mark tidak melakukannya. Mark tidak seperhatian ini. Mark tidak... membantuku tanpa alasan seperti Jeno.

"Ehem... aku bukan bonekamu, ngomong-ngomong. Jadi, tolong lepaskan pelukanmu."

.

.

TBC

.

A/N Berakhir dengan tidak elitnya. Aku bener-bener pingin cepet publish sampai-sampai konflik yang sebenernya klimaks gak sempet aku taruh di chap ini. Gak profesional banget...

Dan, mungkin setelah ini akan ada banyak golok melayang karena MARK AKHIRNYA JADIAN SAMA DONGHYUCK! Tolong jangan benci aku... Tapi, Mark juga butuh bahagia ya... dia kan cintanya sama Donghyuck... uhuk!

Untuk ending dari FF ini... silahkan tunggu ya...

Maaf untuk segala typo, juga kesibukanku yang membuat ff ini terlunta-lunta *bow

 _Hope You Like It ^^_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sometimes... Someone**

.

CHAPTER 4

Warning! YAOI, Best-fucking-Friend, **Typo(s)** gak masuk akal.

Pair! Mark x Jaemin

Slight! Mark x Donghyuck, Jeno x Jaemin

NCT adalah punya Sment, Saya Cuma pinjem nama dan gejolak cinta yang mereka rasakan satu sama lain (?)

.

Happy Reading

.

Aku masih marah padanya. Lebih tepatnya kecewa. Kekecewaan itu sekiranya juga tidak bisa hilang dalam semalam dua malam. Entah kapan. Aku sendiri tidak yakin.

Jeno menemaniku kemana pun aku pergi. Dia selalu ada di depan mataku setiap saat selama sebulan ini. Berkat dia aku tidak pernah merasa kesepian. Hanya saja sekarang hidupku agak terasa ganjil. Karena bukan Jeno yang selama ini ada di posisi itu.

"Aku sedih..."

"Kau sudah berusaha dengan baik."

Karena selama ini Jeno sudah dengan baik menemani dan berusaha berteman denganku, kurasa tidak masalah jika kali ini aku yang memperlakukannya dengan baik. Lagi pula, kami memang sudah berteman. Teman artinya adalah mencoba untuk selalu ada satu sama lain. Maka dari itu aku duduk di sebelahnya di taman stadion setelah sore tadi pertandingan final dilakukan. Sekolah kami kalah. Padahal tim sepak bola menjadi andalan sekolah untuk ajang olahraga ini. Sedikit banyak aku tahu bagaimana perasaan Jeno karena gagal. Belum lagi dengan posisinya sebagai penyerang. Seperti ujung tombak. Sama sepertiku kala itu.

"Tidak semua rencana berjalan seperti yang kita harapkan. Kau bisa mencobanya lagi tahun depan. Kalau mau..."

"Ah! Sebal. Apa mungkin karena kami terlalu meremehkan tim mereka ya? Jaemin... aku benar-benar sedih." Jeno memainkan kakinya di atas tanah sampai debu-debu beterbangan.

"Kalau sedih ya menangis jangan merajuk begitu." Aku berusaha menggodanya. Namun sepertinya dia tidak menyukai godaan itu. Terbukti dari bagaimana dia semakin memainkan tanah di bawah kakinya. "Oke, oke... Ayo pergi dari sini. Sudah malam. Akan kutraktir ramyeon."

"Sungguh?"

Benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Dengan sedikit pancingan saja moodnya langsung berubah.

"Iya."

"Hore!"

.

Aku tidak bisa dengan kejam menyuruhnya untuk mengantarku pulang dalam keadaan hati yang seperti itu. Jadi aku menyuruhnya pulang dengan segera ke rumah sementara aku pulang menggunakan bis. Jeno sempat menentang ide itu, tentu saja. Tapi, aku meyakinkannya dengan banyak alasan. Mulai dari berlatih berjalan, sampai rindu dengan kendaraan panjang itu. _Heol_ , siapa yang pernah rindu dengan bis kota? Alasan itu bahkan tidak di terima di otakku.

"Haaah..."

Desahan lelah keluar dari mulutku saat rumahku sudah terlihat dari ujung jalan. Ternyata berjalan dengan tiga kaki –plus kruk- lebih melelahkan ketimbang berjalan normal. Aku ingin cepat-cepat berhenti bergantung pada benda itu dan berjalan seperti orang lain. Bahkan berlari jika ibu mengijinkannya lagi.

Aku berjalan melewati rumah Mark _hyung_. Refleks, aku melirik kamar di lantai dua. Kamar Mark _hyung_ sudah gelap. Ada dua kemungkinan, dia sudah tidur atau malah belum pulang. Donghyuck bisa saja melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang kulakukan pada Jeno. Ah! Tidak! Apa yang kupikirkan? Kenapa aku membandingkan diri dengan mereka? Lagi pula hubungannya kan berbeda. Mark _hyung_ dan Donghyuck berpacaran sementara aku dan Jeno hanya teman. Tentu saja berbeda!

Segera aku mengalihkan pandangan dari kamar Mark _hyung_ untuk kembali fokus pada perjalanan pulangku. Seharusnya tidak seperti ini. Aku tidak boleh memikirkan Mark _hyung_ lagi seintens dulu jika tidak mau lebih sakit hati.

Mataku menangkap sosok seseorang duduk di depan pintu rumah Mark _hyung_. Ia berhenti memainkan ponselnya saat tanpa sengaja menangkapku tengah menatapnya. Ternyata dia disana. Bukan sedang tidur atau berkencan dengan pacarnya.

"Baru pulang, Jaemin?"

Aku tidak menjawabnya. Namun entah kenapa malah berhenti berjalan. Mark _hyung_ melakukan yang sebaliknya. Dia berdiri lalu mendekatiku. Hanya pagar sebatas dada yang memisahkan kami sekarang. Jarak yang sangat dekat untuk bisa diterima dalam kondisi hubungan kami sekarang.

"Berjalan-jalan dengan Jeno?" tanyanya lagi. Ada senyuman miring yang tergantung di wajahnya. "Apa kau menghiburnya karena kekalahan hari ini?"

"Kupikir begitu. Dia membutuhkannya."

Senyuman Mark _hyung_ hilang perlahan. Bukannya aku berniat untuk memandanginya terus. Hanya saja... aku memang terbiasa seperti itu.

Mark _hyung_ perlahan menundukkan kepalanya. Tanpa kuduga, dia tiba-tiba menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku. Tubuhku menegang. Kenapa ia melakukan ini?

"Kalau begitu bisakah aku memintanya juga?"

Ada sesuatu dari ucapan itu yang tidak aku pahami. Nada bicaranya. Mark _hyung_ tidak pernah memohon dengan cara bicara yang seperti ini. Dia lebih suka memerintah. Kelemahan terdengar jelas, aku ikut melemah karenanya.

"Sejak dulu, kau melakukan hal yang kau lakukan pada Jeno itu padaku. Bolehkah aku memintanya kembali?"

' _Tapi kau sudah punya Donghyuck. Kau tidak memerlukannya lagi dariku. Pergilah padanya dan minta itu. Kau akan merasa jauh lebih senang. Bukan begitu?'_

Aku ingin mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan jelas menggunakan mulutku. Namun aku paham bukan kata-kata seperti itu yang Mark _hyung_ butuhkan saat ini. Bukan kalimat yang mengindikasikan penolakan karena mungkin dia bahkan sudah mendapat penolakan dari timnya sendiri sebelum ini. Aku membencinya namun bukan berarti aku mesti makin menghancurkannya juga.

Kuusap rambutnya. "Kau sudah bekerja bekerja keras. Terima kasih."

.

Berita kekalahan tim sepak bola itu menyebar dengan sangat cepat. Euforia kemenangan dari sekolah seberang sana berhembus kencang di sosial media sampai ke tangan setiap orang di sekolah ini. Pagi hari yang biasanya tenang kini sedikit gaduh. Rasanya seluruh orang memandang para pemain dengan pandangan miring. Sebab ini kali pertama dalam lima tahun tim mereka kalah.

Berlebihan. Memang kenapa kalau kalah sekali saja? Sesekali sekolah ini harus merasakan ada di bawah agar bisa menikmati rasanya di atas awan pada kesempatan berikutnya.

"Aku bisa naik sendiri." Kuhentikan usaha Jeno untuk menggendongku pagi ini. Seluruh orang menatap kami. "Kenapa kau tidak cepat-cepat ke kelas saja dan mengubur wajahmu dalam tas?"

"Hah? Konyol. Memangnya kenapa? Hei, apa kakimu itu benar-benar sudah tidak apa-apa?"

"Kau dilihat banyak orang. Dan ya kakiku baik-baik saja."

Jeno memperhatikan sekitarnya dengan tatapan ingin tahu. Seketika, mereka yang menatap kembali melakukan aktivitas masing-masing seakan tidak mengacuhkan kami.

"Bagus. Ayo jalan."

Laki-laki bodoh. Dia bahkan tidak menyadarinya. Dengan santai Jeno berjalan di sampingku sambil meniti anak tangga satu-persatu.

Seharusnya aku menikmati waktu makan siang dengan tenang. Donghyuck menghilang sejak bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi. Namun malangnya diriku, malah terjebak diantara para wanita cantik sekolah yang kutahu beberapa sebagai manager tim sepak bola. Mereka mengajakku ke tempat pembuangan di belakang sekolah. Biasanya tempat ini dipakai untuk merokok bagi sebagian siswa yang sengaja membolos, kutahu dari Mark _hyung_. Dan saat mengingat hal itu, aku tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan.

Ah... Tuhan, kenapa aku harus dibully? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan berat di masa lalu?

"Biar kuperjelas alasan kenapa kau dibawa kemari. Kau berhubungan baik dengan Mark." Yeri si manager tim sepak bola membuka suara. Sering kali aku bertanya-tanya, kenapa manager tim olah raga selalu perempuan, cantik lagi, tapi bodohnya sama sekali tidak paham masalah olahraga seperti Yeri ini. Bukan rahasia lagi bahwa nilai olahraganya hanya rata-rata. Mungkin modal tampang.

"Ya kami teman kecil. Tapi tenang saja kami sudah tidak sedekat yang kalian kira."

"Lalu sekarang kau menggoda Jeno."

"Iy- Apa!? Menggoda apa? Hei dia yang duluan mendekatiku. Mata kalian buta ya?"

Tak perlu hitungan detik, mata mereka membola seperti akan keluar dari tempatnya. Mengerikan. Bagaimana bisa perempuan mengeroyok laki-laki begini? Apa karena aku pincang?

"Intinya kau yang bertanggung jawab atas semua kekalahan mereka kemarin!"

Aku? Kenapa aku? Rasanya ingin sekali aku berteriak di depan telinga mereka bahwa aku bukan Tuhan yang menentukan ini dan itu. Selama pertandingan yang kulakukan hanyalah duduk d tribun sekaligus mendengar teriakan melengking gratis dari Donghyuck. Memang aku ini kurang menderita apa?

"Kau membuat kapten tim kami tidak fokus selama sebulan setelah kau lomba lari itu. Cih! Lagi pula bagaimana bisa anak kelas satu ikut lomba maraton? Kalah lagi. Pasti kau mensuap sekolah kan? Memalukan."

"Setelah kau cidera lalu kau merayu Jeno. Kau ini punya muka tidak? Cacat begitu-"

" _Hey girls... you call me what?"_

Aku merasa baik-baik saja. Kekuranganku hanya tidak bisa berjalan normal untuk sementara. Bukan berarti aku cacat. Perempuan-perempuan ini...

Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima. Hanya lima orang perempuan. Mereka pikir hanya karena mereka perempuan aku jadi takut?

"Aku tidak cacat. Lalu, aku bukan perempuan jalang yang suka menggoda laki-laki. Dan, apa menurut kalian khawatir pada teman itu hal yang buruk? Mark melakukan hal yang baik guys. Lagipula aku tidak menyuruhnya sampai seperti itu padaku. Bukan salahku kalau mereka berdua memang lebih tertarik padaku ketimbang kalian yang tidak punya pesona. Benar 'kan?"

Tiba-tiba seseorang dari mereka mendorongku ke tempat penampungan sampah. Kemarahan terlihat jelas di wajahnya yang mengeras. "Sialan!"

Hanya umpatan itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Aku tidak tahan melihat keangkuhan di wajah mereka saat melihatku tak berdaya di tempat sampah. Muak sekali rasanya. Sama seperti aku muak pada sampah -sampah yang mengeliliku.

Kuambil kruk yang jatuh di sampingku. Sebisa mungkin aku bangkit dengan cepat.

"Kalian membuatku marah."

Baiklah kalian berlima, tangan kosong. Aku sendirian, sepertinya akan adil jika pakai alat.

Aku memukul mereka dengan krukku satu persatu. Awalnya mereka hendak melawan tapi aku melakukannya dengan membabi buta sampai tak ada yang berani mendekat.

"Ack!"

Jackpot. Aku mengenai wajah seseorang dari mereka. Bukan sengaja. Semoga dia punya banyak uang untuk operasi plastik jika tulang hidungnya patah. Aku tidak peduli.

"Kau benar-benar!" Yeri menarik rambutku lalu melemparkanku ke tanah.

Sakit. Pertengkaran dengan perempuan memang berbahaya.

Mereka sepertinya tidak berniat untuk melanjutkan pertengkaran –bully yang gagal- ini lalu memilih untuk pergi. Meninggalkanku yang tergeletak di tana sekiranya sudah membuat mereka puas.

Ah... sakit.

 **Jaemin Pov end.**

 **.**

 **Author Pov.**

Untuk kedua kalinya Jaemin menjadi pusat perhatian hari ini. Dengan baju yang terlanjur kotor dan lusuh ia berjalan di koridor. Tentu saja dia risih dengan pandangan mereka, namun Jaemin tidak punya banyak pilihan.

"Jaemin! Kau..."

Saat di lantai dua, Jeno menghampirinya. Sikap murid kelas 2 yang memandanginya sepertinya membuat Jeno ikut penasaran dan akhirnya menemukan Jaemin dengan kondisi seperti ini.

"Aku ada pakaian di ruang klub. Ayo ikut aku."

"Yah harus turun lagi. Aku capek. Sudahlah, pakai ini saja. Toh sudah mau pulang."

"Kau mau dipandangi seperti itu oleh yang lain? Kalau guru tahu bagaimana? Cepat."

Jeno tidak menyerah untuk menyeret Jaemin ikut dengannya. Melihat bagaimana kondisi temannya itu, Jeno tidak ingin terlalu banyak bertanya. Dia sudah bisa mengira-ira apa yang terjadi.

"Mungkin sedikit kebesaran," Jeno menyodorkan seragam bersih pada Jaemin saat mereka sudah ada di ruang klub. "Disitu ada kamar mandi. Kau bisa sekalian bersihkan badanmu. Sejujurnya kau bau."

"Terima kasih bajunya. Tentu saja bau, aku masuk tempat sampah."

"Hah!?"

Jeno tidak sempat meminta penjelasan karena Jaemin sudah lebih dulu cepat-cepat masuk ke kamar mandi dengan jalan tertatihnya.

"Jeno." Namja itu segera mengalihkan pandangan ke pintu masuk. Ia kira akan jadi satu-satunya orang di ruang itu setelah Jaemin masuk ke ruang yang berbeda. Ternyata tidak. Mark berdiri disana dengan tatapan mata yang mencurigakan. "Kau dipanggil Kim _Saem_."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak tahu. Dia bilang kau disuruh menemuinya di kantor guru."

"Baiklah. Oh iya, Jaemin masih ada di kamar mandi dan juga, tolong aku titip kuncinya."

Mark mengangguk mengerti. Ia menunggu sampai Jeno benar-benar menghilang di balik tikungan lorong sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam ruang klub. Diputarnya kunci pintu hingga berbunyi lalu menyembunyikan benda itu di saku celananya.

Butuh waktu beberapa saat. Suara deru air berhenti setelah sepuluh menit dan saat itu Mark mulai menyiapkan dirinya.

Jaemin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian Jeno, yang ternyata memang sedikit kebesaran. Ia terkejut dengan kehadiran Mark di sana yang seakan menggantikan posisi Jeno.

"Mana Jeno?"

"Dia pergi. Aku tidak tahu dia kemana. Saat aku kesini dia tiba-tiba lari begitu saja."

Selama ini Jaemin selalu mempercayai apa yang dikatakan Mark. Namun, sekarang terdengar berbeda. Laki-laki itu bahkan tidak menatapnya saat bicara. Bukan kerena malas seperti yang biasa dia lakukan. Tapi, memang sengaja untuk menghindar.

Jaemin tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Dia hendak keluar dari ruangan itu dengan baju kotor miliknya di tangan. Sungguh menyusahkan. Sudah pincang, tangan penuh lagi.

Lalu ia merasakan kejanggalan itu. Pintunya terkunci. Perasaannya berubah tegang. Dia seakan mengerti apa yang akan terjadi.

"Sudah lama sekali kita tidak berdua seperti ini." Celetuk Mark. Dia berjalan mendekati Jaemin di ambang pintu. "Aku merindukannya."

"Apa yang _hyung_ rindukan? Bukankah menurut _hyung_ , berdua denganku itu menyebalkan?"

Mark tersenyum getir. Seharusnya sekarang dia senang karena Jaemin menggunakan bahasa hormat yang selama ini ingin dia dengar dari laki-laki yang lebih muda itu.

"Sudah sebulan lebih. Bisa tidak kita akhiri pertengkaran ini?"

Apakah itu perintah atau permintaan. Jaemin tidak paham. Mark terlalu banyak ada di tingkat teratas dalam sebuah kelompok, sudah pasti dia tidak terlalu mengerti bagaimana caranya memohon atau meminta dengan baik.

"Apa barusan itu kata lain dari permintaan maaf, _hyung_?" Jaemin menempatkan dirinya pada posisi yang dengan leluasa memandang Mark dengan tatapan remeh.

"Kalau kau memandangnya seperti itu, aku tidak keberatan."

Benar bukan? Betapa arogannya Mark itu. Jaemin tidak mengerti lagi bagaimana menyadarkan temannya untuk sejenak saja merendah. Paling tidak hanya untuk meminta maaf. Setelah sekian lama dia menutup diri dari Mark, Jaemin sebenarnya merasa sekaranglah saat yang tepat. Tapi, cara Mark meminta maaf membuatnya berpikir ulang. Jaemin tidak menyukainya. Kali ini dia ingin mengedepankan ego dalam menghadapi Mark. Ia tidak ingin kalah dan mengalah lagi.

"Apa sulitnya bilang, _maafkan aku. Aku bersalah._ Lebih enak didengar _hyung_. Atau jangan-jangan _hyung_ memang tidak merasa bersalah? Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir benar juga sih. _Hyung_ memang tidak salah. Aku kan jatuh sendiri waktu lomba. Memang apa yang _hyung_ lakukan sampai aku jatuh? Tidak ada tuh... Woah! Jadi, sepertinya aku yang salah disini. Haruskah aku yang minta maaf, Min _hyung_ _hyung_?"

Ruang klub itu tiba-tiba terasa panas. Saking panasnya, kerongkongan Mark jadi kering sampai ia tak mampu untuk bicara. Ada hal yang dikuasai Mark selama ini, membantah dan memerintah. Namun, sekarang keduanya tak berlaku. Di hadapan sahabat yang selama ini paling sering melihat kelihaiannya dalam bersilat lidah.

" _Hyung_ tidak mau bicara? _Hyung_ benar-benar berpikir ini salahku?" Mark ingin berteriak, tentu saja tidak! Jaemin salah paham. Tapi, Mark bahkan tidak tahu argumen apa yang akan mendukung persepsinya itu. "Okay. Min _hyung_ _hyung mianhae._ Aku salah sudah marah padamu karena kakiku sekarang cacat padahal semua ini salahku sendiri. Kupikir mulai sekarang kita juga tidak usah berteman lagi. Kau pasti malu punya teman sepertiku."

"Tentu saja tidak! Siapa yang bilang aku akan malu berteman denganmu? Jaemin, aku sudah minta maaf padamu dulu, tapi kau tidak mendengarkannya. Kumohon maafkan aku sekali lagi. Aku bersalah. Seharusnya aku tidak memperlakukanmu dengan buruk, seharusnya aku datang di perlombaan itu."

"Seharusnya kau tidak ingkari janjimu. Kenapa kau lebih memilih bersama dengan Donghyuck? Aku yang membantumu untuk bersamanya. Lalu, ini yang kau lakukan padaku? _You forget me_!"

Tanpa bisa ditahan, air mata Jaemin mengalir. Di depannya berdiri seseorang yang telah ia kenal sejak sangat lama. Waktu yang telah berjalan hingga saat ini itu rasanya sia-sia sudah ada begitu Jaemin menyadari Mark tidak mengerti dirinya, Mark tidak menyayanginya, Mark tengah bersiap meninggalkannya untuk laki-laki lain. Bukan dia posesif. Tentu jika sifat itu bisa dia pelihara, ia akan lakukan. Tapi Mark bukan kekasihnya, dia bukan siapapun selain sahabatnya. Namun karena itu. Karena Mark adalah sahabatnya, Jaemin tidak mau dia pergi.

Kenyataan memukulnya dengan keras. Sekarang setelah ia tak sanggup lagi untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa Mark memang tidak bisa terus ada di sampinya, Jaemin yang memilih mundur. Terasa sama sakit.

"Berikan kuncinya."

Jaemin berusaha mendekati Mark. Ia tahu laki-laki itu selalu menyimpan benda kecil di balik almamater seragamnya. Tapi Mark tidak berpikir membiarkan Jaemin keluar dengan keadaan seperti ini adalah hal baik. Lagi pula dia belum selesai. Jaemin belum memafkannya. Jadi dia berjalan mundur sembari terus menghindari Jaemin.

" _I'm not forget you._ Berikan aku kesempatan lagi."

" _I'm done! Gimme the key!"_

Mereka hampir sampai di ujung ruangan saat kruk Jaemin tersandung kursi. Sontak benda itu jatuh ke lantai, meninggalkan pemiliknya yang kehilangan keseimbangan. Jaemin sudah cukup pulih tapi untuk menghadapi hal mendadak seperti ini dia belum siap.

Mark melupakan hubungan mereka yang semakin berantakan. Tubuhnya seakan bergerak sendiri untuk menangkap tubuh Jaemin yang limbung. Tak hanya sampai disitu, tangannya langsung memeluk tubuh Jaemin. Disaat yang nyaris sama, Jaemin kembali menumpahkan emosinya.

Keduanya tahu betapa rindunya mereka satu sama lain. Pelukan itu seakan lebih hangat dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Pelukan itu terasa lebih nyaman dari yang pernah mereka lakukan.

"Putuskan Donghyuck. Kembalilah padaku."

 **Deg.**

Jantung Mark bagaikan kehilangan detaknya.

.

Seluruh murid telah pulang saat Mark kembali ke kelas. Dia membiarkan waktu terlewat begitu cepatnya hanya untuk memeluk Jaemin. Dia hanya ingin memeluk namja itu dan membiarkan suasana sepi menyelimuti mereka.

Hanya satu orang yang masih bertahan di bangkunya. Jeno.

"Jeno..."

"Guru Kim tidak memanggilku. Hah... bagaimana ini, aku malu sekali."

" _Mianhae."_

"Tidak apa-apa." Jeno mendekati Mark, lalu berdiri sambil bersandar pada meja di belakangnya. "Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Jaemin?"

 _Apa yang aku bicarakan dengan Jaemin?_ Mark tidak yakin. Ia masih gamang untuk mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Kami sepertinya... Mulai berpacaran." Jawaban itu sama sekali tidak diantisipasi Jeno. Tangannya meremat pinggir meja sembari membiarkan Mark bercerita lebih jauh. "Aku hanya berniat untuk mengembalikan hubungan baik kami. Lalu-"

"Kau masih berpacaran dengan Donghyuck."

"Itu masalahnya. Aku... tidak yakin."

Jeno menjauhkan dirinya dari meja. Ia mendekati Mark, untuk menghempaskannya ke lantai dengan sebuah tinjuan. "Bisa-bisanya kau! Apa kau tidak sadar apa yang sudah kau lakukan hah!? Kau mau menyakiti Jaemin lagi!?"

Mark mengerang. Pukulan Jeno tidak main-main. Laki-laki itu tidak biasa main tangan, dia pengguna kaki sejati dalam segala hal. Untuk kali ini Mark bersyukur Jeno tidak menendangnya.

"Yah! Jawab aku!" Jeno menduduki perut Mark lalu menarik kerah temannya itu. Ia kehilangan kesabaran.

"Ini satu-satunya cara agar Jaemin mau berbaikan denganku. Aku akan putuskan Donghyuck saat aku siap nanti."

.

"Kau pacaran dengan Mark?"

Jaemin tidak menjawab. Sebenarnya dia tahu pertanyaan itu bakal keluar dari mulut Jeno saat tiba-tiba namja itu menyuruhnya untuk turun dan menemuinya.

Malam semakin larut, udara pun bertambah dingin. Namun Jeno tidak mau membuang waktunya hanya dengan sebuah basa-basi Jaemin untuk menyuruhnya masuk. Dia ingin kejelasan. Ia ingin memastikan tidak ada seorang pun dari sahabatnya akan terluka karena hubungan ini.

"Iya,"

"Dia pacaran dengan Donghyuck. Bagaimana kau, ah! Aku tidak mengerti dirimu Jaem. Sungguh."

Untuk mempertemukan mata saja Jaemin tidak berani. Dia takut menemukan kebencian di mata Jeno untuknya. Ia takut mendapat label sebagai perusak hubungan orang dari teman barunya itu.

"Kau bisa saja menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Mark tidak mencintaimu."

"Aku cuma ingin dia tetap di sampingku. Dan kurasa ini satu-satunya cara. Dia sahabatku Jeno, kupikir kau akan mengerti."

"Justru karena kau sahabatnya aku semakin tidak mengerti. Kau ini naif! Memang dengan memperjelas status kalian, akan menjamin dia akan di dekatmu selamanya? Tidak, kalian bahkan akan semakin menjauh saat putus nanti. Kau benar-benar akan kehilangan sahabatmu, Nana."

Masih terlalu dini untuk seorang berusia enam belas tahun berpikir sejauh itu. Kini Jaemin sibuk menggigit bibir bawahnya begitu menyadari kebodohan itu.

"Sudahlah terserah kau saja! Pokoknya aku tidak mau ikut campur. Dan maaf saja, tadi sore aku menonjok kekasih barumu itu."

Jeno bersiap menjalankan motornya. Jaemin segera menahan tangan namja itu sebelum terlambat.

"Apa?"

"Bisa tidak kita berpisah baik-baik? Selalu saja kau meninggalkanku di tengah pertengkaran."

"Pertengkaran apa? Kita tidak bertengkar!"

"Tuh kan kau membentakku. Itu artinya kau marah padaku. Marah artinya bertengkar."

"Tidak!"

"IYAAAA!"

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang di balik jendela tengah memperhatikan mereka dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

.

Hidup semakin hari semakin sulit. Semakin banyak pilihan dengan keindahan dan keburukannya masing-masing. Pilihan ada untuk dipilih, juga ditinggalkan. Selalu seperti itu. Mendatangkan bimbang, memanggil lebih banyak tanya.

Mark merasa hidupnya terombang-ambing seperti tengah berdiri di tengah jungkat-jungkit dengan orang berbeda di setiap ujungnya. Ia ingin memilih ke sisi kanan disaat seseorang di sisi kiri terlalu sulit untuk dia abaikan. Ia ingin ke sisi kiri namun cintanya terpaut di sisi yang kanan. Bisa saja dia diam di tengah. Namun, pada saatnya nanti juga dia akan terjatuh. Tidak ada pilihan yang paling baik. Dia resah, dia siap untuk goyah.

"Kupikir kita akan pergi ke cafe yang baru buka itu. Kemarin _hyung_ sudah berjanji padaku kan?"

Sorot mata kecewa serta marah itu membuat Mark tak enak hati. Semakin hari, semakin banyak saja tatapan itu dilontarkan padanya dari Donghyuck. Karena memang dia semakin banyak mengingkari janji.

"Maafkan aku. Tiba-tiba ibu memintaku untuk pulang cepat."

"Kenapa? Ada masalah?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Kuharap bukan masalah serius. Aku pulang duluan ya _hyung_."

"Hati-hati."

Namja itu pergi dari kelasnya. Mark kembali bisa bernapas dengan bebas.

"MARK!"

"HUA! Ya! Na Jaemin! Kau mengagetkanku!"

Jaemin hanya terkekeh karena berhasil mengagetkan Mark. Ia duduk di kursi di depan milik Mark. "Bagaimana? Jadi tidak ke cafe itu?"

"Iya. Ayo pergi."

Mark merangkul bahu Jaemin lalu mereka berjalan keluar bersama dari kelas itu. Jaemin menyempatkan diri menyapa Jeno yang duduk di bangkunya sembari menatap mereka berdua. "Dadah Jeno~"

Perlu Jeno akui, kelakuan mereka sedikit menyebalkan.

Sudah hampir sebulan sejak Jaemin meminta –memaksa- Mark untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Diantara waktu tersebut, sudah banyak kejadian yang bergulir seperti roda, tak terhenti selama gayanya masih ada. Peran Jeno untuk mengantar Jaemin pergi kemana pun tiba-tiba telah berpindah tangan pada Mark. Orang sebenarnya memang diharapkan orang tua Jaemin untuk menjaga anak mereka.

Jeno bersyukur ia tak harus bangun lebih pagi lagi, dia juga bersyukur tidak perlu banyak bertemu Jaemin lagi. Tapi disamping itu, rasanya dia selalu dihantui perasaan tidak nyaman kala Jaemin berdekatan dengan Mark. Ia juga jadi tidak enak dengan Donghyuck yang sering menanyainya mengapa Mark tiba-tiba berubah. Jawaban apa lagi yang harus dia berikan pada namja itu?

.

Malam itu Jaemin bermain ke rumah Mark. Kebiasaan yang sudah cukup lama ditinggalkannya. Ia meminta izin pada ibunya untuk menginap di sana. Dan tentu saja wanita tegas itu sama sekali tidak keberatan. Malah, ia ikut senang dengan berbaikannya kedua remaja itu. Begitu pula keluarga Mark. Mereka menyambut Jaemin dengan bahagia. Tapi Jaehyun adalah yang paling senang karena mendapatkan adiknya kembali.

"Jaehyun _hyung_ tidak berubah. Pipiku sakit."

Mereka berdua masuk ke kamar Mark saat makan malam usai. Jaemin mengusap pipinya yang merah akibat cubitan Jaehyun yang tidak main-main sakitnya. Laki-laki memang tidak tahu diri. Sudah tahu kuat, masih saja main tangan. Segemas apapun dan sebahagia apapun dia karena bisa dekat dengan Jaemin lagi, cubitan bukan hal yang bisa Jaemin tolerir sebagai pelampiasan.

"Aigoo... sini lihat. Kasih sekali..." Mark menggodanya dengan mengelus pipi Jaemin. Awalnya dengan lembut tapi setelah itu dia menggerakkan tangannya dengan liar sampai Jaemin merasa pipinya makin panas.

"Haish! Sakit, bodoh!"

Mark tergelak. Dia tidak bosan-bosan menggoda sahabat –kekasih-nya itu.

Jaemin membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur single Mark. Ia mengerang nyaman saat punggungnya dengan sempurna tergolek di sana. Wangi tubuh Mark langsung menguar. Dia merindukan kasur itu.

Mark yang bosan berdiri tanpa melakukan apapun memutuskan untuk bergabung. Ia naik ke tempat tidur sampai benda itu bergoyang gelisah karena menopang kelebihan beban. Tubuhnya sedikit menimpa Jaemin saat ia berbaring di sebelah namja itu.

"Aduh sempit Mark."

"Kau yang gendutan Jaem."

Kalimat itu sukses membuat Jaemin nyaris melempar Mark keluar dari kasur. Tapi untuk bergerak saja sekarang dia kesulitan. Jadi namja manis itu memilih untuk diam saja.

"Dulu kita muat tidur berdua disini."

"Itu kan waktu SD. Sejak SMP kita juga tidurnya sudah seperti koala dan pohon disini."

Keduanya mengingat bagaimana keusilan ibu Mark yang mengambil foto mereka saat tidur dua tahun lalu. Hasilnya membuat mereka hampir tidak tidur bersama selama sebulan. Pasalnya Jaemin trauma karena dia berubah fungsi jadi guling di tempat tidur ini.

"Kau seperti mau memanjatku setiap kali kita tidur bersama."

Tanpa bisa dicegah dahi Mark berkerut. Ia sudah dewasa sekarang. Tujuh belas tahun, berteman dengan orang-orang sebaya yang sudah menganggap film porno sebagai sarapan pagi, tidak boleh ditinggal.

"Agak ambigu."

"Ambigu apa?" Tapi Jaemin seakan-akan masih sama seperti Jaemin dua tahun lalu. Polos.

Mark segera menggelengkan kepala. Tidak mau mengotori otak Jaemin sampai waktu tiba. Ya, sampai waktunya tiba yang itu artinya cepat atau lambat.

"Kakimu masih sering nyeri?" tanya Mark untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

"Tidak. Aku bahkan yakin sudah bisa lari maraton sekarang."

"Heih... Immo bisa marah kalau itu terjadi. Cari hobi lain saja. Aku tidak mau bantu bujuk-bujuk lagi kalau itu berurusan dengan lari."

Mark duduk di tempat tidurnya sambil menatap Jaemin serius.

" _Arraseo..."_ jawab Jaemin lemah. Dia kecewa karena tak ada seorangpun yang mengijinkannya untuk berlari lagi. "Aku akan coba yang lain."

" _Good."_

Mark kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Jaemin. Dia mengabaikan ketidaknyamanan yang ada. Namun, Jaemin terlanjur menyadarinya. Jadi dia berbaring miring untuk membuat lebih banyak space buat Mark. Pilihan itu sepertinya salah. Ia mendapatkan objek penglihatan yang membuat jantungnya berdebar cepat karena mengubah posisi tubuhnya.

Sekarang dia sudah mendapatkan sahabatnya kembali. Entah utuh atau hanya sebagian. Namun kenyataan yang ada di depannya sudah membuat Jaemin merasa sangat lega. Mark ada di dekatnya lagi. Karena hal itu dia mulai merasa tamak.

Jaemin menggeser tubuhnya mendekati Mark lalu memeluk tubuh sahabatnya itu.

"Kenapa Jaem?"

Sikap Jaemin itu mengundang pertanyaan di benak Mark. Tubuhnya membeku di tempat.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku. Jangan jauh dariku. Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, Mark."

"Bahkan sekarang saja aku tidak bisa bergerak. Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak akan pergi."

Mark tidak membalas pelukan Jaemin. Tangannya lebih memilih untuk memainkan rambut sahabatnya itu karena dia tahu hal itu bisa menenangkannya.

"Janji?"

Jaemin mengangkat kelingkingnya.

Mark menatap Jaemin sejenak. Terakhir kali mereka melakukan janji ini, ia mengingkarinya. Mengapa Jaemin masih percaya padanya?

"Janji tidak?" ulang Jaemin yang tidak sabar menunggu jawaban Mark.

"Aku janji."

Mereka menautkan kelingking untuk kesekian kalinya. Kali ini Mark berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak akan melanggar janji itu. Karena dia juga tidak ingin kehilangan Jaemin.

Tempat tidur kecil itu berderit pelan. Ia meronta karena tuannya bergerak. Bergerak mendekati sahabatnya dalam jarak yang tidak biasa. Hingga punggung Jaemin bertemu dengan tembok, Mark tidak berhenti sampai disitu.

Mata jernih Jaemin yang selama ini diabaikannya seakan memanggilnya untuk semakin dekat. Secara fisik maupun yang lainnya. Kini dia mencoba untuk tidak berontak. Bibirnya bergetar saat merasakan hembusan napas hangat Jaemin menyapunya.

"Mark, bukannya ini terlalu dekat ya?"

 **Krik...**

"Aku tahu badanmu besar, tapi jangan pepet aku begini. Sempit."

Seketika Mark memundurkan tubuhnya. Akal sehat kembali menguasai pikirannya. Ia mengumpat kecil.

" _Kenapa aku begini! ARGH! Donghyuck maafkan aku!"_

"A-Aku mau ke kamar mandi." Cepat-cepat dia berjalan ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya. Kali ini dia mengutuk keberadaan ruangan itu. Kenapa harus ada di kamar ini? Kenapa tidak di dapur saja, jadi dia bisa lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk berjalan.

"Agh! Sial! Sial! Apa yang kulakukan? _Oh may God, I almost ruin my bestfriend_!"

Di sisi lain, Jaemin masih berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Ia mencengkram selimut di bawahnya sembari menggigit bibir. Tentu saja dia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Mark jika ia tidak menghentikannya tadi.

Jika ia membiarkan moment itu terjadi, apa yang akan dia rasakan? Apakah jantungnya akan berdebar-debar? Apakah tubuhnya akan terasa panas? Apakah tangannya akan mendekap Mark lebih erat?

"Astaga!" Jaemin terkesiap dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Lalu iblis membawa satu pertanyaan lagi di otaknya, apakah bibir Mark terasa lembut?

Bahkan setelah memikirkannya, ia tak mampu untuk berekspresi. Tubuhnya terlanjur sudah panas, wajahnya pasti memerah sekarang.

Ponsel Mark yang berbunyi menghentikan fantasi liarnya. Jaemin mendekati benda kotak itu di atas meja belajar Mark. Sebuah pesan dari Donghyuck baru saja diterima.

Kegilaan Jaemin langsung reda. Ia dijatuhi oleh kenyataan bahwa dia bukan satu-satunya.

 **Dari, Donghyuck**

 _ **Hyung**_ **apakah besok sibuk? Mau nonton film tidak?**

Jaemin mengintip ke pintu kamar mandi. Belum ada tanda-tanda Mark akan keluar dari sana. Ia mengetik sebuah balasan untuknya. Setelah pesan itu terkirim, ia menghapus riwayat pesan itu.

"Maaf Donghyuck..."

.

Donghyuck menggenggam ponselnya dengan tangan yang bergetar.

 **Dari, Mark** _ **Hyung**_

 **Maaf. Aku sibuk.**

Sudah berkali-kali. Sudah tak terhitung lagi waktu yang seharusnya mereka lewati bersama hilang. Semua terjadi sejak kekasihnya itu berbaikan dengan Jaemin. Donghyuck merasakan perbedaan yang drastis dari sikap Mark. Sangat dingin, sangat sibuk.

Kemarin ia sengaja mengikuti Mark yang tiba-tiba membatalkan kencan mereka dengan alasan harus menemani ibunya belanja. Dan ia benar-benar menemukan Mark di mall, tapi bukan bersama ibunya melainkan Jaemin. Semua orang yang melihat pasti akan berpikir mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Donghyuck tidak buta, jadi dia merasakannya.

"ARGH!"

Barang-barang di atas meja kini berpindah tempat ke lantai. Berhamburan, berantakan. Donghyuck tidak peduli.

.

Bulan Oktober yang dingin. Pepohonan mulai menggugurkan daunnya setelah berhasil membuat Seoul indah dengan warna kuning dan jingga. Terkadang badai datang bersama angin besar, di hari yang lain matahari bersinar terang tanpa terhalang gumpalan awan. Hampir seluruh orang mulai memperhatikan ramalan cuaca setiap pagi yang biasa mereka abaikan hanya untuk menjaga tubuh mereka tetap kering sampai rumah malam harinya.

Hujan turun lebat saat istirahat makan siang. Biasanya ada saja murid yang bermain di lapangan, namun sekarang semuanya mendekam di dalam gedung. Puluhan kumpulan remaja putri bergosip di koridor. Membuat jalan itu terasa sempit seketika. Butuh usaha keras hanya untuk pergi ke kantin.

"Nanti malam _hyung_ datang tidak?" tanya Jisung sambil mengunyah makan siangnya.

"Aku datang bersama Chenle." Celetuk Renjun yang duduk di sampingnya. Chenle yang duduk di depan mereka berdua hanya tersenyum girang.

"Tapi, aku tidak tanya padamu _ge_. Aku tanya pada Jaemin _hyung_."

"Tidak tahu Jisung-ah. Lagi pula kau kan lihat sendiri kalau sekarang hujan. Nanti malam bisa saja hujan juga." Jawab Jaemin sekenanya. Ia mengaduk makan siangnya tanpa semangat.

"Yah semoga saja tidak. Masa iya festival setahun sekali batal karena hujan. Ayolah _hyung_... datang ya."

"Bilang saja kau tidak punya teman untuk diajak kesana karena duo China ini mau kencan."

Jisung mengerutkan bibirnya karena dia ketahuan. Renjun dan Chenle hanya tertawa melihat magnae itu.

"Kalian membicarakan apa? Sepertinya asik."

Tiba-tiba Jeno duduk di sebelah Jaemin. Ia mengambil minuman namja itu lalu meminumnya tanpa dosa.

"Festival kembang api malam ini." Jawab Jaemin. Dia masih mengaduk makannya tanpa minat.

"Jaemin _hyung_ tidak semangat pergi. Huft... padahal aku ingin nonton. Tapi, kalau tidak temannya bisa-bisa aku hilang disana."

Jawaban Jisung membuat Jeno heran. Ia memandang Jaemin yang akhirnya menyuapkan makan siang ke mulutya. Jaemin memang bukan tipe orang yang suka keramaian setiap saat. Jika dia menolak untuk datang ke festival malam ini, maka itu hal yang wajar. Namun, Jaemin tidak akan begini pada Jisung. Dia selalu menyanyangi Jisung dan mengiyakan segala hal yang anak ayam itu minta.

Tangan Jeno menghentikan tangan Jaemin yang kembali menggunakan sendoknya untuk mengobrak-abrik makanan. "Kenapa? Kau sakit ya?" bisik laki-laki itu. Ia memanfaatkan sebisingan kantin untuk menyembunyikan suaranya dari orang di meja itu kecuali Jaemin.

Tanpa dijawab, Jeno bisa tahu jawabannya dari hangat tak biasa yang berasal dari tangan Jaemin. Lekas ia memindahkan tangan ke leher namja itu. "Ah, benar. Bagaimana bisa?"

"Tidak tahu. Lagi pula semua orang kan bisa demam begitu saja. Tanpa alasan."

Jeno mengiyakan saja. Ia tidak mau membuat Jaemin bicara panjang lebar yang nanti malah akan semakin membuatnya sakit.

"Jisung-ah, nanti malam pergi denganku saja. Mau tidak?" tawar Jeno.

"Mau! Akhirnya dapat teman. Tapi, Jaemin _hyung_..."

"Dia sakit. Lihat, pucat begitu."

"Maaf Jisung."

"Tidak apa-apa _hyung_. Aduh, aku malah baru sadar sekarang. Maaf..." Jisung menggeser tubuhnya mendekati Jaemin lalu memeluknya penuh kasih sayang.

.

Awalnya Jaemin berencana untuk menggelung diri di bawah selimut semalaman untuk meredakan demamnya. Sejak pulang tadi, tubuhnya semakin tidak karuan. Pening di kepalanya semakin menjadi-jadi, begitu pula panas tubuhnya. Berkebalikan dengan itu, ia merasa dingin setengah mati.

Ponselnya bergetar berkali-kali. Grup chat kelasnya penuh dengan foto yang menampilkan keramaian festival malam ini. Festival kembang api setiap Oktober itu memang selalu ramai pengunjung. Jelas, berkelas internasional. Pasti banyak turis pula disana. Sebagai orang Seoul, Jaemin sudah bosan dengan keramaian dan suasana festival itu. Tahun lalu ia sekeluarga pergi beramai-ramai bersama keluarga Mark, lengkap dengan kekasih Jaehyun juga. Malam ini, kedua orang tuanya memilih untuk tetap di rumah karena udara di luar terlampau dingin bagi mereka.

Jaemin bangun saat tiba-tiba merasa perutnya bergejolak. Dia tahu ini pertanda baik. Setiap kali ia demam dan memuntahkan makanannya, sakitnya selalu reda.

Ia kembali dari kamar mandi dengan perasaan lega. Peningnya berkurang.

Ada pikiran untuk menyusul Jeno dan Jisung ke festival. Namun, ia mengurungkan niat itu. Biarlah mereka berdua menikmati waktu bersama. Hitung-hitung untuk mendekatkan diri. Selama ini mereka hanya bersama kalau ada Jaemin diantara mereka.

Jaemin meletakkan kembali ponselnya di tempat tidur. Matanya menelusur ke luar pintu balkon. Hujan sudah tidak turun lagi, seperti yang semua orang harapkan. Senyuman terpatri di wajahnya saat membayangkan kebahagiaan semua orang di festival itu. Di saat yang sama, sebuah kebetulan kembali menghampiri. Diseberang sana, Mark tengah memakai mantelnya. Bersiap-siap untuk pergi sekiranya. Jaemin tidak tahu dia akan kemana, untuk apa, atau dengan siapa. Seharian ini mereka belum bicara. Sore tadi, Mark ada rapat klub sepak bola sementara Jaemin sudah terlanjur tidak kuat untuk menunggunya di sekolah. Jadi, mereka pulang terpisah.

Jaemin masih menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan namja itu selanjutnya. Namun Mark telah lebih dulu menemukan Jaemin yang memandangnya tanpa bicara dari kamar seberang.

Mereka saling diam walau tahu saling ketahuan.

Mark menghembuskan napasnya.

Jaemin menahan perasaan menggebu di dadanya.

.

Donghyuck menunggu kekasihnya lebih dari setengah jam dari waktu yang telah di tentukan. Dia kesal melihat ratusan pasangan dengan mesra berlalu lalang di depannya. Ia ingin berteriak bahwa dia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama saat Mark sampai di sana.

Saat akhirnya orang yang ditunggunya datang bersama laki-laki lain, Donghyuck tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaannya.

"Maaf aku terlambat. Dan..." Mark menggantung kalimatnya. Ia tidak yakin kata apa lagi yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menjelaskan situasi ini.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan keberatan jika kita pergi sama-sama kan, Donghyuck-ie? Kita kan teman. _Kajja."_ Tanpa canggung Jaemin menarik tangan Donghyuck masuk ke dalam keramaian taman sungai Han.

Donghyuck mencuri pandang ke Mark yang lebih memilih berjalan di belakang. Dia tersenyum kecut. Mengisyaratkan ketidakmampuannya untuk mengelak.

Ketiga orang itu memutari area festival dengan usaha ekstra karena membludaknya pengunjung yang datang. Beberapa kali Mark harus menjaga kedua keka -ah! Mari kita sebut sebagai teman saja untuk kali ini agar tidak membuat pemeran utama kita terlalu terlihat bajingan. Mark harus menjaga kedua temannya agak tidak terhimpit diantara lautan manusia. Tidak mudah memang mengingat ia bahkan terdorong beberapa kali.

"Kita beli suatu dulu. Aku lapar." Ajak Donghyuck yang diiyakan saja oleh kedua temannya. Mereka mendekati sebuah stan tteok lalu memesan tiga porsi makanan dari tepung beras itu.

"Kalian duduk saja duluan. Ah! Disana sepertinya tidak terlalu ramai. Aku akan cari minum." Mark menunjuk tanah lapang yang tak jauh dari pusat keramaian lalu pergi setelah menitipkan makanannya pada Donghyuck.

"Akhirnya. Capek juga berjalan di keramaian begitu."

Donghyuck mendudukkan dirinya di atas rumput tanpa ragu. Tidak mencerminkan dirinya sebagai anak orang kaya sekaligus pianis yang biasanya punya gaya hidup mewah.

"Tidak apa-apa duduk begitu saja? Kalau banyak semut bagaimana?"

"Pantatku tebal kok. Tidak akan sakit. Duduk sini." Ditepuknya tempat kosong di sebelahnya. Jaemin menuruti Donghyuck.

Mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu dalam hening. Terlalu sibuk memperhatikan sekitar.

Diam-diam Jaemin sedang meregulasi perasaannya yang berantakan. Ia masih bingung mengapa ada di tempat ini sekarang. Terjebak diantara kencan Mark dan Donghyuck. Jika saja pengalaman ini terjadi berbulan-bulan lalu, pastinya tidak akan ada masalah. Tapi tentu saja sekarang semuanya berbeda.

Sebuah ajakan ambigu dari Mark satu jam lalu menariknya kemari. Entah dorongan apa yang membuat laki-laki itu mengajaknya pergi menonton kembang api, sedangkan dia tahu seharusnya malam ini adalah kencannya bersama Donghyuck. Bisa saja dia berbohong mau pergi ke suatu tempat bersama teman-teman klubnya jadi ia tidak bisa ikut. Seharusnya perilaku yang biasa digunakannya pada Donghyuck itu dilakukannya juga padanya.

"Tahun lalu, apa kembang apinya hebat?" tanya Donghyuck yang seakan berusaha memecahkan es diantara mereka.

"Ya. Selalu hebat sebetulnya. Benar-benar besar seperti bunga yang mekar."

"Sayang sekali aku baru bisa melihatnya sekarang. Semoga tahun ini lebih hebat dari sebelumnya."

"Semoga saja. Baru kali ini aku bisa menonton kembang api tanpa aturan macam-macam dari ibuku."

"Heh? Kenapa begitu?"

"Tentu saja begitu. Setiap tahun kami sekeluarga dan keluarganya Mark selalu pergi bersama. Kami berdua tidak bisa main dengan bebas karena mereka berempat selalu memegangi tangan kami. Pernah kan, tiga tahun lalu kami sengaja kabur, eh kami berakhir di kantor polisi. Sampai acara selesai, kami tersesat dan tidak tahu jalan pulang. Sehari setelahnya kami dikunci di kamar masing-masing. Bodoh sekali."

Tanpa sadar Jaemin bicara panjang lebar dengan bersemangat saat menceritakan pengalaman masa lalunya. Ia tak menyadari Donghyuck yang duduk disampingnya mulai bergetar.

"Kalian sangat dekat ya. Aku iri."

Barulah Jaemin menyadari bahwa perkataannya itu mungkin melukai Donghyuck.

Donghyuck memeluk lututnya tanpa alasan. Ia memandang keramaian di depan seakan menunggu seseorang.

"Kalau aku jadi Jaemin, aku pasti sudah suka pada Mark sejak lama. Lalu, kami akan berpacaran mulai detik itu sampai menikah nanti."

"Ap-Apa? Hah, lucu. Sebenarnya hubungan kami tidak seindah itu juga kok."

Jaemin tahu, Donghyuck dan siapapun orang di dunia ini tidak tahu hubungan aslinya dengan Mark sekarang. Mungkin Jeno menjadi satu-satunya pengecualian. Ia tidak bisa menunjukkan kejujurannya di depan Donghyuck. Tidak setelah semua hal jahat yang dia lakukan pada namja itu.

"Tapi tetap saja, kenapa ya aku selalu merasa telah mengganggu hubungan kalian?" Ada kegelisahan dalam diri Donghyuck yang jelas terlihat dari bagaimana caranya memainkan jemari. "Meski kalian hanya bersahabat sedangkan aku adalah kekasih Mark, tetap saja yang terlihat lebih pantas disebut berpacaran itu hubungan kalian. Aku merasa menjadi pengganggu setiap saat."

Jaemin tidak menanggapi apapun kalimat Donghyuck. Mulutnya terkunci rapat tanpa ada tanda-tanda hendak terbuka bahkan untuk sekedar menghembuskan napas.

"Akhir-akhir ini hubungan kami jadi renggang. Kami jarang bertemu, jarang berkirim kabar. Dia tiba-tiba menghilang. Aku bertanya-tanya, apakah dia tidak mencintaiku lagi? Dan aku menyadari satu hal." Donghyuck mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jaemin. Membuat tatapan mata yang mengisyaratkan sang objek untuk bersiap. "Semua karena kau."

Jaemin menahan napasnya. Jantungnya bahkan terasa mau copot saat Donghyuck mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. Tangannya mulai berkeringat. Ia tidak siap dipojokkan.

"Kenapa tegang begitu?"

"Ak-aku... aku tidak mengerti."

"Jaemin, aku tidak sedang menyalahkanmu. Jangan takut." Donghyuck langsung menggenggam tangan Jaemin yang dingin.

"Tapi kau bilang..."

Ia bilang sesuatu yang sebenarnya memang terjadi. Oleh karena itu Jaemin ketakutan.

"Aku hanya berasumsi saja kalau semuanya memang terjadi karena kau. Bukan hanya tentang hubungan kami yang renggang tapi juga mengapa kami bisa bersama. Semuanya berawal dari kau. Kau dan Mark yang tengah saling menjauh saat itu membuatku mendapat kesempatan, itulah alasan terbesar kenapa kami bisa seperti ini. Dan sekarang saat hubungan kalian kembali hangat, aku merasa tersisihkan."

Tempat di sekitar mereka mulai penuh dengan orang. Semakin ramai saja. Namun, fokus mereka tak teralih sedikitpun. Masing saling memaku satu sama lain. Saling menunggu untuk mendengar dan didengar.

"Lalu bagaimana? Aku tidak mungkin menjauh dari Mark untuk membuat hubungan kalian tetap hangat. Kau tidak bisa seegois itu." Jaemin marah. Tentu saja.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk menjauhinya Jaemin. Sebaliknya, aku sadar diri bahwa mungkin hubunganku dengan Mark hanya sampai disini. Karena Jaeminnya sudah kembali." Senyuman yang dipaksakan di wajah Donghyuck membuat Jaemin menyadari kejahatannya selama ini. "Kenyataan itu menyakitiku. Belum pernah aku menyukai seseorang sedalam ini. Sekarang malah, aku tidak bisa mempertahankannya. Dengan tanganku sendiri aku melepaskan orang yang kucintai."

.

Jaemin berjalan dibelakang Mark dan Donghyuck. Bukan tanpa alasan, dan alasan itu bukan karena Donghyuck memintanya. Ia hanya terlalu lelah untuk berjalan sejajar dengan mereka berdua. Karena hatinya terus terasa sakit sejak pengakuan Donghyuck satu jam yang lalu. Ia kehabisan tenaga untuk merenunginya.

Kedua tangan mereka yang sering kali bergesekan seakan memberikan kode untuk saling menggenggam. Waktu berlalu cepat namun tak juga hal itu mereka lakukan. Mungkin, mereka terlalu keras menahan diri. Dan pasti mereka menahan diri karena kehadirannya.

Mark tidak pernah terlihat sebahagia ini dalam seluruh tahap kehidupannya. Baru saat ia menemukan kenyataan ia 'mencintai' Donghyuck, seluruh hidupnya seakan berubah dari abu-abu menjadi penuh warna. Jaemin meyakini hal itu berulang kali. Ia tak menutup mata dan berpura-pura tidak tahu. Jaemin menyadari ada keromantisan yang ingin Mark tunjukkan pada Donghyuck dalam hubungan mereka. Hal yang tidak pernah ia tunjukkan dalam hubungannya bersama Jaemin.

Donghyuck juga demikian. Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk mengetahui bagaimana perasaannya pada Mark. Pianis itu mengatakan sendiri bahwa dia mencintai sahabatnya.

Sementara Jaemin disini, apakah posisinya sekarang?

Jaemin berhenti membuat langkah dengan kakinya.

 _Mereka berdua saling mencintai, lalu aku ini apa?_

 _Kenapa aku melakukan semua ini sementara aku sendiri tidak yakin, apakah aku mencintainya atau tidak?_

"Mark!" sebuah tangan menahan bahu Mark tiba-tiba dalam kerumunan itu. Sontak, ia menoleh bersama Donghyuck.

"Oh! Jeno. Kau disini... bersama Jisung. Hm, mencurigakan."

"Apanya yang mencurigakan _hyung_? Kami hanya datang bersama kok." Bantah Jisung sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak ingin sahabat 'mamanya' itu salah tangkap. Tidak! Pokoknya tidak!

"Begitulah. Kau sendiri... bersama Donghyuck. Hm, tidak heran."

" _Annyeong_ Jeno."

"Halo juga Donghyuck."

Sapaan basi-basi itu berakhir begitu saja.

"Kami datang dengan Jaem, mana dia?"

Mark tersedak kalimatnya sendiri. Ia mengedarkan pandangan demi menemukan laki-laki mungil itu. Dalam sekejab ia sudah tak terlihat lagi.

"Jaemin? Kau datang bersamanya?" Kepanikan Jeno langsung tersulut. Ia menyadari ketidakhadiran temannya itu diantara mereka.

"Tadi dia, _Shit_!" Mark segera mengambil ponselnya. Ia mendial nomor Jaemin tanpa pikir panjang. Sialnya, di festival itu tidak ada sinyal. Usahanya sia-sia.

" _Hyung_ kau mengajak Jaemin _hyung_ dan membiarkannya? Yah! Yang benar saja!? Dia itu sedang sakit." Jisung nyaris mencengkram kerah kemeja Mark jika Donghyuck tidak segera menghentikan aksinya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau dia..."

Mark tidak membuang waktu untuk menerobos kerumunan lagi tanpa mempedulikan teman-temannya yang lain. Jantungnya berdebar cepat. Ia takut terjadi apa-apa pada Jaemin. Sejak awal mereka saling menatap di kamar itu, sebenarnya Mark sudah curiga. Jaemin tidak biasanya sependiam itu, dia tidak biasanya melewatkan event dan memilih untuk berdiam diri di kamar dengan baju kumal begitu. Seharusnya dia lebih peka. Seharusnya dia tidak menawarkannya sesuatu yang malah semakin melukainya.

"Jaemin-ah, kau dimana?"

Kakinya mulai lelah. Semakin banyak orang yang datang karena malam puncak akan segera di mulai. Jika waktu itu tiba saat Mark belum menemukan Jaemin, maka semuanya akan semakin rumit.

Mark telah melakukan segalanya. Ia berputar putar sambil rasanya ingin menangis karena usahanya tak membuahkan hasil. Bersamaan dengan itu, kembang api mulai meluncur ke angkasa. Meledak di udara dengan meninggalkan warna-warni berbagai rupa. Seluruh orang bersorak senang. Festival itu memang seharusnya diisi oleh kegembiraan, bukan kekalutan.

Jaemin menerawang beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia menatap Mark disana yang tengah melihat objek meledak di langit dengan pandangan memburam. Suara kembang api dan sinar dari benda itu perlahan mengambil kontribusi dalam pengambilan kesadarannya. Ia ingin mendekati Mark dan berlindung di bahunya. Tapi, ia sudah terlanjur lemas.

"Mark _hyung_..."

Mark mengalihkan pandangan dari kembang api yang sempat membuatnya terkesima. Dia tidak bisa membuang waktunya seperti ini. Saat ia merendahkan pandangan, seseorang yang ia cari tertangkap oleh netranya.

Mereka tidak mengerti kenapa hari ini mereka saling menatap diantara jarak tanpa kata. Mereka tidak mengerti kenapa rasanya sulit sekali hanya untuk menjabarkan perasaan dalam hati mereka untuk satu sama lain. Mengapa hanya dengan menatap seperti ini saja, rasanya sangat membahagiakan.

Mark melangkahkan kakinya lebar dan tergesa saat sorot mata Jaemin berubah. Tubuh namja itu hampir limbung saat Mark tepat menangkapnya.

"Kau menemukanku."

"Karena aku janji tidak akan pergi."

.

Jaemin menyandarkan kepalanya yang pening di bahu Mark. Mereka berhasil menemukan tempat yang sunyi untuk menikmati sisa pertunjukan kembang api dan menenangkan tubuh Jaemin yang tremor. Mark melingkarkan tangannya di perut Jaemin untuk memastikan ia tak terjatuh.

"Mark..."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau menyukai Donghyuck?"

"Jangan bicarakan itu."

"Aku ingin tahu. Katakan."

Jaemin mengangkat kepalanya untuk bisa menatap Mark dengan jelas. Ia ingin memastikannya sekali lagi.

"Aku hanya suka padanya. Tidak ada alasan."

Rasanya sedikit sakit mendengar pernyataan itu. Jika Mark bisa menyukai Donghyuck tanpa alasan, kenapa... ah! Tidak.

"Klasik,"

"Tapi, mungkin ada satu yang membuatku benar-benar menyukainya. Perasaannya padaku terlihat jelas. Karena itu, aku percaya padanya."

Itu adalah masalahnya. Jaemin mengerti.

"Mark, ayo kita akhiri hubungan ini."

"Apa yang, Sudah kuduga. Kau-"

"Kalian saling mencintai, itulah alasan kenapa kalian bersama. Donghyuck bilang hubungan kalian dimulai karena hubungan kita renggang saat itu, dia bilang itulah alasan kenapa kalian bisa sampai seperti ini. Tapi, sebenarnya aku tidak melakukan apapun untuk membuat kalian bersatu. Kalian hanya, saling jatuh cinta. Aku... aku..."

Satu persatu air mata meluncur dari ujung mata Jaemin. Ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa benda itu akhirnya jatuh juga.

"Aku sangat jahat karena memisahkan kalian. Kau sahabatku, Mark. Tapi, aku melukaimu."

"Tidak, Jaem. Aku mengerti. Aku sepenuhnya mengerti kenapa kau seperti ini. Tolong, jangan menangis. Kau lebih melukaiku jika seperti ini." Mark menarik Jaemin ke dalam pelukannya.

Saat itulah Mark mulai menyadari sesuatu. Mereka bukan anak kecil lagi yang bisa saling mengejek dan tertawa bebas tanpa memikirkan bagaimana dunia memandang mereka. Perlahan persahabatan mereka akhirnya telah berubah menjadi seperti ini. Seperti layaknya puzzel. Semakin banyak kekurangan masing-masing yang terlihat, semakin banyak perasaan yang akan tumbuh, karena itu, mereka berusaha untuk saling menutupinya.

Mark sadar dia bukan lagi bocah yang suka memerintah Jaemin seenak hati, dia bukan lagi seseorang yang egois, dia bukan Mark yang suka melihat Jaemin menangis. Sebaliknya, kesadaran untuk melindungi sahabatnya itu muncul. Dia melakukan hal-hal yang tidak pernah dia bayangkan sebelumnya hanya untuk menjaga perasaan Jaemin. Ia tumbuh dengan baik berkat kehadiran sahabatnya itu.

"Berbahagialah dengannya. Tapi aku harap, kau tidak melupakanku seperti waktu itu. _That's hurt so bad."_

"Tidak akan. Aku sudah berjanji padamu."

"Jangan! Janji itu, lupakan saja." Jaemin segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Mark.

"Kenapa? Jaemin jangan begini."

"Kau akan menyakiti Donghyuck jika kau jaga janji itu. Lagipula, kita tidak mungkin selalu bersama disaat kau percaya pada orang lain."

Jaemin tidak tahu bahwa perkatannya itu menyakiti Mark. Dia tidak tahu betapa berontaknya Mark sekarang di dalam sana. Ia hanya menyampaikannya lewat kepalan tangan yang terlampau kuat, namun Jaemin tak melihatnya.

"Kupikir, kita..."

"Tidak apa-apa Mark. Sungguh, aku tidak ingin mengekangmu."

 _Aku lebih suka kau kekang Jaemin. Jangan lepaskan aku begitu saja._

"Sudah, kembali ke Donghyuck sana. Kembang apinya sudah selesai. Dia pasti menunggu."

Mark masih tidak bisa percaya. Bahkan setelah tangan Jaemin mendorongnya untuk pergi. Kelegaan yang dia harapkan karena bisa mencintai Donghyuck dengan bebas, tidak dia dapatkan.

"Kita. Ayo pulang."

Jaemin menggeleng. "Nikmati kencan kalian. Aku mau disini dulu."

"Tidak. Kita berangkat bersama, jadi pulang juga harus sama-sama."

" _Aniya._ Aku sudah cukup berdosa membuat kalian menderita. Sana-sana."

"Jaem!"

"Jaemin."

Suara lain masuk dalam percakapan mereka. Keduanya menoleh dan mendapati Jeno berjalan mendekat. Selayaknya pangeran berkuda putih yang hendak menyelamatkan sang putri dari pangeran jahat.

"Jeno. Ah! Lihat, sudah ada Jeno disini. Kau bisa pergi sekarang."

Jeno terlihat bingung dengan situasi yang dihadapinya sekarang. Ia hanya berjalan mendekati Jaemin dengan wajah polos. Bahkan saat namja itu meraih tangannya, dia tak tahu harus apa kecuali menurut.

Matanya tidak buta untuk melihat pemandangan itu. Mark menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Baiklah aku pergi." Mark mengusak rambut Jaemin untuk mengurangi tekanan di antara mereka. "Antar dia pulang dengan baik."

"Tentu."

Mark pergi. _Aku bahkan tidak bisa tersenyum lagi saat melihat mereka berdua._

"Hei, apa ada yang salah?"

Kebingungan masih menggantung di udara sekitar Jeno. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Jaemin menangis tanpa bisa dibendung. Ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri namun tak berhasil. Napasnya bahkan tersenggal.

Jeno segera meraih kedua tangan Jaemin yang menutupi wajahnya. Takut temannya itu tidak bisa bernapas. Darah Jeno berdesir cepat. Tubuhnya memanas. Kelemahan Jaemin yang sekarang ditunjukkan padanya, membuat kaki Jeno lemas seketika. Ragu, ia menarik Jaemin ke pelukannya. Sedetik kemudian dia menyesal melakukan itu. Dia hanya membuat perasaannya menjadi semakin jelas. Jeno belum siap untuk menghadapi perasaannya sendiri.

"Aku menyesal mengatakannya."

.

Lampu kamar orang tua Jaemin sudah padam. Sudah terlalu larut bagi mereka untuk terjaga, jadi Jaemin memakluminya.

"Kau tidak bisa meninggalkan Jisung diantara Chenle dan Renjun seperti itu. Kasihan." Celetuk Jaemin sambil mengembalikan helm ke Jeno.

"Tidak apa-apa. Mereka pasti sedang bersenang-senang."

Tidak seperti biasanya, Jeno ikut turun dari motor. Ia mengantar Jaemin sampi pintu pagar.

"Terima kasih tumpangannya. Dan, bahunya."

"Iya, cukup basah. Terima kasih kembali."

Hening cukup lama. Jaemin seperti tidak ada niatan untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Jaemin,"

"Ya?"

"Aku punya ide yang mungkin bisa sedikit... membantumu."

Jaemin mengerutkan dahinya. Bingung.

"Apa?"

"Kita, eum... menjalin hubungan."

"What!?"

"Maksudku, kupikir dengan begitu kau tidak akan kesepian karena Mark punya Donghyuck. Dan maksudku kita bisa membuat Mark ummm, cemburu? Oh! Bukan kata yang tepat. Apa ya?"

"Sepertinya aku mengerti. Statusku denganmu akan membuatnya lebih leluasa untuk berkencan dengan Donghyuck, lalu dia senang. Luar biasa! Aku setuju."

 _Bukannya itu malah menyakitimu?_

"Oke, mulai sekarang kita mulai. Kau pacarku, dan aku pacarmu."

"Tapi tanpa perasaan kan?"

Jeno termangu. Tanpa perasaan...

"Terserah kau saja."

.

.

"JAEMIN!"

Pagi yang cerah itu dirusak dengan suara tak mengenakkan. Pelakunya siapa lagi kalau bukan putra tunggal keluarga Lee. Dia menatap jam tangannya gusar.

"JAEMIN KITA TERLAMBAT BODOH!"

"Haish! Kau benar-benar tidak sabaran."

Orang yang dipanggil Mark akhirnya keluar dari rumahnya. Ia belum menggunakan sepatunya dengan benar.

"Cepat-cepat!"

"Iya ini sudah. Dasar, kalau mau cepat, ganti nih sepeda pakai motor."

"Ya! Tidak sopan. Sepeda ini mengantarmu ke sekolah lebih dari empat tahun tahu!"

"Yayaya... terserah." Jaemin segera naik ke atas boncengan. "Jalan!"

Seperti itulah kebiasaan berisik mereka setiap pagi. Akhirnya kembali mengganggu seluruh tetangga setelah beberapa saat berhenti.

Jalan ramai seperti biasanya. Bising, penuh polusi. Hanya segelintir orang yang peduli pada lingkungan. Salah satunya Mark yang rela menggunakan sepeda ke kesekolah untuk mengurangi polusi udara. Sebenarnya hanya alibi sih karena dia belum bisa naik motor sampai sekarang.

"Hei, Mark. Kau tahu tidak?" tanya Jaemin sambil menundukkan tubuhnya agar Mark bisa mendengar dengan jelas di keramaian jalan.

"Wae?"

" _Saranghae."_

Hening...

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar."

" _Pabbo."_

"Kenapa tiba-tiba mengataiku!? Dasar babi."

"Kenapa kau mengataiku babi? Yang babi itu sepupumu!"

"Tapi sepupuku bilang kau adiknya jadi kau juga babi."

"Arght! Terserah!"

Perjalanan mereka masih panjang. Ke sekolah, maupun ke tempat yang sebenarnya mereka tuju. Yang pasti adalah, perjalanan itu penuh kejutan. Dan mereka siap menghadapi kejutan-kejutan hidup itu. Bersama.

Mark tersenyum. Dia mendengarnya.

.

.

END

.

 **A/N** telolet! Akhirnya END. What!? END kaya gini? Jadi gak sesuai sama ekspektasi? Hahaha... maaf, sepertinya author terlalu ingin buatnya jadi rasional. Eh, malah tambah bikin gayeng. Yasud lah. Terima aja ya temen-temen. Maaf kalo abis ini bakal banyak golok yang melayang. Jangan bunuh aku dulu. Kalau kalian bunuh aku sekarang, gak bisa baca sequelnya. Eh...

Maaf karena updetnya kaya karet. Molor-molor. Duh, aku tuh kena WB parah. Separah parahnya.

Gak usah bacot lah ya. Kasian reader bacanya.

Makasih untuk semua yang udah dukung FF ini. FF yang kubuat dengan sedemikian rupa... elah...

Terima kasih untuk Review, untuk Fav, Untuk Follow. Semua yang baca tapi gak ninggalin jejak. Gak papa. Makasiiiih.

 _Hope You Like It^^_


End file.
